Rescue Me
by YourSecret'sOut
Summary: [AU]Usagi has the life. Beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? She meets a Seiya Kou, a man that would never dream of neglecting the gorgeous blonde.
1. First Day Jitters and Introductions

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**A/N: **Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

**Summary: **Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. A teacher that gives her what she wants.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**First Day Jitters and Introductions**_

She frowned as paws dug into her skin, fur tickling her nose gently. She lifted her hand, pushing gently on the creature that was crawling all over her, her alarm clock finally reaching her ears. One eye shot open and darted to the clock, causing the young girl to sit up in bed with a squeak. She tossed her blankets, hearing a small cry from her black cat Luna. She panicked, uncovering her cat and picking her up, kissing her forehead apologetically.

"Sorry Luna, but I'm already running late on my _first _day!"

She placed the cat back down on the bed, running out of the room with her blonde hair tossed up in a messy bun. She closed her eyes when she bumped into a hard chest, welcoming that hands on her waist that stopped her from falling over. She smiled, looking up at her handsome fiancé. She took in his appearance, sighing mentally when she saw that he was already dressed for the day, suit and tie. He gave her a half smile, taking in her appearance of wrinkled pajamas and messy hair.

"Sorry, Mamo-"

"Don't apologize. You're running late. I would've woken you, but you told me last night that you had everything taken care of."

Usagi blushed sheepishly, glancing away from him. "I guess my alarm clock isn't loud enough," she mumbled, watching as Luna padded on by down the hall. Usagi looked back at Mamoru, pushing herself up on her tip toes to kiss him lightly on his lips. "I figure you're going to be gone by the time I'm done with my shower, so there's your goodbye kiss."

"That's it?" He asked sadly, earning a grin out of his younger fiancé. She buried her fingers in his suit, pulling him down to her height level and kissing him once more, applying more pressure and eagerly opening her mouth when he asked for entrance with his tongue. She giggled when he felt his warm hand slip under her shirt and she pulled away, poking him on his chest.

"_Late_. I'll see you later Mamoru."

She went into the bathroom, stripping out of her clothes as the warm water ran. She climbed in, sighing in bliss as the warm water washed over her chilled body, rolling her head back and forth as her muscles relaxed. She reminded herself that she had to make the shower quick though. She faintly heard Mamoru speaking, knowing that he was on his cell phone with a client. She sometimes wondered if his cell phone was attached to his ear. She wouldn't be surprised.

At the age of twenty-six, Mamoru Chiba was a successful man with a huge empire. He took over a company for his late father, something he didn't plan on doing. Usagi always said that the company changed him and she was right. Before the company, Mamoru was a kind man that _always _made time for his younger girlfriend, no matter what the circumstances. Now, Mamoru was a tough man that only cared about business and rarely spent any time with his now fiancé. He would try to plan dinners and dates, but at the last minute, Usagi was the fool sitting at the table, getting his phone call from his secretary, and hearing the infamous words.

"_Sorry Ms. Tsukino, but something incredibly important has come up and Mr. Chiba said he will make sure to call and tell you what is going on."_

Usagi would blow it off, acting as if it weren't a big deal. She lied. She felt lonely and she wanted back the Mamoru she started dating when she was seventeen. She didn't see herself in this predicament two years later, being nineteen and living with the love of her life–who was too busy for her. She sighed, smiling nervously.

It was her first day of college as a freshman.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

**HaldWell University**

Usagi entered the building running with her schedule in hand. She stopped, breathing heavily as she eyed the long halls, her eyes widening slightly. She had forgotten the way to her first hour class! It was high school all over again! She growled lightly under her breath, looking down at the room number and she took off in a run, seeing that the hallways were starting to clear. She ignored the looks she received from the men, eyeing the younger girl as she passed. One dared to whistle her way and she simply sent them a glare over her shoulder.

She wasn't in the mood for someone to flirt with her. She smiled when she saw a teacher, stopping her and asking her where the room was, her smile widening when she pointed and told her where to go. Usagi thanked her with her bubbly attitude, earning a smile from the woman as she watched Usagi run off.

Usagi saw the room number and she sighed in relief, bolting for the door and swinging it open, looking like a mad man to her fellow students. Who happened to be seated, waiting for class to start. Her shoulders sagged and her cheeks flamed, getting a few amused looks from the students'. She cleared her throat, adjusting her purse as her blue eyes scanned the room for an extra seat, glancing at a boy that pointed to the empty seat next to him, basically flagging her down. He looked a bit too eager to have her sit next to him and it was a bit awkward.

"USAGI!"

She jumped, but recognized the high-pitched voice. Who wouldn't? Anyone who knew Minako Aino would recognize her voice from a mile away. Usagi smiled, laughing to herself when she saw a hand waving in the back of the class and she hurried, seeing the seat that Minako saved for her. She let remarks slide when she heard two people comment on her hairstyle, stopping and clenching her fists when she heard a familiar name to make fun of her hair. Minako raised a brow, hearing the name also and she called for Usagi again, not wanting to have her friend cause a scene.

"I was nervous about being really late," Usagi whispered as she took her seat, Minako squealing in excitement due to the fact that she got to sit next to her best friend and be in the same class. "I sped on the way here though," she added after the bell rang, leaning back in her seat to relax and calm down her beating heart.

Minako grinned, "Speed demon," she mumbled, looking around. "I chose the back because I figured we're too far back for the teacher to see that we're sleeping."

"Minako! _I _am not going to sleep. Maybe _you _are, but not I–"

"Please. You slept almost every day in high school. This will be no different I'm sure, _odango_," she teased, receiving a glare from her best friend. She giggled, her eyes darting to the two figures that entered the room, everyone quieting down.

Usagi took in the appearance of the first person that walked in, a tall woman with red hair. Her eyes were slanted and to Usagi–she looked plain evil with her wavy red hair that reached past her rear and her piercing blue eyes. She chewed on the end of her pen, groaning quietly to herself when she got the feeling that this teacher would be a true bitch. She hated that feeling because she was usually right. Her eyes slowly drifted to the second, someone that caught Minakos eye in a hurry.

It was a man, Usagi guessed mid-twenties. Girls' immediately started to whisper among themselves about his handsome looks and Usagi wasn't going to disagree. He was tall, handsome face and a sexy smile to go with it–which he flashed the class. He had black hair, hair that happened to challenge the length of Usagi's own. Usagi wasn't necessarily into long hair on men, but miraculously, the man pulled it off and it didn't look bad at all.

"Class, I'd like to introduce myself. I am Mrs. Beryl, your teacher for this class, Sociology. First off, let's get something straight. You disrupt my class while _I _am speaking, you won't be on my favorites list and I will make sure to make your semester a living hell. This isn't high school. We are not going to baby-sit you and let you get away with childish behavior. You're all old enough to know how to act and you're all old enough to _also _know when it's your turn to speak."

Minako let her blue eyes widen, glancing over at her best friend. Usagi returned the glance, slouching down in her chair in fear. "I don't want to be here anymore, Minako," she murmured.

Piercing blue eyes flew her way and she froze, her eyes widening slightly as her pen slipped from the place between her lips. Minako also froze, her mouth forming a straight line as Mrs. Beryl stared in their direction. They exchanged glances, confused and a bit terrified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name. You there, blonde haired sloucher," she pointed out, Usagi swallowing hard as she sat up straight, feeling like an idiot.

"Tsukino. Usagi Tsukino," she stammered out, blushing hotly from the sudden attention. She glanced at the man standing next to Mrs. Beryl, frowning slightly when she saw amusement crossing his features.

"Well, class," Mrs. Beryl spoke; a small sadistic smile coming to her heavily glossed lips, "meet Ms. Tsukino. She's the first to prove that she's still in high school mode; not knowing when to be quiet while someone else is speaking. Don't follow in her steps."

'_Ouch,'_ Minako thought to herself, glancing at her best friend with sympathy. Usagi glanced down at her notebook, her fear being washed away and replaced with the stronger feeling of a complete idiot. She merely inhaled, the blush from her cheeks disappearing.

Students' stared in shock, all of them feeling bad for Usagi and a bit amazed that Mrs. Beryl heard her say something. They didn't hear a thing. Their eyes darted to the man who stepped forward, giving Mrs. Beryl a small smile. Few wondered if they were a married couple teaching a class, but they highly doubted it. The man was way out of her league.

"Now, let me introduce myself. You all can call me Mr. Kou, I am here as a student teacher. At times I will substitute for Mrs. Beryl, other times I will teach as she watches, but most of the time you will see and find me sitting at my desk, correcting your papers. I am just as helpful as Mrs. Beryl also, so if any questions come about, don't feel shy to come and ask me."

All girls' gave each other knowing glances, knowing that they would be staying after class for extra help from the handsome student teacher. Usagi placed her pen back in her mouth, her blue eyes lingering on Mr. Kou for a few seconds before his eyes locked with hers, causing her to glance away quickly.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

The bell went off and Usagi let out a loud sigh, getting out of her chair immediately along with Minako. Minako patted her shoulder, following her down the isle. "Usagi, sorry that the bitch attacked you," she mumbled, glancing sideways and blinking when she caught sight of a head of white hair, a man that let out a cute laugh. She went back to her friend, continuing to follow her.

Usagi shrugged, "It's okay I guess. I'm over it, though slightly embarrassed."

"Hey, don't be."

They stopped, both of the blondes turning their heads to stare at their teacher, Mr. Kou being the one that had spoken. Minako let a large smile come to her face as Usagi stood, staring at him emotionless. He smiled lightly, looking at Minako. "I didn't get your name."

"Minako Aino! I didn't get yours."

"I–"

"Well, I mean your first name. You see, we're going to be here for awhile, so why not get comfortable with the teacher?"

Mr. Kou raised a brow in amusement, letting out a chuckle before answering the loud blonde, "Seiya. Seiya Kou, but with Mrs. Beryl around, call me Mr. Kou."

"Roger that," Minako told him, giving him a salute. Usagi glanced at her, shaking her head slowly at her flirtatious friend that never stopped flirting! She needed a man to tie her down and she needed one fast. Usagi couldn't believe how fast she went through men. She went through them like underwear and it amazed Usagi and the rest of their friends'.

"Usagi, don't let Mrs. Beryl bother you," Seiya mumbled, returning his blue gaze at the petite blonde with the unique hairstyle.

"Kinda hard," Usagi replied, biting her bottom lip. Anyone who knew Usagi _knew _that she wasn't the independent type and she didn't know how to stick up for herself at times. Minako did most of it–all of it for her.

"She's a tough teacher, but she has a nice side," he told her, giving her a reassuring smile. "Just try not to talk during class again, alright?"

A smile slowly crept to her lips as she nodded, "Right, but I'm gonna have to admit that I can't wait when you start teaching. I have the feeling that you won't bite my head off right away."

"The feeling is right," he told her, his smile widening. The blonde was cute; he wasn't going to deny it. Though she was his student now, he was a man and he couldn't help checking her out. He noticed her as soon as he stepped into the room and he couldn't stop watching her. He wanted to get to know her and he would, using being her teacher as an advantage. "But run along you two and stay out of trouble."

"Us? In trouble?" Minako joked, rolling her eyes. "Hardly."

Seiya smirked, nodding his head, as he got comfortable in his seat, "Trouble makers written all over you two. Get outta here."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

"He's _hott_."

Usagi bit into her sandwich, glancing at her blonde friend with her eyes wide, scanning the large campus. She chewed, looking at Minako in confusion. She blurted the two words and she was clueless as to whom she was talking about. "Who?"

"Mr. Kou! _Hot damn_!"

"Minako.."

"I know what you're going to say Usagi. 'You say that about every guy!' True, but wow, **_Seiya_**. His name is even _hott_."

"Mr. Kou. Calling him by his name makes it seem like..we're _too _comfortable with him. Plus, we don't really know him well enough to call him by his first–"

"Think he's hot?" She interrupted, a sly grin coming to her face. She nudged her friend with her elbow, wiggling her brows that caused Usagi to laugh. Usagi shook her head, taking a sip of her pop.

"Minako, I'm engaged. I don't judge."

"Don't lie right to my _face _Usagi. Geez."

Usagi grinned, shaking her head once more as she avoided the question about their Sociology teacher. She took another sip of her pop, glancing around at the students' that had their noses in books or eating like herself. Seiya was a handsome man, it was obvious, but she was engaged so his looks meant nothing to her. Or his deep, rich voice that made her stomach feel odd. She had Mamoru, the man she loved and loved her back just as much.

College wasn't a place to check out other men while engaged.

* * *

- - - - - - - - -

So, here's my first chapter :) **Sorry **for any misspellings/grammar issues. I try. There's not much to say except that I hope you enjoyed reading and to let me know what you thought in a review! More characters introduced in the upcoming chapters!

:_Secret_:


	2. New Friends and Discussions

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**A/N: **Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

**Summary: **Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. A teacher that gives her what she wants.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o

_**New Friends and Discussions**_

Minako sighed as she entered her Art class, glancing around and sighing once more in defeat when she didn't recognize anyone. She sat down when she found a seat open, a bit disappointed that Usagi and herself had different classes, but she reminded herself that this wasn't high school anymore. She wouldn't see Usagi as often. She stared at the white sheet in front of her as students' started to fill in the room, glancing at the seat next to her as she heard the chair move.

She blinked twice when she recognized the head of white hair. She smiled big, recognizing the man from her first hour class. "Hey, you're in my first hour!"

The man looked at her with his bright green eyes, eyeing her up and down before raising a brow, leaning back in his chair and getting comfortable. He eyed her once more before looking at the paper sitting in front of him. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I've never seen you before in my life."

Her smile faded slightly, "Well, I sit _way _in the back. We have Sociology together with Mrs. Beryl. She pointed out my friend today–you know who you look like?" She asked, tilting her head slightly as the rest of the room talked among themselves. The man was cute, having long white hair that was pulled back into a pony, reminding her of Mr. Kou.

"Brad Pitt?" He questioned quietly, sending her another glance as his mouth stayed in a thin line. He watched as the blonde beside him laughed, shaking her head. His lips twitched upwards slightly, but he didn't want to become close friends with the girl. He was there to get an education, not to make friends and get distracted by women–especially the cute blonde next to him.

"No, our first hour student teacher, Mr. Kou."

"Because he's my older brother," he mumbled, looking at the teacher when she entered.

"What! He is? That must be awkward, having your older brother teach your class and grade your papers."

"Not really," he replied dully, tapping his pen on the desk.

"Oh," she mumbled, feeling a bit stupid. "Well, with me it would be. My name is Minako Aino."

He tried to ignore her, but he heard her mention her name and he made a note to remember it. He gave her another glance before looking back at the teacher as she did role call. Minako stared, giving him a big smile when he looked back at her, his green eyes directly set on hers. He didn't seem the harm in giving her his name. He tilted his head, giving her a smug grin. "Yaten."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi groaned as she sat in her Chemistry class, asking herself mentally why she decided to take the class in the first place. Science wasn't her favorite. She scratched her head, opening her book like the teacher instructed, telling the class to read and answer the five questions at the end of the chapter. Usagi sighed softly, glancing ahead as the teacher took a seat, allowing the class to talk and work with a partner. _'I miss high school where we actually knew **people **in the room! I need Minako..'_

"Hey, want to work together?"

Usagi blinked in surprise and looked next to her, staring at the brunette with the kind smile on her face. Usagi had noticed her earlier with a group of girls', all of them looking tough. She was tall–much taller than Usagi, so it was intimidating. She had her brown hair thrown up into a ponytail, loose curls framing the sides of her face. She wore casual jeans that had holes ripped on both thighs and a red shirt that had one black star on it. Usagi gave her a smile, nodding eagerly. The girl seemed nice enough. "Sure, my name is Usagi."

"Makoto, nice to meet you. Please don't be afraid of me like everyone else."

Usagi looked at her in confusion as she tore out two sheets of paper from her notebook. "Why should I be scared?"

"Well–"

Usagi lifted her hand to her mouth in a gasp, leaning closer to Makoto, "You haven't spent time in the slammer, have you!" She whispered, getting a laugh out of the taller girl.

"Nothing _that _serious. I have a reputation of fighting, so people are always scared of me. I just know how to take care of myself, you know? I'm actually a nice person. In high school, I got transferred in and out of at least three different schools and word gets around fast."

"That's hardcore."

Makoto laughed once more, amused by the smaller blonde. "Everyone does something bad at least once in their high school career. What about you?"

"Suspended for a day for calling a teacher a fat heffer. She wasn't supposed to hear me, but she did."

Makoto continued to laugh, shaking her head. "A fat heffer? I don't hear that a lot."

"She was being mean and she's overweight. I said it jokingly to my best friend, Minako, and the teacher heard and flipped out. She told the principal and I accepted my day suspension."

"Hardcore," Makoto teased, giving her a grin as she took her sheet of paper. Usagi smiled, liking the girl already and glad that she met someone so nice on her first day.

"Hey, how about we hang out sometime?"

Makoto blinked in surprise, glancing at her before forming another smile, "I'd like that! You're a cool girl, so why not?"

"You're not too bad yourself," Usagi told her, keeping the smile on her face. She had the feeling that they were going to become great friends, along with Minako. Minako became friends with almost everyone because of her friendly, yet wild personality.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi stretched as she wandered into the house, closing the door quietly before locking it. She smiled when Luna came running, letting out a loud meow as she brushed herself up against her leg. Usagi eagerly picked her up, holding her close as she wandered down the hall, stopping when she entered the living room, watching Mamoru fill out paper work on the couch. Her smile faded slightly as she let Luna hop down from her arms, watching her go and hop on a window ledge, her tail moving back and forth slowly as she sat down and stared out of the window.

Usagi took a step forward, her full smile coming back when Mamoru finally noticed her. He blinked in surprise before smiling back, moving papers aside and making room for her. "Usagi–how was your first day?"

"Could've went better," she mumbled as she sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes. "One of the teachers–she's a big meanie. I'm surprised she's even married. She's evil I tell ya."

Mamoru chuckled, placing his papers down to wrap an arm around her shoulder. "You think a lot of people are evil at first. You thought that of Rei," he told her, kissing the top of her head gently. Usagi glared slightly at the name, not liking it when he mentioned his secretary, Rei Hino. She wasn't a fan of the woman.

Usagi could tell that Rei had a thing for Mamoru. She made it obvious whenever she was around, giggling and pressing against him when she spoke. Usagi hated it, even telling Mamoru that she didn't like Rei around him, but he dismissed it. He thought it was silly, reassuring her that he wasn't attracted to Rei because he had her. She didn't see why he _wouldn't _be attracted to Rei. She was a strong woman, beautiful at that. Long black hair and long legs, she didn't doubt that if Mamoru weren't with her, he'd most likely be with Rei. She sighed, bringing her legs up to her chest as she cuddled closer to him. "Rei still is evil. I called last week to ask you something and she told me you were busy–with attitude Mamoru!"

"I think it's your imagination," he murmured, quickly signing a paper. She saw and frowned slightly, snatching his pen away from his hand. "Usa-"

"Mamoru, I can never have a conversation with you. Either you have your beeper, cell phone, computer, or pen and paper with you taking your attention away from me."

"Usagi, don't be childish. I have to work. You know that," he scolded softly, looking down at her with a frown when she looked up at him with her big blue eyes. He sighed when she glared at the childish comment, pulling away from him to get up. "I'm sorry, I–"

"Well, if you're going to be focusing on work _so _much, maybe I should find a job too to occupy myself when you're not here," she told him, wandering into the kitchen. _'Which is almost every day,' _she thought, opening the fridge to look for any kind of junk food. She smiled when she saw cookies, but it faded when she remembered the last batch of cookies she tried to bake. They were supposed to be light brown, not charcoal black.

He laughed, shaking his head, "Don't be silly. I support you. You don't _need _to work."

"Mamoru, I'm not going to attend college and come back home to a empty house. I need something to do."

"Spend time with your friends–you have plenty!"

"School, come home, friends. Doesn't sound _too_ exciting Mamoru. I'm getting a job, somewhere. I'll start looking."

"Oh, come on Usagi. What job could you possibly want or get? You're such a klutz–" He stopped when he received a glare, getting the clue to keep quiet. Another change that Mamoru went through. He was open with his words, not saying the best thing most of the time when it was directed towards Usagi. She stared at him briefly before looking ahead, making herself a bagel to eat.

She sighed, her shoulders dropping when she felt two hands on her waist, a kiss placed on her temple. She stared down at her bagel, letting Mamoru wrap his arms around her completely, blushing gently when she felt his breathe on her neck. "I'm sorry Usagi," he murmured, kissing her lightly in the dip between her neck and shoulder. "Listen, how about I take you out to lunch sometime next week? I'll leave a day open for you."

"If something comes up?" She asked innocently, looking at him with hope in her eyes.

"I'll ignore it," he told her, a bit unsure if he could inside. He smiled slightly, kissing her cheek. "I'm free right _now _actually. Let's go out to dinner instead of eating in. Go get ready and get dressed in something nice for tonight," he instructed, pulling away from her as she turned around, raising a brow.

She leaned against the counter, crossing her arms. "Dinner? For real?"

"Really," he told her in a promising voice, forcing his smile to stay on his face. He truly wondered when the last time it was that they had dinner together. "By the time you're out of the shower and everything, my bit of paper work will be done. Promise."

She gave him a big smile, a smile that could brighten up anyone's day, including his. "Alright."

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another update! Sorry for any mispellings in this chapter. **Thanks **for all the reviews! I'm surprised I got nine already from one little chapter! Yaten, Rei, and Makoto introduced in this chapter. Though it was little, they'll have more time in the next chapter and others. Remember, obviously, there's a OOC here too :o) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter though!

**Dertupio:** I'm glad you liked the introduction! I thought it would be boring, but the story does get moving along.

**Sailor Saturn 2:** I love the name and..nice threat lol.

**Marisa Makou: **Seiya's more than hot! Thanks for the luck :)

**Kaelien:** I'm all for Seiya/Usagi, it's just too cute. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Lunadoragon:** Were you thinking Yaten :) Because he was revealed as the white haired man!

**Allison: **I'm flattered that you think that!

And **thanks **to others that reviewed :) They all mean a lot to me. **R&R**!

:_Secret_:


	3. Odango

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**A/N: **Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

**Summary: **Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. A teacher that gives her what she wants.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Odango**_

o-o-o-o-o-o

**Haldwell University**

**Two Weeks Later**

Usagi caught her breathe as she reached her first hour class, inhaling deeply as she neared the door, peeking in through the window. She pressed her face against it, glancing around the room and hoping that they had a substitute or Mrs. Beryl was out of the room. She saw that everyone was speaking, working on an assignment together and she opened the door slowly, stepping into the class.

"Ms. Tsukino, how _nice _of you to decide to join us–fifteen minutes after class has already started," Mrs. Beryl yelled from her desk, glasses on her face and hanging at the edge of her nose. Usagi froze, looking like a deer in headlights as everyone quieted down, looking at Mrs. Beryl and Usagi.

Minako groaned, shaking her head as she stared at her friend. Mrs. Beryl and Usagi weren't the best of friends and they made it clear. Usagi glared and Mrs. Beryl embarassed her on purpose, sometimes for no reason at all. Almost the entire class disliked her immediately, except for the brown nosers and smarter students. Usagi smiled sheepishly, opening her mouth to apologize, but stopped when Mrs. Beryl waved her off and told her to get to her seat. She practically ran up the steps to get to her seat. She sat down, leaning back with her eyes closed as she calmed her breathing.

"Get your morning excercise?" Minako asked teasingly, sticking out her tongue and winking when Usagi opened an eye to glare.

"Actually, _yes_. I had a interview today at Pokeys."

"That awesome restuarant! They have the best food–and all the hot drunks go there on the big basketball game days," Minako told her, a sly grin coming to her face. Usagi laughed, shaking her head at the ridiculous statement. Usagi placed her purse down next to the desk, sighing as she looked over to Minako with a smile on her face.

"I got the job though," Usagi told her, her smile widening when Minako congratulated her with excitement. Usagi took her pen out of her purse as she leaned over, sitting up straight and jumping when she saw Mr. Kou standing near them with his brow raised. "Sir–"

"Make sure to catch up with what we're busy doing," he interupted, glancing down where Yaten was sitting when he saw a balled up piece of paper fly. "And stay after class today. I have to speak to you."

Minako stared at Mr. Kou before glancing at Usagi, worry evident in her eyes as she stared at her. Usagi opened her mouth to speak before glancing away from him, nodding before he walked off down the stairs. Usagi groaned, smacking herself on her forehead. Minako grabbed her purse, zipping it open and pulling out a pack of Winter Fresh gum. "Well, at least it isn't _Mrs. Beryl _that you have to talk to. It's his class today," she told her, trying to comfort her a little. A sly grin came to her lips as she tossed gum to Usagi. "Have fun talking with the hot ass teacher."

"Minako," Usagi hissed, "that is _all _you think about. Get your head out of the gutter."

"Usagi, do you realize how many girls in _this _class will give anything to be in your position right now? _You _get to stay after class with _Seiya Kou_. Seiya Kou. Mrs. Usagi Kou–"

"Quit joking like that," Usagi warned dangerously, popping the stick of gum into her mouth, "and that guy keeps looking back here."

Minako blinked, looking to where Usagi motioned and she smiled, looking back at her best friend. "You remember when I was talking about this hottie–it's him. His name is Yaten and guess what, his older brother is Seiya! They look _just _alike, despite the hair and eye difference. And Yaten is shorter. I pointed it out and he hates being shorter than most men here," she told her, a smile on her face.

Usagi smiled, "Is he nice?"

"Somewhat. He has an attitude."

"I see.."

"He's nice to me, _sometimes._ I swear he has PMS days. He acts like it. You should meet him sometime, I'll introduce you two and I'll introduce him to Makoto."

Usagi was right. Minako and Makoto clicked instantly, one because Makoto gave her some cookies that she made and Minako fell in love with her cooking. Two, Makoto was nice and just Minakos type of person. They always spent lunch together and hung out at night whenever they could. Makoto was glad to have some new friends and also very glad that they weren't afraid of her. Minako even teased Yaten due to the fact that he was shorter than Makoto, a girl. He hated it, ignoring her the whole hour they had of Art. Minako truly liked Yaten, even though she didn't know much about him. He was usually quiet and he kept his answers short when she asked him questions. She hoped that things would work out her way, Yaten turning out to like her too. She highly doubted it though.

Yaten was a flirt and she heard her share of stories about him from other girls'. He was the playboy, a man that used his charm and looks to get girls'. And he got them. Used them until he was bored, breaking their hearts without a care. Girls wanted to avoid him, but they couldn't find themselves to do so. Minako raised a brow, thinking about everything she heard about Yaten. She wasn't sure if it were all true, but she did find him talking to a lot of different girls and exchanging numbers.

Class went by fast, students' getting up to leave and Usagi smiling at Minako as she waved, leaving the room. Usagi gathered her things, glancing at Mrs. Beryl as she left the room, closing the door quietly when she made sure everyone was out except Usagi and Mr. Kou. She stood up slowly, clearing her throat as she made her way down the stairs, seeing Mr. Kou at his desk, sorting out papers that they had turned in before the class ended. She stopped, standing a few feet away from his desk, biting her lip nervously.

Seiya glanced up from the papers, giving her a small smile. "Nervous? Don't be, I won't scream at you like Mrs. Beryl does."

"Do you like her?" Usagi blurted, a frown coming to her pretty face. Seiya stood up straight, blinking in surprise from the random question before laughing, dropping the papers on his desk.

"Why?" He asked quietly, staring at the petite blonde. He had gotten to know Usagi throughout the weeks, laughing when she tripped more than once in the class. He found her blush adorable, along with her glare that she sent at others for laughing. The girl was mesmorizing, yet he knew that she was his student. Nothing could happen.

"Because she seems..unbearable to be around," Usagi pointed out, lifting her chin up. She was going to tell the truth.

"At times, she is," he told her, walking around his desk to stand in front of her. "Listen, you've been arriving late for class for the past week. Is anything wrong?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

Usagi blinked her big blue, innocent eyes at him, nodding with a sheepish smile on her face. "I just have trouble waking up in the morning, that's all. I'm always late for _everything_. I'm really sorry–I'll try coming early tomorrow since it's Friday! I can prove to you on the last day of the week that I can come in–and I don't break promises."

Seiya raised a brow, giving her a smirk. Usagi stared at him, his smirk melting her insides. She hated herself right there and then when he gave her that feeling. She was engaged to the love of her life! He was her TEACHER. "You're promising, huh? Hmm, deal then. _Pinky _promise me that you **won't **be late for class tomorrow, Ms. Tsukino. Nobody breaks pinky promises."

Usagi laughed, holding out her hand and locking her pinky with his, amusement dancing in her eyes as she stared up into his dark blue eyes. "And just Usagi."

"What about," he started, glancing up at the ceiling in thought, "odango?"

She slipped her pinky away from his, feeling herself twitch at the annoying nickname she heard throughout her life. She forced a smile, anger evident in her eyes as she looked at him. He laughed, placing his hand on her shoulder as he passed her, "I take that as a no then," he called out, bending down and picking up a empty Dorito bag.

"Yup! I won't be late–I have to go," she told him, sending him a smile over her bare shoulder.

Seiya nodded, staring at the blonde angel that was leaving his classroom. He smirked, tossing the bag in the trash can, "Bye, odango!"

"I have a name!" She yelled out with rage, sending a glare back at the laughing teacher.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Art**

Minako stuck out her tongue slightly as she concentrated on her drawing, squinting her eyes and tilting her head as she tried to figure out placement. Yaten glanced at her, then her drawing, ignoring his own. He removed his headphones, letting them rest around his neck as he paused his CD player.

"What's _that_?" He asked, giving her drawing a look. "What's that blob there?"

"It's a person," she shot out, giving him a glare. "It's a rough draft of placement–don't make fun of it!"

"I'm not making fun of it, I simply asked you what the blob was," he told her dryly, his green eyes meeting hers. They were both unaware of the few girls' in the class giving Minako dirty looks, hating the fact that _she _got to sit right **next **to Yaten and _she _got to speak to him. Yaten somewhat had a fan club. He had heard about it and just shook his head, thinking the girls' were silly. They didn't know him or _anything _about him, so he didn't see how they formed a fan club or _why_.

"Well, what's _that _blob on your paper?"

Minako pointed to the object on his paper, Yaten raising a brow as he followed her finger. "It's obviously a dog, anyone could tell. You're just trying to get me back for calling your person a blob."

Minako felt her eyebrow twitched as she gave Yaten a dirty look before returning her gaze back to her paper. She completely missed the small grin that appeared on Yatens face. He loved tormenting the girl. It was easy. He looked back at his paper, adding a few more lines and scribbles, "What's the scene you're drawing anyway?"

"A woman," she started, smiling as she worked on the other person, "staring and longing to be with this man walking."

"Where's the man? That big scribble?"

"That's a tree! Geez, I'm getting started on drawing him."

Yaten leaned against his palm, staring at her drawing, "So, this woman is longing to be with some man she doesn't know? Stalker?"

"No," she mumbled, giving him a smile, "she knows this man. They're friends and she secretly loves him. She can't tell him because she fears rejection."

"Rejection makes a person stronger," he commented, removing his headphones from his neck.

"Or totally depressed," she mumbled, erasing a mistake. She glanced at his drawing, listening as a girl walked by and called Yatens name seductively, waving when he glanced at her. He ignored the wave, looking back to his paper. "What's your scene?"

"A man holding a frisbee, walking on the beach with his dog."

"That's boring."

Yaten gave her a look, a noise sounding from the back of his throat at the same time. "It's based on my dog and I, when he _was_ alive. We always took walks on the beach and played around. He died, getting hit by a car right in front of me. It was horrible. I still remember his blood landing on my face as the car hit him, his blood on my hands as I went to check his breathing."

Minako gasped as Yaten stared at her with a dull expression on his face. He watched as she set her pencil down, her bottom lip coming out slightly as she gave him an apologetic look. Yaten blinked, sure she was going to start crying. "I'm _so _sorry, I didn't know your dog died! I take it back, the drawing scene isn't so boring after–"

Yaten gave her a short laugh, smirking at her as he shook his head, returning his attention back to his drawing.

"What?" Minako asked in confusion, scooting closer to him when he didn't answer. "Why did you laugh? Why are you smiling like that! You just told me your dog died and I feel awful for–"

"Your name should be Gullible," he told her, his green eyes darting to hers. Her face faulted. "I never had a dog. I hate dogs. I was just kidding. See, I have a sense of humor."

"Some humor Yaten!"

o-o-o-o-o-o

* * *

Usagi blinked in surprise as Minako grabbed her arm, dragging her off in a different direction with Makoto rambling on about a class. Minako laughed at something she said, shaking her head as she looked at Usagi. "We're going to sit with Mr. Kou to eat today!"

"What!" She glared, pulling away from Minako, "No way! Do you know what he called me? _Odango_."

"That fits perfectly," Makoto blurted, receiving a glare from the shorter girl. "Anyway.."

Minako rolled her eyes, tugging Usagi along. "Oh, don't be a brat, Usagi. He was just kidding and who _hasn't _called you that in your life?"

"Quite a few people, actually!"

"Keep believing that. Let's go eat with him. He's by himself."

'_Why can't we keep it that way?' _Usagi thought to herself, letting Minako and Makoto lead the way outside to where all the tables and benches were. Usagi shielded her eyes from the bright sun that flashed her eyes as soon as she stepped outside, her skin warming up as the rays touched her skin. Minako giggled as she found Seiya with her eyes, seeing that he had two other male students' sitting with him now, laughing as Seiya spoke. Usagi swallowed nervously, wondering why a feeling came over her body as she saw Seiya.

Seiya looked up as he sensed them coming towards him, his eyes glancing at Makoto and Minako before settling on the blonde in a pink, off the shoulder top and short jean skirt that was ripped slightly on her right thigh. His students' whistled, nudging each other as they caught sight of the three. Minako smiled at them, but kept her focus on her teacher. "We were wondering if we could eat with you today and just..talk!"

"Let me think about that," he started, sending the three of them a smile, "do I _really _want to listen to you three talk about hot guys' in your classes?"

"That's not _all _girls' talk about Mr. Kou," Minako pointed out, sending a wink to the other students'. "We talk about food, shopping, talking, our lives, and whatnot. See, big list," she told him, sitting down on the grass with Makoto, leaving Usagi standing. Minako glanced at her and then back at Seiya, grinning to herself when she saw them staring at each other. More like Usagi glaring, but still. She grabbed her hand gently, tugging her down to sit.

Minako had nothing against Mamoru, but she thought that Usagi had the right to flirt with men. She wasn't married _yet _and Mamoru was never around. She thought that Usagi deserved to act her age and just act wild, but not cheat on Mamoru. There was a difference between flirting and cheating, in Minakos book. Makoto smiled at Seiya, introducing herself and vice versa. Usagi bit into her ham sandwich, trying to keep Seiya out of her thougths.

She wanted the attractive man to stay out of her head, but it didn't help when Minako brought him up often and is currently making her sit with him. She sighed, barely listening to the two boys' that were now talking to Minako and Makoto, all of them laughing at something.

"What's wrong, odango?"

She was listening hard enough to hear Seiya say the annoying nickname. She sent him a glare, swallowing and closing her eyes briefly. "I don't appreciate the name, that's what."

"Aw, someone can't take a little teasing?" He asked playfully, his sexy grin on his face. "It fits you perfectly, you know–"

"So I've heard," Usagi mumbled, taking another bite of her ham sandwich as her eyes locked with Seiyas. She groaned mentally as she glanced away, realizing that she loved his eyes and they also made her melt.

'_I don't **like **him, it's just that he's good-looking. I'm allowed to look, aren't I? It's not like I want to date him or anything. I'm sure Mamoru looks at other women anyway. I **know **that for a fact since there's other women that are a lot more gorgeous than I am.'_

"Odango, let me have some of your chips."

She glared at nothing, throwing the chips at him.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi sighed as she walked down the hall, rolling her head side to side, wanting to go home and take a short nap. She smiled as she passed Makoto, motioning for her to call her to make plans for the weekend. Makoto gave her a thumbs up, hanging onto her car keys as she walked away with another girlfriend. Usagi kept the smile planted on her face as she made her way down the hall, finding Minako leaving a classroom.

"Minako, what are we doing tomorrow night?"

"Most likely going out," she told her, adjusting her purse. "I'm free Friday and Saturday. Birthday for my younger cousin on Sunday. Oh joy," she grumbled, causing Usagi to laugh lightly.

"Alright, call me and let me know the plans. Makoto will be coming too."

"Roger that," she told her with a smile, passing her after sending her a wink. Minako pulled out her cell phone as she made her way to the parking lot, gasping and looking up when she bumped into someone, surprised when she saw that it was Yaten. He gave her a small smile, his eyes covered by his sunglasses.

"How about we go out somewhere tomorrow night?"

"_Funny_, Yaten," she let out, glaring slightly.

"I'm not teasing," he mumbled, losing his smile. The only negative about being sarcastic all the time is that people didn't know when you were serious. "Tomorrow night, I want to take you somewhere."

"As a date?"

"If you want it to be."

"What do you want it to be?"

"A date," he told her, getting out his cell phone. He took hers, punching his number in her phone book and finding her number also, punching it in his. "I'll call you tomorrow."

"But–I have plans with my friends–"

"They can meet us there and hang out, but it'll still be _our _date. I'll pick you up, drop you off by the end of the night, and possibly give you a goodnight kiss."

Minako laughed, shutting her cell phone. "Possibly?"

"It depends if I'm in the mood or not," he teased, glancing down at his watch. "I'll call. Gotta go, blondie."

"Bye," she mumbled, turning around to watch him walk off, a big grin coming to her face. _'Score! I have to call Usagi and Makoto!'_

_

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi bit her lip as she crumpled up the note Mamoru left her, shaking her head slowly as she stripped out of her pants, climbing onto the couch clad in her shirt and underwear. She smiled when Luna pounced on her, nudging her hand for affection. Usagi kissed her forehead lightly, turning on the television and turning on MTV, dropping the remote on the floor next to her. Her dinner date with Mamoru two weeks ago went well, surprised that he ignored his beeper and cell phone, but she knew it wouldn't happen often like she wanted.

She sighed loudly, closing her eyes as Luna lied down next to her, curling against her. Usagi would forget about not spending time with Mamoru over the weekend, knowing that she would have a great time with her friends.

* * *

- - - - - – - - - - -

**Thanks **to everyone who reviewed! More S+U action, expect more in the next also :o) The story is moving along now. More M+Y also, of course, since they're one of my favorite couples. Are they anyone elses'? Keep the reviews coming :o)! I'm glad everyone likes the story so far. Next chapter will be out soon.


	4. Voice and Laughter

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**_Bold _**LYRICS

A/N: Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

**Summary: **Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. Will a forbidden attraction take place? Seiya hopes so.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Voice and Laughter**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next Day**

**Friday **

**Haldwell University**

Seiya entered the classroom with a coffee in one hand, files underneath his other arm as he rushed in the classroom, hearing the students' talk and laugh out loud. Few were already sleeping. He placed his coffee down, sighing with the knowing that Mrs. Beryl came down with something and would be out until at least Tuesday. Until then, he had control of the 'monsters' she had to call students'. He smiled slightly, looking around the class and blinking in surprise when he saw Usagi in her seat, smiling at him.

She held up her pinky and a grin appeared on his lips before he winked at her, hearing the bell. He yelled for everyone to get in their seats, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed, raising a brow when Yaten took his time, but sped up his walking when Seiya sent him a look. Yaten took his seat, glancing at the girl next to him and accepting some skittles from her.

"Alright, class, first off.."

Minako dazed off as soon as Seiya started to speak, glancing at Usagi, "Don't _think _I didn't see that wink, Usagi."

"Oh Minako, don't freak out. There's no _love affair_ with the teacher. I promised him that I would be here on time today and you know me, I never break promises."

"True," she murmured, looking at Seiya when the class groaned. "Wait, what did I miss!" Minako cried out, gripping her desk and making half of the class laugh or shake their heads. Seiya rolled his eyes, looking at Usagi before glancing at Minako.

"Minako, you would've heard me if you hadn't been speaking to Usagi there. Tell me, what was _so _interesting that you had to talk while I was speaking?"

"Well," Minako started, making Usagi stare at her in shock. She was going to say something, something embarrassing. She could feel it coming. "We were talking about how unbelievably sexy your voice is today. It sounds like you just woke up and it's all husky-like with sleepiness added in," she told, making the class laugh once again, a few of the girls giving whistles and agreeing with Minako. Usagi felt her face flush immediately and her eyes darted to Seiya, shaking her head as her mouth opened, but no words came out.

Yaten grinned to himself slightly, turning around in his seat slightly to look back at Minako and Usagi. Minako was enjoying herself, giggling as Usagi competed with the color of a tomato. Seiya scratched his head, shaking it afterwards with a small smile on his lips, quieting down the class. He laughed to himself softly before repeating the essay assignment they had for the weekend. They groaned once more, but he reassured that the essay only had to be four pages and they could pick what topic they chose to write on from the book.

Yaten sighed loudly, picking up his pen and writing down the assignment so he wouldn't forget, though he would most likely not do the assignment anyway. He closed his planner, opening it briefly to read what he had written down. In big letters, he wrote to remind himself that he had a date with Minako. He glanced at other days, seeing the list of women he had saved for another time to go on dates. Minako was different from the rest of them--which he would admit. She was cute, a flirt, but she had innocence thrown in the mix. Innocence wasn't exactly a word he associated with all the other girls' he asked out for a date previously.

He wasn't into serious relationships; he just wanted to get to know Minako a bit better. He doubted that he would develop serious feelings for her.

"Alright," he heard Seiya speak, looking up from his planner, "get started looking for a topic and come up to my desk when you have chosen one. Only one person per topic. If you come up and someone has that topic, you have to look for another."

Usagi watched as he went around to sit down in his leather chair, pulling out line paper to write which student had what topic. Usagi glanced at Minako, watching her eyes dart through the book. She sighed loudly, opening her book with tired eyes. Homework wasn't her favorite thing in the world.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minako rolled down the window as Usagi drove down the street, headed to Taco Bell for a quick lunch. Minako slipped her sunglasses on, tucking strands of blonde hair behind her ears. A small grin came to her face as she looked as Usagi, leaning her arm out of the window. "So, are you okay with meeting me tonight?"

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine," she told her with a smile, glancing at her. "Makoto said she could make it too, but I have to know where we're going exactly."

"Oh, right. Yaten said it was that new hot place that just opened–The Music Joint. All local bands and stuff play there. He said it would be very cool and I haven't been there yet. They allow people eighteen and older to go, but they won't serve the alcohol to minors. I'm sure I can work a drink or two out of an older guy," she told, winking at Usagi and earning a laugh.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Luna sat on the bathroom counter as Usagi got ready, applying lip-gloss to her plain lips. She twisted the cap on, placing it in her purse next to her, flattening out her skirt. She hoped she looked alright with her cream-colored mini-skirt and black strapless shirt that clung to her skin. She turned around to eye the rest of her body, smiling when she saw Mamoru in the mirror. She looked at him, letting him place a kiss on her cheek.

He worked his tie, slipping it slowly away from his neck as he eyed his beautiful fiancé, his brows rising. "You look, incredible. Going out with friends?"

"Yes, Makoto is picking me up and we're meeting Minako at The Music Joint."

"Oh," he murmured, nodding, "that place is getting great reviews. Have fun tonight, but not too much fun without me."

Usagi wrapped his arm around her waist, looking up at him, "You could always come if you want to."

"That's alright," he told her with a small smile, "I'm tired to begin with. I wouldn't be much fun while I'm tired, but maybe next time."

'_How many times have I heard that before?'_ Her smile faded slightly as she nodded, letting him place another kiss on her cheek before he headed out of the bathroom and down the hall. She brought her hands up, turning to the mirror as she played with her fingers, wanting to tell Mamoru that he neglected her and they weren't as close as before. _'He would deny it and blame work. A lot of people work and they have time for their fiancés,' _she thought to herself, looking down at her wedding finger.

Luna let out a low cry, causing Usagi to look at her. Her smile returned as she rubbed the ear of her black cat, "You don't even see Mamoru that much either. You use to cuddle with him and everything..and now you hardly go near him when he's home," she murmured to herself, noticing how much everything was changing. She bent down, kissing Luna softly, "But I have to go Luna. _Behave_ and I'll be back in no time, alright?"

The cat merely let out a louder cry, rubbing herself against Usagi before hopping off of the counter, padding out of the bathroom happily.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Music Joint**

Usagi and Makoto stood out of the club, Makoto rubbing her bare arms as she glared at the Bouncer that wouldn't let a few people in at the moment. She grumbled under her breath, looking at Usagi who was also rubbing her bare arms at a fast speed. Usagi whined, looking up at Makoto. "Sorry about this, but I had no idea we would have to wait in a line full of people! Minako said nothing of the sort!"

"I'm sure she didn't know. Don't worry about it, we'll be in there in no time," she reassured, hoping that it was the truth.

"Hey, you guys!"

They both blinked in surprise, hearing Minako's voice. She waved at them, Yaten close behind her as they made their way to the two, a big smile on Minako's face. She introduced the three, Usagi nodding slowly as her eyes met with Yaten. He seemed nice enough to get along with, but she vowed to hurt him if he hurt Minako in any way. Yaten glanced at the rest of the people in the line, Makoto raising a brow when she heard whispers from girls'.

"How about you guys' follow me. I can get you two in," he mumbled, motioning for them to follow as he started to walk off with Minako. Usagi and Makoto shared glances, wondering how the short man would be able to get them past the bouncer. Their question was answered when Yaten shared a handshake with the muscled bouncer, the bouncer showing a nice side as he chatted with Yaten. Usagi and Makoto looked at Minako who in return, shrugged.

Within a matter of seconds, they were all let in and ignored the cries from the waiting people outside. Music reached their ears immediately, the grins on their faces widening as they watched people dance along with the music, girls' closing in on the stage in hopes of touching the singer. Usagi glanced around, looking at the vibrant colors that splashed the dark walls, pictures of bands that have performed at the club. She blinked in surprise when she saw a photo of Blink 182.

She gasped softly when she bumped into someone, looking up to apologize to a blonde man. He merely smiled at her; waving off the apology before walking off, drink in hand. Makoto let her green eyes follow the man, interest in her eyes, along with Minako. He wasn't bad looking–not one bit. Usagi rolled her eyes, accusing them of checking out anything with legs and a male genital. They neared the stage, Usagi letting her gaze travel to the stage when she heard a silky voice singing into the microphone.

Her eyes widened in shock and she stopped following the group, letting Yaten lead Makoto and Minako off into the crowd. She saw none other than her _teacher_, Mr. Kou on stage singing on stage with a woman behind him, playing the violin as he sang to the fast song. Her eyes darted to the woman, her mouth opening in awe at how beautifully she played along with drums in the background. Not to mention that she was beautiful with her wavy teal hair that reached her shoulders. Her blue eyes made their way back to Seiya, Usagi taking in his appearance of wearing black pants and a navy blue shirt that was unbuttoned.

She was more than surprised–finding out that her teacher was a singer and that he had a great body underneath his–_'WHOA. NO. I did **not **just check out Mr. Kou! That's disgusting! He's my teacher!'_ She flinched when she felt a hand encircle her upper arm and she numbly followed Makoto, being led through black curtains that revealed a hall of rooms. She stepped into the large room that Makoto led her too, blinking in surprise when she saw the blonde haired man pouring drinks for everyone in the room. She glanced at Minako and Yaten who were sitting on a cream-colored couch, talking quietly to each other.

"This is Haruka," Makoto introduced, motioning to the man that neared them, a smile on his face.

"N-Nice to meet you," Usagi stammered, holding out her hand and blushing lightly when Haruka took her hand, placing a kiss on the top gently.

"Likewise," he murmured out, flashing her a quick smile before his eyes darted to the door. Usagi turned to look, her eyes locked on Seiya as he walked through the door, fanning himself off as the woman followed him in, smiling at Haruka as she closed the door.

"Man, it's too hot back here. Did the air conditioner break, _again_?" Seiya asked, opening his eyes and blinking several times in surprise when he saw three of his students in the room, his eyes mainly focused on Usagi. A sly smile came to his face as he stopped fanning himself, "Odango! What a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here-ever."

"I," she started, glancing at Haruka and the woman, "I didn't know you _sang_."

"A hobby, I guess you could say," he told her, getting himself a drink as he made his way across the room. "Yaten isn't too bad himself either," he teased lightly, glancing back at his younger brother. He turned back around once he got himself a drink, motioning to Haruka, "I'm sure you all met Haruka–that next to her is her girlfriend, Michiru. A master with the violin. She even performed for the President a year ago."

Michiru let a faint blush adorn her cheeks as Seiya pointed out her performance for the President, being a bit shy herself. She let the girls' introduce themselves, shaking their hands gently before reality hit the three students.

Usagi raised a brow in confusion, wondering if she heard right. '_HER girlfriend? That's a total dude–right?'_

_

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi opened her mouth to protest as Makoto walked off with a guy that asked her to dance, cursing under her breath since she was the only one left–with Seiya. She clenched her fists, looking around nervously before looking back at Seiya, glaring when she found him staring.

"What?"

"You seem..it seems like you don't want to be alone with me," he told her, shifting in his seat across from her at the table they were sitting at. They had left the room, everyone agreeing that they wanted to go back out and have some fun on the dance floor.

Usagi made a noise from the back of her throat, flinging her hair over her shoulder. "Well, actually, I don't care," she lied easily, catching a glimpse of Haruka and Michiru. She stared briefly before looking back at Seiya. "Before, in the room, you said Michiru was Haruka's girlfriend, but–"

"Haruka's a woman," he told her before sipping his drink, looking at her with enjoyment. He removed his glass from his lips, smirking at the young blonde. "You thought she was a guy," he accused loudly, loving her reaction.

She blushed from embarrassment, glancing away from him. "I wasn't the only one! Makoto and Minako thought so too before _you _said something. She pulls off–looking like a man v-very..well," she told him, feeling her cheeks enflame even more as Seiya laughed at her.

"She does, I thought she was a man when we first met also. Don't be embarrassed," he mumbled to her, giving her a wink when she looked at him. She smiled slightly, the blush slowly leaving her cheeks. "So, you looked a bit surprised, seeing me here."

"Well, you sing!" She gasped out, a large smile coming to her face, "And you're _amazing_! Who would've thought that such a jerk would have a great voice!"

His face faulted at the name he was called, setting his drink down. "Jerk?"

"I don't appreciate the nickname you call me," she grumbled, getting a laugh from her teacher. He shook his head, glancing around as the DJ started to play songs, giving another band a break from the stage. He looked away when he caught sight of his younger brother grinding to the song with Minako.

"Yeah, I helped bring this place to life, so to say," he told her, a small smile on his lips. "Along with Michiru since she loves music, of course."

"She seems very kind."

"She is."

"How do you know her?" She asked, placing her elbows on the tabletop.

"She's my ex-girlfriend," he told her, earning a look from his student. He shrugged, giving her a crooked smile, "I guess she's bi. It took some time for Haruka and myself to get use to each other."

"That must hurt your ego, to be left for a woman," Usagi told him, laughing afterwards when he gave her a glare. He glanced at her from his drink, her laughter being music to his ears. He wanted to hear more of it and he wanted to see her more _out _of his class. "You should come here more often. I'm here every weekend, introducing new bands or just having a good time."

"I will," she gushed, staring at her teacher with a smile. "I think this will be my new weekend place to go and party."

His smile remained on his lips as he watched her, noticing how she glanced at his bare chest before averting her gaze quickly. Maybe he wasn't the only one checking somebody out. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

- - - - - - - – - - –

:o) I try to make the chapters longer because someone commented that they would like longer chapters (was it for this story? Not sure.). Finally worked in Michiru and Haruka :o) I **think **that I will throw other characters in here, but for now, it's a maybe. **Sorry **for any grammar/misspellings. I'm not perfect. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and **thanks **for the lovely reviews :o) You guys are great. Also, uploading has become a problem for some reason. It keeps reading error when I try submitting a new chapter, so blame that for late updates :o/


	5. StudentTeacher

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Author:** YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**_Bold_** LYRICS

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

Summary: Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. Will a forbidden attraction take place? Seiya hopes so.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Student-Teacher**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi laughed as she grinded with Minako, Minako sending a wink to Yaten as she grabbed his wrist gently, pulling him over to join them and he gladly obliged. Usagi reached for Makoto, pulling her away from the man she was busy dancing with, making her join them, barely noticing that the man had followed to continue dancing with Makoto.

Seiya watched from the table, glancing next to him when Haruka took a seat, a grin on her face. Seiya looked at her in annoyance, "What?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, looking over to where Seiya was staring. "Your brother is quite the popular man, isn't he?"

"Quite the womanizer also," he told Haruka, his brows rising.

"Oh, I think almost every man goes through that stage in life," she joked, nudging his arm as she returned her gaze back to the four students dancing with each other. "She's cute."

"Wha–who?" Seiya asked incredulously.

"Odango, as you call her," Haruka told with a sly smile, glancing at the handsome man next to her. She watched as emotions crossed his face, surprise and doubt. She wanted to press the issue further, ignoring two girls' that passed them, giving them both seductive looks. "Don't you think?"

"I can't _judge _my student," he gritted out in annoyance, hating Haruka at the very moment. Haruka wasn't a stupid woman and she could easily read people, which aggravated him to no end at times. "But I will say that she's a very nice girl—klutz, but nice girl."

"Don't play games, Seiya. We see how you look at her."

"We?"

"Michiru and I," she told him, glancing at the bar. Seiya raised a brow, looking at the twenty-one year old woman, deciding to play more games with her.

"I don't look at her in _any way_," he lied easily, leaning back in his chair comfortably, tapping his fingers on his thigh to the beat of the music.

"How long are you going to tell yourself that? If I were you, I would stop right now, because you're a horrible liar," she told him, slipping off of her chair as she gave him a smirk, excusing herself to go to the bar. Seiya watched her briefly before returning his gaze back to Usagi, watching as she laughed hysterically with her friends'. He was a horrible liar and he realized that as he let his eyes drift down her body, shifting once more in his seat as he eyed the way her shirt outlined her curves perfectly and her skirt did the same, hugging her hips and rear. He wanted to be Yaten for once in his life.

Makoto and Usagi danced together, both of them doing the same moves and moving closer together, catching the attention of men around them. The two girls' had let Minako be alone with Yaten, both of them watching briefly. It looked as if the two were dating with the way they were dancing. Then again, they knew Minako wasn't shy. Makoto slowed down her movements as her phone started to vibrate against her thigh. She slipped out her cell phone, flipping it open and reading the text message, biting her lip.

She stopped, showing Usagi the text message from her mom, wanting her home because her uncle surprised them by coming a few days early. Usagi waved her off, a smile on her face as she moved closer to Makoto, "Hey, don't worry about it! I'll find another way home! We can do this next weekend!"

"Are you sure!" She yelled back, both of them fighting against the loud music.

"Positive! Go on!"

Makoto smiled, giving her a quick hug before wandering off, making her way through the crowd of bodies. Usagi sighed loudly, jumping when she felt a hand on her waist, looking to see a strange man. She forced a smile, moving away from him when he asked her to dance. She bit her lip, wanting to say no, but she didn't want to come off as rude. She opened her mouth to answer, blinking in surprise when she felt a hand on her wrist.

"She's with me," she heard Seiya say, watching as Seiya gave the man a smile, leading her off afterwards. He let go when they were a few feet away from the man, smiling down at his student. "Looked like you needed to be rescued."

"Yeah," she said, her shoulders sagging. "I did—thanks."

"No problem. I know what it's like to get unwanted attention—especially from your classmates!"

Usagi laughed, nodding in agreement. "Almost every girl in your classes is madly in love with you. One girl in my row even writes your name on her notebook with a heart around it."

"Oh geez," he mumbled, scratching his head as he reached their table.

"It's cute," she teased, climbing onto the seat next to him. He gave her a look, letting her know that he didn't think it was so cute. She giggled, grabbing his drink that was sitting on the table and taking a sip, scrunching up her nose when the drink burnt her throat. She placed it back down, coughing gently.

"I take it you're not a big drinker."

"Not really," she admitted, giving him a smile. "I drink sometimes, but I've only been drunk about three times my whole life. Throwing up and having a hangover the next day isn't my favorite."

He smirked lightly, "I know what you mean. Why did Makoto leave?"

"Family member got into town early and her mom wanted her home. She's really close to her uncle, so she wanted to go see him tonight. She was my ride, so I have to find another ride and I _doubt _Minako will be leaving anytime soon."

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah, it's midnight and my feet hurt."

"I could always take you."

It surprised her and she showed it how her blue eyes widened slightly as she stared at her teacher. He merely stared back, a soft smile on his face as she debated mentally. She trusted him—that wasn't the issue. He was her teacher and he was offering her a ride home. It didn't seem right. She wouldn't lie to herself, telling herself that he wasn't attractive. He was very much gorgeous. Her surprise vanished as she smiled, nodding. "Are you sure you want to leave now?"

"I'm sure," he told her, finishing off his drink before placing it down and slipping off of his chair. "Let's go."

Haruka watched as Usagi got up from her seat, Seiya pushing it in for her as he lead her away from the table, the both of them exchanging words. Michiru followed her eyes, a gentle smile coming to her lips as she caught sight of them. Usagi was a cute, sweet girl and Michiru found herself liking her immediately. She had the same idea as Haruka, wanting those two to get together despite the teacher and student issue. And they were unaware that the blonde was engaged, though she looked familiar.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi yawned as she got comfortable on the leather seat, leaning against the door. Her half lidded eyes gazed out of the window, watching the street lights race past them as Seiya drove, music lightly playing in the car. Seiya kept his eyes on the road after glancing at the blonde, his eyes wandering to her bare thigh when her skirt rode up. He swallowed, returning his eyes to the road immediately.

"So, you mentioned that Yaten sings too?"

"Yes," he answered quietly, remembering the directions to her place. "Along with my older brother."

She looked at him in surprise, thinking that Yaten was his only sibling. "You have a older brother too?"

"Yeah, he's two years older and he lives with his wife a few miles away from here."

"You can _all_ sing?"

"Yeah, though I'm the better singer," he joked, looking at her when he received a smile.

"You're _really _good. I'm surprised you're not a famous singer."

"Well, all three of us were asked to become a band. We were offered a record deal and everything from a great company, but Yaten turned it down. They wanted all _three _of us, not just two."

"Why did he do that?"

"He wanted to focus on school and he didn't want to become a sex icon for girls' to chase. He doesn't like _too _much attention from girls'. The label keeps asking us even today and we're thinking about it."

"You guys' should do it! That'd be so cool!" She gushed, turning towards him in her seat. "I can see you being famous."

"Yeah? Because of how unbelievable sexy my voice is?" He teased, smirking as he remembered what Minako had told him in class. A blush immediately sprang to her cheeks and she stammered, looking down at her lap.

"I—we were _not _talking about that—Minako lies! She's always embarrassing me—"

"You don't think my voice is sexy?" He asked teasingly, sending her a pout as they came to a stop at a red light. The blush remained on her cheeks, though it darkened noticeable by the forward question. She wanted to die that instant to escape the conversation. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out, so she clamped her mouth shut, her gaze returning out the window. Seiya just smiled, watching her before driving off, heading to her place.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi sighed and stretched as he came to a stop in front of the house. She smiled, unbuckling her belt and opening the door, placing a leg out of the car. Seiya unbuckled his also, stepping out of the car and closing the door shut soundly, walking around the car. Usagi cursed softly under her breath when her sparkled cream high heel was placed in mud, lifting her leg to look. A shadow hovered over her and she blinked, looking up to stare at a hand. She smiled, placing her other leg out of the car as Seiya grasped her hand, pulling her out and lifting her to the curb so she wouldn't step in the mud once again.

She stumbled into him, placing her hands on his hard chest, resisting the urge to trace his muscled lines. She thanked God that his shirt was buttoned back up. She apologized quietly, moving away from him and carrying a quiet conversation with him all the way to the door. They came to a stop and Usagi smiled gratefully, thanking him quietly for the ride.

"Anytime," he told her, giving her a boyish smile. "Though, I don't think I can give you a ride home after school or anything like that."

"Of course not, you're my teacher," she shot back playfully, "but if I ever do need a ride from someone after school, I can always wait until a lot of people are gone for you to give me a ride home."

"I suppose."

"We can form a student-teacher relationship on the down low," she told him with a playful smile, her blue eyes gleaming.

Seiya lost his smile slightly, surprised that she spoke those words. It's what he wanted even though he hardly knew the blonde girl. He felt something every time he saw her or heard her voice and he wanted to follow his instincts. His brothers always told him to follow his instincts and at the moment, his instincts were taking over, along with his heart. He wasn't sure if it was love or lust, but he wanted to act upon it. So he did what felt right.

He kissed her.

* * *

- - - - - - –

Short, yes, I know. :o) But hopefully it'll satisfy you all for now? I didn't want to keep it going and adding too much. I saved that all for the next chapter :o) I would've updated sooner, but due to having a life, I was too busy to even touch the computer. I thank all who have reviewed :o)! I'm surprised you all like so far and find it humorous :o) Continue to enjoy! And I'm **sorry **for any mispellings/grammar issues. Let me know what you thought of the chapter!


	6. Sweet, Dangerous Kisses

**Title:** Rescue Me

**Author:** YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

Summary: Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. A teacher that gives her what she wants.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Sweet, Dangerous Kisses**_

All she could do was let her blue eyes widen as his lips softly met hers, his large hands landing gently on her small shoulders. Her brows knitted together in worry, not responding to the kiss, but gasping softly as she felt his tongue run across her lips, diving in when her lips parted. Usagi let her eyes drift shut as he pulled her closer, her tongue shyly touching his and earning a groan from the black-haired man. He deepened the kiss as his hand rested on her cheek, exploring her sweet mouth as she started to respond slowly.

Seiya knew this was all wrong, but he pushed that thought aside as he entered heaven while kissing the beautiful blonde.

Usagi was numb. Her thoughts were running wild as her sexy teacher took over her mouth, his other hand moving to the small of her back, pressing her closer to his hard body. She moaned softly as he expertly worked wonders on her mouth, pulling away from his mouth when her lungs screamed for oxygen. She heard his ragged breathing, her lids slowly lifting to allow herself to look at the man standing in front of her.

He wasn't Mamoru. He was her _teacher _and she was _engaged_. She touched her lips, her blue eyes widening as she came floating back down from the clouds. Despite his amazing looks and the fact that he was a better kisser than Mamoru, she had just kissed another _man_ other than her fiancé. She shook her head slowly, stepping away from Seiya as she searched for the key to get inside. She brushed his hand off of her body, swallowing heavily when she lost the warmth radiating from his hands and body. Seiya stared at her, confusion entering his eyes.

"What's wrong—I mean, stupid question. I'm sorry, that shouldn't have happened," he murmured, running a trembling hand through his hair. He wanted to touch her and feel her soft lips against his. "I'm your teacher and it's not right to—"

"That's not it," she cut in, placing the key in the door hole. She stood there, looking down at her feet, ashamed. Seiya was the perfect package, but Mamoru wasn't bad either. The only problem was that he was always gone and neglecting her. Being neglected wasn't the best feeling in the world. She exhaled with a shaky breath, trying to calm her nerves that were on edge. His kiss set her body on fire. She looked at him, sadness evident in her eyes. He caught that. "I'm engaged. I shouldn't have kissed you and I did."

Seiya wanted to hit himself as he stared at her. He had just made a huge mistake. She was his student AND she was engaged. He swallowed loudly, nodding as he glanced away from her. He wasn't _too _surprised that she was engaged—she was beautiful. Who wouldn't want to hurry and claim her as their fiancé? _'But why does she look so sad?' _"I'm sorry," he spoke quietly, running a hand through his hand once more. "It won't happen again. Goodnight, Usagi."

And he was gone. She stared at his back, noticing that for once, he called her by her name. He didn't use the annoying nickname 'Odango'. _'Is he mad at me? I should've said something sooner and I should've pulled away! I'm such an idiot. Why did I let him kiss me? Why did I kiss him back? He's my teacher and I love Mamoru!'_

"Usagi?"

She gasped loudly, turning around to face the door and blushing when she saw Mamoru standing there, his hair a mess. He yawned, scratching his head as he eyed her up and down, taking in her appearance. He reached for her wrist, pulling her into their home and closing the door quietly. "What were you doing standing there in the cold? Are you crazy? You could get sick," he scolded softly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I-I was thinking."

"Did you have fun?"

"I did," she answered softly, looking up at him when he pulled his lips away from her cheek. She licked her lips, remembering how right it felt to have Seiya's against hers. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I woke up to get something small to eat. I'm going back to bed though. Care to join me?" He asked with a small smile, his black bangs falling into his eyes. Usagi laughed cutely, nodding as she slipped her hand into his, wanting to tell him that another man kissed her. But she wouldn't. She would keep it to herself and pretend that it never occurred. She would push away all the feelings Seiya unleashed as he kissed her. She was engaged and soon-to-be married to the love of her life.

'_Mamoru loves me. Seiya..it's just lust with him, right? I'm sure he'll pretend like nothing ever happened also. We'll just forget about the whole thing.'_

_

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

Seiya entered his dark room, tossing his keys on his dresser before slipping his shirt off, tossing that aside somewhere also. He unzipped his pants, letting them fall around his ankles before kicking them off, heading to his bed. His lips still itched, eager to feel _her _lips again. He would give anything to feel her once more, but he regretted making the move after her little announcement of belonging to someone else.

He groaned at that though, falling onto his bed comfortably, closing his eyes slowly. He had a feeling that things would be awkward between the both of them starting Monday. He just hoped that she wouldn't tell anyone, but he had the feeling that she wasn't that type of person to go around running her mouth. She was a sweet girl with a kind heart. He could tell. He shifted, sighing loudly as he relaxed to fall asleep, dreaming of a blonde angel that haunted his thoughts.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next Day**

**Saturday**

**Aino Residence**

Minako walked into her room with a bowl of chocolate covered strawberries, closing her bedroom door quietly. She made her way to her large bed with light orange sheets, placing the bowl next to Usagi as she sat down, crossing her legs. Usagi immediately took a strawberry, groaning in pleasure of the sweet fruit. Minako smiled, lying down on her back, her hands resting on her flat stomach. Usagi grinned as she swallowed, "So, tell me about Yaten."

"Oh my," she let out, closing her eyes with a smile. "He is _too _cute. He's a total prick at times, but I can't resist him."

"Did you do anything?"

"Besides dancing dirty with him _all night_, we made out before he took me home. Let me tell you, Yaten Kou is an amazing kisser and it must be a sin to be _that _good."

At the mention of his last name, Usagi let Seiya enter her thoughts briefly. "So, are you two dating?"

"No," she answered simply, bringing a hand up to twirl strands of hair around her finger.

"Minako," Usagi warned dangerously, her eyes narrowing. The last thing she wanted her friend to get involved in was a man using her for a good time. She didn't want her hurt like she was in the past with previous boyfriends. "Why aren't you two dating?"

Minako shrugged, sitting up to reach into the bowl. "Well, he didn't say anything when I went home. Maybe he'll ask me later, so don't worry. I don't want to seem desperate and bring up why he didn't ask me out or anything. I heard rumors about Yaten, you know? That he's slept with a countless number of girls and ditched them the next day, but he doesn't seem _that _evil."

"Just because he doesn't seem that way doesn't mean he didn't do what you heard," she told her, disliking Yaten by the minute. She didn't want to hear those types of rumors about him.

"I'll ask him about it," she reassured Usagi, grabbing another strawberry. "But enough about me. What about Seiya and yourself? He took you home and he's drop dead sexy! Tell me what happened and _don't lie_, because you suck at lying Ms. Tsukino." As she swallowed, her cat Artemis jumped onto the bed from the floor, curling up on her lap. She placed her hand on his head, rubbing his ears gently as she stared at Usagi for an answer.

Usagi sat in silence, a light shade of pink covering her cheeks as she glanced away from Minako. "I didn't expect anything to happen. We talked the whole way to my place and I found out a lot about him. He's a great, nice guy. So, he walked me up to my door when he dropped me off and we _were _talking and the next thing I know, he **kisses **me."

"What!" Minako shrieked, causing Artemis to look up at her with his ears down. She could've sworn that he gave her a dirty look. She quietly apologized, itching under his chin as she returned her gaze back to Usagi. "NO WAY. Usagi, you're _engaged _to Mamoru! And he's our teacher that every girl is in love with and probably has sex dreams about! You let him kiss you?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Well, atleast you didn't kiss him back," she said with a smile, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her smile slowly faded when Usagi was silent. "_You didn't._"

"I did," she replied with a squeak, her hands going to her cheeks as they warmed up. Minako gasped, but her shock soon turned into giggles, shaking her head.

"Usagi, you're crazy—but was he good?"

Usagi rolled her eyes, nodding. "Better than Mamoru?"

She nodded once more, feeling horrible. She removed her hands from her cheeks when her blushing was controlled, sighing loudly as she fell onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "And I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed every second of it. I didn't tell Mamoru either because he would've freaked out or something. Believe it or not, he has a bad temper when he wants to bring it out. He would probably hunt Seiya down. I told Seiya that I was engaged after he kissed me and he said that it would never happen again. So, I have nothing to worry about, right?"

"I guess. Come on, Usagi. Nothing against Mamoru, but Seiya seems like a better pick. He's _fun_, he can sing, he's gorgeous, and he's very nice. There's nothing wrong with him. Now, let's look at Mamoru. He can be fun, I guess. He never really talks to me that much, so I wouldn't know. He's _always _gone—for crying out loud Usagi; he wasn't able to make it to your eighteenth birthday party. He was too busy with his 'job'. I have a feeling that if you were with Seiya, he would give anything to spend every second with you. He doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would put work first before the woman he cares about."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Monday**

**Haldwell University**

Seiya sat in the classroom an hour early before classes, grading papers and shaking his head with a chuckle at some of the papers he read from a different class. He reached over to his mug of coffee, taking a sip as he wrote a grade on a paper, moving it aside. He sputtered slightly when he came across a worksheet from Usagi, noticing the little heart she had placed next to her name. He placed his coffee down, smiling slightly. She had the habit of putting smiley faces or something else next to her name on almost everything she turned in. Mrs. Beryl didn't find it amusing.

'_I hate it when papers from other classes get mixed up,'_ he thought as he moved her sheet to another pile, her own class hour. He had tried to forget about the kiss they shared, but was unable to. The blonde was driving him insane. He wanted to see her again and—

"Mr. Kou?"

'_That's creepy,' _he thought as his blue eyes darted to the door, Usagi standing there. He cleared his throat, motioning for her to come in and close the door behind her. Mrs. Beryl always entered the classroom two minutes before the bell rang, so they had enough time to talk without her being rude. He placed his marker down, resting his arms on the armrests' of his chair. "Is there something you need, Usagi?" He needed to be professional and not mention the kiss at all. He needed to forget about it.

She frowned a little, missing the teasing of a nickname even though it hasn't been long. She closed in near his desk, biting her lip gently as she stared at him. "Yes. I just want to talk about what happened Friday night—"

"I'm sorry," he interrupted, closing his eyes briefly. "I shouldn't have done that, I already said that. So, there's nothing to talk about, correct? I understand if you're upset and uncomfortable with me now, but know that I will keep my distance from you and—"

"I enjoyed it," she blurted, getting upset with what he was saying. A blush sprung to her cheeks as he stared at her, shock in his eyes. "I really did," she continued, her mouth forming a thin line. She wouldn't back down and avoid what had happened. She wouldn't be a coward. "And I couldn't stop thinking about it ever since that night. I even wanted to see you."

"But…you're engaged."

"I am," she spoke slowly, "but…things aren't well with us right now. He's never home, I hardly see him, and he's changed from the man I fell in love with. He isn't the same."

He nodded, getting up from his seat and smiling slightly when she didn't flinch or move away from him. He made his way around to where she was standing, sitting at the edge of his desk. He hesitated before reaching forward; brushing her bangs away from the eyes he loved looking at. They held a large amount of innocence within them, along with uncertainty. He could tell that she was confused. "Is that why you're so sad? Because he's never around?"

"Wha—"

His smile softened, "I could tell in your eyes. You're lonely without him, right? And he doesn't know it and probably wouldn't change even if you mentioned to him that he's never around." He moved his hand away from her, shaking his head. "But you never know. He might change if you tell him how you feel. You're young and you should stop thinking about what happened between us. He might become the man you fell in love with, sooner or later. Give him time. I think your feelings—"

"Don't tell me about my feelings," she told him sternly, moving closer to him so she was standing between his legs. "Please don't. I understand what I feel after a weekend of thinking." She remembered what Minako had told her, "Tell me, if we were together, would you be like Mamoru? Would you leave me for weeks at a time, break promises, and not show up for a date when you said you would?"

He frowned as she listed off things that he did to her. He didn't understand why Mamoru didn't realize what he had in his life. He was a lucky man with a beautiful girl in his grasp and he didn't seem to care. Usagi deserved better. He was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "I wouldn't be anything like Mamoru. You would always come first, no matter what. No girl deserves to be treated that way, especially you. I don't break promises either and you obviously don't," he teased, remembering her promise to arrive on time for class.

She let out a bubbly laugh, surprising even herself by arriving so early today. But she wanted to speak with him. He smiled as he heard her laughter, glad to be the one that made it come out. Her laughter died down and she gave him a big smile, her eyes shining as she closed the distance between them, much to his surprise. His smile quickly disappeared from his face as she neared him, starting a kiss between the both of them. He wasn't complaining—just surprised and unsure if he should let it happen. He decided to push his doubtful thoughts behind him, closing his eyes as he responded to her sweet kiss, taking over and pulling her body closer to his, hearing her sigh happily into his kiss. She didn't want to be rejected by him and he didn't want to be without her in his life.

Was it love? He wasn't sure, but he vowed to do anything to keep her happy at all times.

He knew what they were doing was wrong, but he was good at keeping secrets. And so was she.

* * *

**- - - - – - **

As you can probably see, Usagi is a bit more mature than the usual way she is portrayed. I wanted her to be a bit more mature since she's nineteen and in college. But anyway, she's giving into what she feels! But uh oh, Mamoru could find out about them..or not? You'll see. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think :o) Sorry for any mispellings or whatnot, but this story is just for fun and I try to capture all errors. Then again, I'm not perfect, so don't let mistakes bother you too much, please.

**TsukinoGoddess:**All your answers were in this chapter! Luckily Mamoru didn't find them kissing though, it could've gotten ugly :x

**Lunaduragon: **You seemed really curious! Lol, hopefully everything was answered in this chapter :o) Good thing Mamo-chan didn't find them!

**Dertupio: **Ah, yes. Cliffhangers are evil, I know lol.

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos:** So many questions! That's okay. How Haruka and Michi saw Usagi, you'll find out in the next chapter possibly. Ami and Taiki _are _going to show up and yes, they are married :) I just have to find a way to work them in along with other characters. So we'll see if other characters can come in this story.

Other thanks to everyone else who reviewed! (I have other stories to update so I can't keep responding–don't hate me) I love all your reviews! They keep me writing and let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Confusion

**Title: **Rescue Me

**Author: **YourSecret'sOut

"..." SPEAKING

'...' THOUGHTS

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, nor any of the characters!

**Summary: **Usagi has the life. She's beautiful, engaged to a wealthy man, and she's happy. Or is she? Starting college, she meets Seiya, a man who would never ignore her like her fiancé does. But she's engaged and he's her teacher. A teacher that gives her what she wants.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Confusion**_

o-o-o-o-o-o--o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Class went by normally, Minako having hot new gossip and Mrs. Beryl acting like a witch towards Usagi. Then there were the students that pined after Seiya during class, asking him for help when they knew what they were doing in truth. Usagi tapped her pen quietly as Minako read silently next to her, her brows knitting together in thought as she read the context. She brought her blue eyes up from the book briefly, glancing down at Yaten—talking to another girl and making her giggle.

Usagi caught the glare. She smiled to herself, finding it somewhat cute that Minako was jealous of another girl, even if she and Yaten weren't an item. She continued to tap her pen as Minako continued to read the book, her eyes slowly making their way to Seiya. He was currently leaning over one of the obsessed girls, pointing and explaining to her. Usagi raised a brow. Was the girl even listening to a word he was saying? Or too busy checking him out as he spoke? She wasn't sure. She continued to stare until Seiya glanced her way, their eyes locking.

She blushed from embarrassment—being caught staring. She looked away from him, missing the grin that spread across his face. Mrs. Beryl was full of activity scribbling on the board, copying notes from the textbook. Usagi was just grateful that she wasn't on her case at the moment.

'_Maybe I should break it off with Mamoru,' _she thought to herself, biting her lower lip gently. _'He's never even around. Mom already thought we broke it off since he never comes with me to visit her. Ten times in a row.' _She stopped tapping her pen, her nails taking place on her desk. _'Maybe I should've never kissed Seiya. I should've ignored the sexual tension between us. I should've broken it off with Mamoru _then _make a move on Seiya. Just ignore the fact that he's my teacher.'_

"Usagi!"

She blinked and pushed her thoughts aside, looking next to her at the blonde. "Oh, what? Sorry, I was busy thinking."

"Obviously," she responded, her eyes wide. "I've been calling you for at least five minutes. What's so important to think about?"

"I'll tell you later," she whispered, watching as Mrs. Beryl turned around to face the class. "It's not something we should talk about in a room full of nosey students."

"I completely understand. Oh, and Makoto is spending lunch with us today."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Art**

Minako smiled proudly when she finished her sketch, though a bit unhappy with the shading job she did. She would ask the teacher if it was all right in her eyes. She placed it down, looking to the man next to her who was still occupied with his sketch, headphones covering his ears. She could faintly hear the music, wanting to ask what he was listening to since she was a music fan herself. She didn't want to disturb him though. She didn't really understand Yaten.

'_One minute he's nice, takes me out, and then he acts like nothing ever happened! And he flirts with other girls—as if _I _wouldn't notice. Maybe the date to the Music Joint was _just _a date and nothing else. I should ask him what's up with us, but I would just be embarrassing myself.' _

"What?"

Minako blinked several times, blue locking with bright green. "What?"

He removed his headphones and let them rest around his neck, "You were staring at me. Do you need something?"

"No, I was just thinking," she replied quietly, looking back at her work. He probably didn't understand her either since she had the habit of confusing people a bit. She sighed softly, picking up her pencil to make a few shading changes.

It was Yaten's turn to stare, wondering if she had a question to ask him. He cleared his throat gently, his eyes drifting off to his sketch. He had a feeling that she was wondering about their date and what was going on between them. He didn't want to take anything further from past experience. He would date a girl and somehow end up getting dumped or breaking her heart. Apparently, he was too secretive and had the habit of making rude comments. He shrugged slowly as he thought about what his ex-girlfriends said to him. He wouldn't call himself 'secretive', just a person that doesn't want to tell too much about himself because he likes things staying personal. He wasn't the type to run off at the mouth about himself. He admitted that he _did _say rude things a lot, but he was kidding—most of the time. He wouldn't call it 'rude' either; he just spoke his mind at the wrong times.

Minako was different. He wanted to continue to get to know her, but didn't want to hurt her like he did with others. That was his reputation to begin with and he was sure she heard about it. Girls' had big mouths. He shifted in his uncomfortable chair, wanting to walk around and stretch instead of sitting for a long period of time. "Minako," he started quietly, looking at her and tuning conversations out that were going on around him. He was amazed about how loud people would talk with another friend, their conversations sometimes being really personal. He didn't mind listening to the latest gossip though.

"Yes?"

"How about we have dinner sometime soon?"

'_Really! For real! Wow. It's not everyday I get asked for a date by a school heartthrob. Twice.' _"U-um, sure." She smiled. "That'd be great."

"What do you like to eat?"

"Any pasta! It's really good—to me that is—"

"Sounds good. When I have time, I'll let you know what's going on with the dinner plans."

Her smile merely widened on her pretty face, "Okay."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chemistry**

Usagi placed her goggles on reluctantly; hating the mark they left once they had to be taken off. Makoto stood next to her, tying her apron shut in case anything splashed on her clothes. With Usagi, she was certain something was bound to spill or explode. She wasn't the most graceful person in their science class. Usagi tied her apron around her waist also, grabbing the lab sheet to glance at their first step.

"So," Makoto started, tossing her hair up in a ponytail before placing her goggles on, "I heard from a little bird that Mr. Kou gave you a ride home from the Music Joint."

Usagi glanced, making sure no students' were listening to the conversation, despite Makoto whispering to her. Usagi rolled her eyes, a smile coming to her lips. "A _blonde _little bird?"

"Yes," she replied with a laugh.

"Minako has such a big mouth." _'Gotta love her though.' _"Yes, he did. I was ready to go, he was ready to go. Being the gentlemen he is, he offered me a ride."

"_And_?"

"Geez, Minako told you everything, didn't she!"

"Possibly, I just want to hear the story from you in case Minako left out some juicy details," she teased, earning a small glare from Usagi. Makoto handed her a glass-measuring cup, the grin remaining on her face as Usagi poured a blue liquid into the measuring cup.

"Well, usually Minako has everything right. He kissed me before he left, that's _all _that happened. I swear. I wouldn't hide anything from you two nosey girls'. I told him I'm engaged to Mamoru, so he apologized of course."

"Seiya's a hunk."

'_He is. Did I kiss him because it's just lust? I feel like I'm just attracted to him because he'll fill in that gap that Mamoru created. Seiya is a nice, sweet guy, but I hardly know him. I _like _him, but I'm not sure if it's _love _or anything serious. Argh, I'm so confused. I'm giving myself a headache.'_

"By the way Usagi, are you busy after school today?"

"I am. Mamoru said he would be home and I don't hear that line often," she told her with a smile. "Did you want to make plans?"

"Yes, but never mind—"

"Tomorrow," she promised, winking at her, "I'll be free for sure. I want to eat some more of your delicious cooking too! Possibly some more cookies because those were _amazing_. You should be a chef."

Makoto raised a brow with a grin on her face. She knew she was a good cook by many positive comments and winning a cooking contest, but perhaps Usagi liked her sweets a bit _too _much. "Or maybe you should control your sweet tooth."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The three girls' parted ways as school ended, Usagi staying in the school. She adjusted the two books she had in her arms, making her way down the emptying hallway, smiling at two boys' from one of her classes. They were the jokers of the room—and the pervs. They waved happily, one tossing a wink her way that made her shake her head and widen her smile. She reached her first hour class, hesitating before grabbing the doorknob, jumping when it turned and the door opened.

Yaten looked at her in surprise that was quickly gone as a dull expression came to his face. He gave her a short nod, walking out of the classroom and disappearing down the hall, leaving her standing there. Usagi watched until she heard a book drop in the classroom, getting her full attention. She walked in quietly, closing the door once she saw that Mrs. Beryl wasn't anywhere in the room. Her blue eyes landed on Seiya bending down to grab the book that had fallen from his desk. She cleared her throat gently, getting his attention as he stood up straight.

He gave her a lopsided grin, placing the book back on his desk. "What can I help you with?"

"I just came to talk," she told him as she neared, glancing at his desk and seeing the essays they had turned in recently. She hoped that she would receive a good job because she tried hard on it.

"About what?"

She lifted her gaze to his, "I'm sorry I kissed you this morning." She paused. "I've been thinking about it all day. It's been driving me crazy. I'm engaged and I shouldn't have ever let you kiss me and I should've never kissed _you_. I like you—I do, but I'm with Mamoru."

"But—"

"I'm not sure if I want to break it off with Mamoru or not, but until I decide what happens, I just think we should go back to student and teacher." She gnawed on her lower lip, worry coming into her eyes as she tried to read his. He could mask his feelings well and she fumed mentally about that. "I'm sorry, please don't hate—"

"I don't hate you," he told her with his grin widening, "I understand. I like you too—a lot. I don't think I'm going to give up on you though." _'There's something about her.'_ He gave her a wink. He found it cute when she blushed at that, averting her gaze from his eyes to the floor. He chuckled, his eyes darting to the door when it opened, revealing Mrs. Beryl.

Usagi glanced over her shoulder, her mouth in a thin line as she stared at the wicked teacher. Mrs. Beryl glanced at her, then to Seiya, raising a brow in question. Usagi wasn't a regular that visited after school for more help. Seiya nodded to Mrs. Beryl, "We were just finishing up here. She came to ask a question about our next essay that we assigned today." He looked down at his blonde student, "Is there anything else you need help with?'

"No," she answered quietly, trying to fight down the blush, "but thanks for talking with me."

"Anytime," he mumbled, passing her with one last word, "odango."

Her blush vanished, a deadly glare coming to her blue eyes.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi sighed, yawning softly as she turned off her car, taking the keys out and stepping out of her car. She grabbed her purse from the passenger seat, getting out of her car and shutting the door soundly, a frown coming to her pretty face as she recognized a certain red car. She locked her car doors as she walked off to her front door, unlocking it and walking in to be greeted by Luna. She smiled as her black cat brushed against her leg affectionately, her purr becoming louder as Usagi picked her up. Usagi closed the door quietly, slipping her shoes off and walking down the hall, fuming when she heard giggling.

It could only belong to one black-haired woman.

She entered the living room, standing there in silence as she saw Mamoru and Rei on the couch. They were sitting next to each other, Mamoru typing on his lap top as Rei held a few papers in her hands. Luna let out a cry, getting the attention of the two on the couch, surprising both of them when they saw Usagi standing there. Luna wriggled in her grasp, Usagi letting her jump down from her arms. A smile came to Mamoru's face as he got up, passing Rei who lost her smile and merely stared at the blonde.

They didn't have the best relationship.

Mamoru went to kiss Usagi on her lips, but she turned, making him miss and get her cheek. He pulled his head away, his brows knitting together. Usagi forced a smile, her eyes locked on Rei as she sat on _her _couch. She had the urge to call the cleaners. "Mamoru, you didn't tell me Rei would be here when I got home."

"Something came up," he told her, grabbing her upper arm gently and excusing himself from Rei. She nodded, looking back at the papers as the couple went into the kitchen. "I suddenly got ambushed with work and I called Rei over to come and help me. I hope it's not a problem Usako—"

Hurt flashed through her eyes as she looked up at him, a frown on her face once again. "_Yes_, it's a problem Mamoru. You told me that _today _would be our day to spend time together—_alone_. Our 'days' alone together should never include _Rei_. Kick her out and spend the day with me like you said you would. **I** canceled plans to be here right after school."

"Usagi, you know I can't just boot her out. This is _work_—"

"And this," she hissed, pointing to herself, "is your fiancé. You always tell me how much time you want to spend with me and when the time comes that you're _able _to, something more _important _comes up. That makes no sense!"

"It's life, Usagi!" He hissed, his smile disappearing from his face. "Work is what gives us this house, will give you your dream wedding, and puts food on the table."

"Everyone _works _Mamoru, but fiancés or husbands find time for their lovers. My cousin is a _doctor _and he takes off days just to be with his _girlfriend_." She turned away from him, her back facing him as she placed her hands on the counter. There was silence, Rei glancing at the kitchen when she heard no more whispering between the two.

Usagi raised a hand to her face, wiping a stray tear that slipped down her cheek. Mamoru was stressing her out and she didn't know what to do. She needed to relax and the plans with Makoto didn't look too bad at the moment. She exhaled softly, pulling her car keys out of her pocket. "Since you're busy with work, I'll just go take a drive around and then head to Makoto's."

"Usagi, you can stay here."

"And do what? Listen to you and Rei talk about things I don't even understand? You two are in your own little world when talking about business," she told him quietly, turning around to face him. Sometimes she honestly wondered if Rei was more important than her. He saw more of _Rei_ than her! It was ridiculous. "I'll..call if I plan to stay out late." She didn't wait for his response as she walked out of the kitchen, gazing at Luna as she sat in front of the door.

Usagi smiled, picking up her black cat and slipping her shoes back on, mumbling a goodbye to Mamoru as he leaned against the wall and watched her. Rei glanced over her shoulder with a small smile on her face, yelling a goodbye out to her. Usagi let her hand freeze on the doorknob as she looked back at Rei, forcing a smile, "Bye."

She hated herself for being so nice to people that didn't deserve it. She cursed her kind heart.

Mamoru watched as she left, sighing as he made his way back to the couch, sitting down next to Rei. Rei stared at him for a moment before deciding to speak. "I guess it's just us tonight, then."

Mamoru nodded as she slipped her hand onto his thigh, his eyes glancing away from his laptop briefly as she did so. "Looks like it."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kino Residence**

Makoto smiled as she opened the door, looking at Usagi with Luna in her arms. Makoto reached out, rubbing Luna behind her left ear and laughing when she nudged her hand for more. She moved out of the way for Usagi to enter, closing the door behind her and locking it. Usagi eyed the big apartment, smiling when she saw a lot of pink—her favorite color. There was also green thrown in. She cringed when her eyes locked on the television, seeing Sports.

Makoto laughed, "Not a fan of watching sports?"

"Not at all!"

"That's fine, we can watch something else. I'm just such a tomboy and I'm used to watching a lot of sports with my cousins and everything. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Nah, I'm fine—unless you make good shakes!"

Luna padded around the apartment, getting used to her new surroundings as Makoto shook her head at the blonde. "I can, actually. Strawberry banana sound good?"

"Delicious!"

She eyed the petite girl from head to toe, "I'm surprised you're not fat, Usagi! You're always eating whenever I see you."

Usagi laughed, following her into the kitchen and sitting on the counter next to the sink. Makoto grabbed the fruit from the fridge, Usagi turning on the faucet for her to wash them. "I work it all off by running around everywhere. I'm late for _everything_. Time hates me."

"Or you just plain suck at getting up and hearing the alarm clock," she teased, finishing washing off the fruit. "Hey, we're all heading to the Music Joint again this Friday. Think you can make it?"

'_Seiya..'_ "I'm sure I can. So far, I have no plans and you asked first, so you win."

"I'm so honored."

"You should be," she joked, stealing a strawberry.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

Yaten finished his orange juice, putting the carton back in the fridge, his name scribbled on it with black permanent marker. He grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth off as he walked over to the table, watching his older brother scribble words down on line paper. Another song. He leaned over him, placing his hand on the paper and moving it away from Seiya, his green eyes scanning over the words.

"That's sappy."

"It is not," Seiya bit out, taking the paper back. "It'll be a good song, you'll see. I'm going to sing it on Friday since we'll have a full crowd."

"Of course, when don't we?" He sat down, "What's it called?"

"Todokanu Omoi..or My Friends Love.."

"Who is it about?"

"No one," he replied quietly, jotting down another line. He glanced at Yaten, sending him a glare when he merely stared at him. "None of your business. Go call Taiki or something and bother him."

"What crawled up your—"

"_Yaten_."

"Yeah, yeah," he murmured, getting up from the table to leave him be until he was done. He was like that when it came to the music. If he had a good song to write, he wanted to get it done in silence. He wandered to the couch, sitting down and grabbing the phone, dialing Taiki's number while staring at Seiya. He had a feeling that he knew who he was writing the song about.

* * *

- - - - - -

Another chapter! A bit of tension between Mamoru and Usagi though–along with Rei. I want to thank the readers for reviewing :o) Hope you all continue to enjoy. There's not much to say..except that Rei seems to be a bit sneaky or something. She's clearly the unliked character of the story so far from what I can tell by some of the reviews! That's alright. Not all characters can be liked in a story ;o) Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or just ramble! Next chapter will be out soon!


	8. Longing

**A/N: **Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Longing**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Friday**

Usagi tilted her head and fingered through her clothing, gnawing on her bottom lip as she debated on what to wear while going out. The week at school seemed to go by in a blur, Usagi finding herself staring at Seiya, longing to be close to him, but she knew she had to pretend as if nothing ever happened. Minako had gotten her little dinner date with Yaten, but they weren't dating just yet. Usagi figured he was shy or just using girls to cover up the possibility of him being gay. She wasn't quite sure. Usagi grabbed a pink tube top, smiling in satisfaction as she tossed it on her bed. She grabbed a pair of ripped jeans next, both knees ripped out with the rear having several scratched holes.

She closed her closet doors, glancing at the clock and seeing the she had an hour and a half to get ready. She had enough time for a quick shower. Luna followed her into the bathroom, jumping on the sink and lying down, yawning as her owner stripped down after closing the door. She bent over to the bath, turning the faucet and glancing over her shoulder when she heard a knock at the door. "Yes, Mamoru?"

"Where is it that you're going to tonight? I forgot the name."

"It's called the Music Joint. Local bands play there and then a DJ plays in between shows. So, it's like a concert and a club put together, somewhat." She paused. Why would Mamoru care? "Why?"

"I can go with you tonight."

She blinked rapidly; surprised that he spoke those words. She grabbed her pink bathrobe, slipping it on and tying it as she made her way to the door. She smiled up at him after opening the door, tilting her head. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," he replied, pulling her to him by her waist. "I can make it tonight."

She glared cutely, "No Rei, no cell phone, no pager."

He laughed, kissing her forehead before moving down to her cheek. "None of the above tonight, alright?"

Another smile bounced onto her face, "Really?" A blush came to her cheeks when she felt his warm hands on her skin; managing to slip them past the robe she was currently wearing. He nodded slowly, his mouth finding it's way to her neck where he knew she was ticklish. She placed her hand on his bicep, giggling before pulling away from him, "I have to take a shower and get ready or I'll be late meeting my friends. So, hands off," she told him, removing his hands from her robe and re-tying it shut. Tightly. She stood up on her tiptoes, giving him a gentle peck on his cheek before returning to the bathroom.

Mamoru watched the door close, raising a brow in suspicion. She never turned down him touching her in any way, whether she had to be somewhere or not.

Fifteen minutes later she was out of the shower, towel drying her hair and merely tossing it all up in a ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom in her robe, glancing around the room and seeing no sign of Mamoru as she slipped robe off. After lotioning up her body and slipping underwear on, she slipped her clothes on, checking herself out in the mirror to see if everything looked all right. She put on simple pink pearl earrings and a necklace with a diamond at the tip. She grabbed her purse, kissing Luna on her forehead—whom was busy resting on her bed, looking exhausted. Usagi smiled, making her way out of her room after turning all the lights off. Mamoru was waiting for her.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**The Music Joint**

Usagi walked in with a bright smile on her face, Mamoru close behind. He eyed the new surroundings, checking out the decorations and photographs hanging on the wall, few famous bands in the photos. He felt Usagi take his hand, getting snapped out of looking at everything and following her over to her friends. He wasn't interested in hanging out with people younger than himself, but he wanted to spend time with his fiancé for once. He noticed the men looking at his fiancé as they walked through the crowd, a frown coming onto his face as he glared at them. He didn't mind men **glancing**, but it irritated the hell out of him when they **stared.**

"Mamoru, this is Makoto. We met at school—she's an amazing cook!"

Mamoru looked at the tall brunette, a small smile coming to his face. "Nice to meet you. I hope you're a better cook than Usagi, here."

Usagi simply glared, getting a knowing smile from Minako. Minako was sure that her five-year-old cousin could make better food than Usagi.

In her Easy Bake Oven.

Mamoru wrapped an arm around Usagi's waist, pulling her to his side and murmuring that he was teasing in her ear. Minako and Makoto leaned closer to each other, their eyes on Mamoru.

"So," Minako whispered, "what do you think?"

"Eh, I think Mr. Kou is much sexier just because he likes to have a good time and everything. Mamoru seems a bit uptight to me."

They both pulled away from each other and smiled when Usagi and Mamoru stopped mumbling. Usagi looked over her shoulder when she felt a tap, smiling at the blonde woman and turning to face her. "Hey, Haruka! How are you?"

"I'm doing well," she responded, returning the smile. She glanced at Mamoru, getting eyed up and down by the man who most likely mistaken Haruka for a man. She shook her head at that, loving it when she got that reaction from boyfriends. She stared a moment longer, snapping her fingers, "**That's **where I saw you, kitten. You were in a magazine with this man here—is he your boyfriend?"

Usagi found the nickname cute. "Fiancé," Usagi corrected, remembering that Mamoru had her pose in a picture with him during a banquet that was later posted in a magazine. Mamoru worked with popular rich men that always had young women on their arms—even if they were married. "Mamoru, this is Haruka. I met her the first time I came here," she introduced, smiling as Haruka lent out a hand.

Mamoru shook it, staring at her dumbfounded. '_Her_.' "Nice to meet you, Haruka."

"Likewise," she replied, looking back to the blonde. "Seiya is here tonight, of course. He'll be singing a song tonight."

Usagi held her breathe when she heard his name, but nodded in response to what she had said. Mamoru raised a brow, looking down at her. "Who's Seiya?"

"He's our teacher," Minako replied, sipping on an alcoholic beverage she got from an older man. She flirted to get her way. "He helps run the place and everything. He's really cool." She winked at Usagi, "Cute too."

Usagi gave her a small glare, rolling her eyes when Makoto giggled. "Anyway, where's Michiru?"

Haruka blinked, "Oh, she hasn't been feeling well so she stayed at our place to get some rest. She might be here next week sometime. I'll tell her you said hi, okay?"

"Thanks!" She gave her one last smile before looking to the stage, hearing girls' cheer and whistle. Yaten was on the stage, catching Minako's full attention. He had a bored look on his face until he cleared his throat, putting a smile on his face since he couldn't show his rude side to the crowd. He stepped up to the microphone, tapping it for testing before speaking.

"_**Ladies—beautiful ladies here tonight—ahem, Ladies and Gentleman, give a loud welcome to Seiya Kou."**_

Girls cheered and screamed, moving closer to the stage as Seiya entered on, flashing a smile that made the girls melt. Usagi watched him closely, motioning for everyone to follow her to a table so they could sit and watch him. They obeyed, all of them finding a close enough table to be almost in the front. Usagi placed her purse on the table, smiling when Minako made a small comment about how good he looked in red.

Everyone watched as Seiya walked up to the microphone, grabbing it with a smirk on his face. "Oh, come on, you can do better than _that_."

Everyone cheered louder, Usagi glancing a table over at a man who was more than excited to see Seiya. He looked as if he were about to faint. Usagi noticed the flowers on his shirt and the lip-gloss on his lips. She giggled to herself, needing no further explanation about the animated man. Seiya nodded, pleased with the response as he sat on a stool, moving the stand closer to him as the music started to sound off. Usagi glanced at a girl that screamed she loved him, Seiya tossing her a cute wink.

Makoto and Minako crossed their arms, big smiles on their faces as they waited for his handsome voice to come through the microphone. Haruka stood with other people, knowing what song he was going to sing since he got to read it before the girls' arrived. As soon as he opened his mouth, everyone quieted.

_In my dreams, how many times we have we_

_Given each other tender kisses_

Usagi felt her heart skip a beat when his eyes locked with hers in the crowd, swallowing hard as he continued to sing the beautiful lyrics.

_When I look into your round eyes_

_I am drawn right into them _

_Dropping off to sleep held by you_

_Like that, I am wrapped in your warmth_

_Oh, if I could ever wake up from this_

_I yell that out in pain_

_Because my heart is beating so quickly_

_I know myself that this is for real_

_This heartache is too much, I've grown tired of it_

_I won't give up on this_

_**If we had only met earlier**_

_All I can find is that excuse_

Usagi glanced at her lap as Mamoru wrapped his arm around her shoulders, finding himself a bit bored. Her brows furrowed, wondering if this was written about her. _'Nah, he could've written this a long time ago about another girl. Who knows?'_

_To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

_Shining as the sun rises_

_Your smiling face is too brilliant_

_Like this, I will get deep inside I am scared of being alone_

_Suddenly ringing out, the PHS is_

_Coming across the distance between us_

_You say I'm a friend, you say I'm a nice guy_

_I just don't understand_

_Yesterday you were so sweet to me_

_But now you are being held in his arms.. _

Minako stared, mesmerized as she continued to listen, wondering if Usagi was hearing the same lyrics. It was clearly about the blonde girl. Girls' also stared, hypnotized by his voice and looks, but barely paying any attention to the lyrics. They just hoped it was about them and hoped they had a chance to be with him.

_If we had only met earlier_

_All I can find is that excuse_

_To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

Usagi stared as the song ended, slowly beginning to clap along with everyone else. He merely smiled softly, his eyes meeting hers once more before he got off of the stool, giving a hand wave to the crowd before turning his back to them. Usagi stared even as he disappeared, getting up from her seat and stopping when Mamoru grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom," she lied easily, flashing a smile before wandering off, disappearing in the crowd of bodies. Girls' passed Mamoru, gushing about the man that had just exited the stage. He raised a brow, wondering if Usagi was that star struck inside.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi gasped when a guard blocked her path, crossing his arms over his large muscled chest. She gulped, giving him a nervous smile. She tried to glance past him, cursing when she saw nobody in the long hallway of doors. She pouted, looking back to the guard. "Sir, I know Seiya—can I go through?"

"Do you know how many girls' say that to me in a night? Sorry, blondie." _'She is cute though.'_

"But—Seiya!" She pointed, smiling when she saw the man. Seiya stopped in surprise, his blue eyes darting over in her direction and smiling immediately. He made his way to the guard, placing a hand on his bicep.

"She's alright."

Usagi thanked the guard when he moved out of the way, giving him a big smile as she followed Seiya. She quickened her pace to walk beside him, her smile fading slowly. "That was a beautiful song, you know."

He gave her a glance, "You liked it?"

She followed him into one of the rooms, thanking him quietly when he let her in first, closing the door. She let her eyes widen momentarily, realizing that they were alone. Alone. In a room. A boy and a girl. She shook her head. She's been spending too much time with Minako. She turned to face him, nodding, "I did. A lot of other girls' seemed to also."

"I didn't write it to get a reaction from others," he pointed out softly, offering her a drink. She declined, watching him pour himself a drink. There was silence for a while, Usagi fidgeting uncomfortably. She shut her eyes tightly, a blush coming to her cheeks as she rushed out her next sentence.

"Was that song about me?"

She exhaled, feeling a lot better after getting the question out. Seiya turned to her, taking a sip of his drink as he leaned against the bar counter. He stared for a moment, allowing himself to glance down at her body for a brief second. He didn't want to get caught checking her out. "Was that your fiancé?"

"Seiya, you totally avoided the question just now!"

He laughed at her glare and pout, setting his drink down. "All right, okay. I'll answer. Yes, it's about you. Now, answer my question—odango."

Her blush deepened, "My hair isn't like that tonight!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you lose the nickname," he teased with a smirk. "Now, _you _just avoided the question I believe."

"_No_, I got so upset that I didn't care to answer it right away." She crossed her arms over her chest, glancing down at the floor. "Yes, that's my fiancé."

"I should go meet him."

"Wha—why?"

He shrugged, pushing himself off of the counter and stepping closer to her, a gentle smile on his face. "To see what's so great about this _guy_—"

"Mamoru," she murmured.

"To see what's so great about _Mamoru_. He neglects you. Work is more important it seems. Why put up with it, odango? I bet you plan things for him—attempting to cook a special dinner for only the two of you, but he doesn't show up. Try to make plans for his birthday on your own, but he's too busy to even celebrate—"

She frowned, "Stop it."

"I bet he misses important occasions in your life. He makes excuses about being too tired to go out with you—he has probably missed a birthday of yours, which is terrible—"

"Seiya!" She looked up at him, surprised at how close he was now. Her mouth formed a thin line and her eyes shimmered from tears that threatened to spill. He was right. Absolutely right about everything that had just left his mouth. She didn't want to admit it—"You're right, okay? He does all of that to me. He missed my eighteenth birthday. Turning eighteen is amazing. It's like being sixteen. You get your license then and when you're eighteen, you can finally move out, buy cigarettes-not that I smoke..and you can go into clubs. I would've appreciated him showing up. Even my sick grandma came. From out of town."

Seiya smiled faintly at her brief moment of rambling. He boldly lifted his hand, resting his hand on her cheek, stroking briefly with his thumb. She resisted the urge to lean into his warmth, her blue eyes locked with his. "Why do you stay with him?"

"Because he wasn't this way before. He wasn't. He would cancel plans with friends just to spend time with me and as soon as he got this great job—I didn't seem to matter as much in his life anymore. I-I keep thinking that maybe he'll change and he'll change back to the _old _Mamoru. It could happen, right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," he answered honestly, removing his hand from her cheek. "Would you leave him if he doesn't change?"

She repeated the question in her head numerous times, wanting to know if she would. She couldn't answer. She wasn't quite sure. Mamoru was the man she fell in _love _with years ago. She had hope in him changing, sooner or later. Mamoru loved _her_, didn't he? He just needed time to become unattached with his work. Usagi cleared her throat slightly, backing away from him. She didn't know how to answer the question. She didn't _want _to either. She was afraid of what she might say. She passed him without speaking, heading to the door.

"Am I not good enough?"

The question was quiet, but she heard him. Her hand froze on the doorknob, closing her eyes briefly. Seiya was amazing; she knew that. He was the total package and any girl would want to be with him. She removed her hand from the doorknob, looking down at her left hand, messing with her engagement ring. It was hard pretending that the kisses weren't shared between them—she couldn't stop thinking about them. She let her arms drop to her sides when she heard his footsteps, turning around to face him.

She licked her lips slowly, "You're good enough. You're good enough for any girl. As an answer to your question of leaving him…I don't know. Give me time to sort everything." She let a smile creep onto her lips, "So for now, no more stealing kisses. It's bad enough I have to keep it all a secret from Mamoru."

Seiya chuckled, nodding before leaning down. She let him place a soft kiss on her forehead, his hand resting on her bare upper arm. His touch lit her skin on fire, something Mamoru _use _to be able to do. He rubbed her arm lightly, pulling away to look at her. "I would never treat you the way Mamoru does." He paused, "And you look nice tonight, as always, odango."

"Thanks, Seiya…and I told you no more kisses!"

He gave her a playful, boyish grin before glancing away from her. "It was a friendly kiss."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mamoru sighed in relief when he saw his fiancé, a frown on his face. Usagi glanced at Makoto and Minako, both of them glaring slightly and giving her a look afterwards. They wanted to know what she was doing and they _knew _she wasn't in the bathroom _that_ long. Usagi nodded to them, receiving big smiles from the two nosey girls.

"I'm sorry, I ran into Seiya and started talking to him."

"Oh, I see." He smiled, "Don't get too obsessed over him like everyone else here."

"Don't worry," she spoke softly, patting him on his arm. Before she could say anything else, a cell phone went off and everyone checked his or her pockets. Minako and Makoto checked; slipping them back when they found it wasn't theirs. They glanced to Mamoru, watching him make a face as he checked his cell phone. Usagi frowned, "Mamoru, I thought you weren't bringing your phone."

"I'm sorry, but there could always be an emergency at work—"

She dismissed him, turning her back to him and grabbing the alcoholic beverage—a new one, from Minako. They watched as she downed it in a matter of seconds. The two girls' shared glances, knowing that Mamoru was getting on her bad side. She placed the glass down carefully, brushing Mamoru's hand off easily. "Usagi, I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I have to go back to my office—"

She turned at that, giving him a bewildered look, "What? Mamoru, you said you would come with me tonight!"

"I'm _sorry_, but important papers weren't faxed to our partner building and they are _in _my desk. My desk happens to be locked and those papers _need _be faxed over before the end of the night. I thought Rei took care of it, but she didn't."

Minako cleared her throat, standing up to interrupt the argument that could explode. "Usagi, say goodbye and let's go dance."

She nodded, glancing back at Minako. "I understand, Mamoru."

"Great," he rushed out, grabbing her and kissing her on her cheek quickly. "I'll make it up to you—I promise, Usako. I'll tell Rei you said hi."

'_Don't bother—wait, Rei is going to be there!' _"Why is Rei going to be there?"

"Well, she had to stay behind to finish her work and she's the one that realized that the papers weren't faxed since she received a phone call—but can't talk, gotta go."

Seiya watched from the bar with Haruka, watching Mamoru hurry off and leaving the blonde standing there with her friends. They continued to watch as she plastered a happy smile on her face, trying to ignore what had just happened. It made Seiya furious. Mamoru didn't see what he _had _right in front of him. He had a beautiful, funny, and sweet girl, wanting his attention and love. He clenched his fist, watching as the three girls ran off into the grinding crowd, all of them holding hands to stay close.

Haruka smiled, "They're cute."

"Who?"

"The girls'."

He shrugged, "I guess. I don't necessarily pay attention."

"You only pay attention to Usagi you mean. I met her fiancé, he seems all right. He gets jealous easily, that's for sure. The moment I walked up to them, he gave me dirty looks until he found out I was a girl."

'_I don't understand that man.'_ The DJ changed the song to _Crazy in Love_, Seiya letting his eyes remain as she danced with Minako and Makoto, having a good time now. She danced like a goddess, watching as she moved away from men that wanted to dance with her or cope a feel. Seiya hated men like that—men that assumed that they had the right to touch girls' when they just met on the dance floor. He watched as his two brothers appeared, sitting at the bar with him.

Seiya smiled at Taiki, not seeing him in a few weeks. "Where's Ami?"

"She's at home. Being two months pregnant, she wasn't feeling so well. She suffers from morning sickness a lot."

"I see," Seiya murmured, "I should come visit sometime and buy some baby stuff."

"Ami would like that," he replied with a smile, asking for a drink from the bartender. Yaten watched the bodies meld together as they danced, his eyes finding Minako after a moment of searching. He rose a brow when he saw that she was talking to another man, something coursing through him. He shook his head, letting his eyes travel elsewhere. He shouldn't be jealous if they weren't dating.

Taiki looked at his younger brother. "So, Yaten, how's college?"

"I hate school!"

"It's a great place for learning."

Yaten gave him a dreary look, "Only for you, Taiki. I'd rather spend my time taking pictures than sitting in a class all day. Teachers are **so **boring when they speak in a monotone voice. I want a gun at times."

Taiki chuckled, returning his gaze to his other brother, nodding to Haruka. "So, Seiya, who's the song for?"

He glared, "Why do you think it's for someone—"

"It's for the blonde," Haruka interrupted, pointing out into the crowd. "The one with blonde hair—with the ponytail and pink shirt."

Yaten and Taiki followed her finger, Yaten letting his brows rise in surprise. He recognized Usagi since she was always with Minako and she was picked on a lot by Mrs. Beryl. Yaten glanced at Seiya, finding his crush for a student a bit interesting. Taiki nodded when he finally found Usagi, looking to his brother. "She's cute. Are you going to ask her for a date sometime soon?"

Seiya sighed loudly; a bit agitated that Haruka opened her mouth. "She's a student of mine. She's also engaged."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi held Luna in her lap as she sat on the balcony, dressed in her pajamas with her partying clothes tossed carelessly on her bed. Mamoru was still gone, not bothering to call her and tell when he would be back from work to take care of his business. She reached up, taking her pony out and letting the rubber band slide onto her wrist, her long blonde hair cascading down her back. She looked down at Luna, seeing that she was fast asleep in her arms, her thoughts drifting off to Seiya as she returned her gaze to the midnight sky, stars shining.

_If we had only met earlier_

_All I can find is that excuse_

_To the distances where the moonlight doesn't reach_

_Oh, I want to take you away there_

_

* * *

_

- - - - - - -

Long chapter, more with Seiya+Usagi :o) Along with a _bit _of Mamoru and Usagi. I've got a complaint about the pairing of S+U and all I can say is that if you don't _like _the pairing, then don't read the story. It's as simple as that, honestly. Not being rude, but it's that hard to avoid a story involving S+U :o) Come on. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! It took awhile to come out. A few lines from manga and anime that the characters say in here if you caught that. Song worked wonderfully also!

**Myri78:** True, I even had a crush on my 9th grade teacher! Sadly, I haven't heard most of the songs performed by Three Lights/Seiya, but I am trying to get them and listen to them myself.

**Allison: **Thanks! Hope you continue loving it!

**hit60:** It's a bit obvious that they have _something_, but I won't reveal how close they actually are until another chapter or so? I'm trying to figure it all out still :o)

**Lunadoragon:** We'll see what Rei is up to. And yeah, I was trying to figure out how to work the song in since it's a perfect song for the point of the story.

**Sailor Saturn2:** Don't get too crazy! I have nothing against Mamoru, I just find myself drawn to S+U more so! I don't know what it is :o)

**amber3392:** Thanks. Hopefully you like this chapter also and think it's cool.

**Sailor Fire Star:** Me too! Especially if I didn't like the girl! I get jealous easily though lol.

**Marisa Makou:** Whether he's cheating or not will be revealed sooner or later. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!

**soleil.lune:** Thanks! At least we know that Seiya is better than Mamoru. With songs, I plan on placing more in here outside of Sailor Moon.

**Silver Moon Goddess1:** Thanks for the review!

**Umi Kou:** Expecting something to happen between S+U? We'll see ;)

**beijaflor:** Thanks. Rei+Mamoru, you'll see sooner or later what is going on with them. Still working on that...and I'm rooting for S+U too, of course.


	9. Differences

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Differences**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

**Next Day**

Usagi frowned in her sleep as the bed shifted and the covers were tugged a bit. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, her blue eyes shooting open when a strong arm encircled her small waist. Lips met her neck softly and she relaxed, realizing that it was Mamoru and not some psycho breaking into her home. She closed her eyes slowly, not bothering to turn around and cuddle with him like she normally did. "Mamoru, you were gone _all _night and didn't even bother calling me. Did you have that much to fax?"

Her tone was sarcastic, but he ignored it. "Oh, Usagi, don't be like that. Rei and a few other employees were there and I got the faxing done. Afterwards, they all suggested that we all go out and have a few drinks. That's all. I had some drinks and stayed at a friend's house since I didn't want to drive home. I just woke up thirty minutes ago and got over here."

"He couldn't drop you off at home last night?"

"He didn't want to make an extra trip since we're in the opposite direction." He kissed her neck once more, "Usagi, you sound paranoid."

"No, that's not it," she responded softly, "It's just that you left last night to go to _work_. Then, you didn't come home to me to spend some time with me. I just don't understand you, Mamoru. I _use _to understand you, but not anymore." She rolled over onto her back when he removed his arm, her eyes looking up at him. He looked exhausted.

He frowned slightly, "Usagi, my job is important. As soon as everything gets worked out at work, I can have some time off. A vacation. We can plan our wedding and get married already." He let his hand slip under her white t-shirt; his eyes meeting hers when she grabbed his wrist gently and slowly removed his hand.

She stared before rolling over back on her side. "Rei isn't invited to our wedding, either."

He fell back on his pillow, sighing loudly as he closed his eyes. "Usagi, _quit _with Rei."

She scoffed, "Well, like I said before, you do see more of her than me."

"She's my assistant, there's no way to _not _see her."

'_Get a new assistant,' _she thought, rolling over to watch him relax in their bed. She closed her eyes when she saw Seiya in her bed instead of Mamoru, feeling awful to think of him. She rolled over to Mamoru, resting her head on his chest comfortably. She felt his arm wrap around her once more, her blue eyes staring at the wall as she pretended that Seiya was the one holding her.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

Minako groaned before she opened her eyes, her hands resting on her forehead as she lied in bed. She shifted her legs, her feet still sore from dancing the night before. The sheets slid off her legs as she continued to move, her eyes fluttering open to meet a white ceiling. She frowned, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Her ceiling was light orange. She wasn't in her room.

'_Oh my God! I've been kidnapped! This is it—I can see the headlines now—'_

"Minako?"

Her eyes darted over to the voice, her mouth opening slightly when she saw Yaten sitting in a chair. He stared at her before shifting, motioning over to a glass of water. "You drank a bit too much last night and I didn't know the way to your place, so I brought you here."

"Where's..Makoto?"

"She was carpooling with people and there wasn't enough room for you and another girl."

She tried not to think. "So, I'm at your place?"

"Well, I share this place with Seiya."

'_Well, at least my clothes are still on and he's not in the bed with me. I'd cry if I had drunken sex.' _"Oh, uh, thanks then. I surely would've thought that you would've just ditched me and let me walk home on my own or something."

"No," he answered quietly, getting up from the chair while grabbing the glass of water. He sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to sit up before handing the glass of water to her. He reached in the desk next to the bed, grabbing a bottle of Tylenol and opening it for her.

"I didn't throw-up or anything, did I?"

"No. If you would've thrown up in my car, _then _I would've ditched you on the side of the road," he teased lightly, handing her a pill.

Minako smiled as she sipped her water, taking the pill from him. "Thanks, geez.

"Anytime, blondie."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Minako finishing the glass of water and handing it back to him. He remained quiet as he placed the glass on the desk, looking back at her to dismiss himself from the room, but she spoke. "Yaten? I have a question."

"What is it?"

"I—" _'Just say it and feel like a complete dork later. He'll probably laugh in my face.' _"We have been on a few dates and everything a-and we really click. So, I was wondering why we're not exactly _seeing _each other or what is this to you?"

"What do you want it to be?"

She blushed instantly, "What do you think! I thought you were going to ask me out sooner or later, but it never came and then you're flirting with another girl. I get jealous whenever I see you walking or talking with another girl. I know it sounds silly, but—"

"No," he interrupted, "it's not silly. I get jealous when you talk to that jock in Sociology class. It's obvious that he likes you and he's trying to get in your pants."

She gave him a little glare, "Maybe _your _trying to get in my pants too."

"Not unless you want me to," he told her with a small smile. "Minako, I _do _like you. I'm just afraid that I won't be a good boyfriend. I haven't been the best to girls' in the past—"

"I'll decide if you're a good boyfriend or not!"

He blinked in surprise by her tiny outburst, "Someone is eager."

She flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I-I just really like you and I've been _waiting _for you to ask me—"

He chuckled, entertained by the blonde as usual. Making him laugh was an extra that she had and was the difference between herself and his other girlfriends. They didn't have the ability to make him laugh, let alone smile. They were just there to keep him company for a short time before he moved on to another girl. He had a good feeling about Minako. "Fine. From this point on, you're my girlfriend, Minako Aino. Feel lucky. A lot of girls' want me."

A happy smile bounced onto her face, "Conceited much?"

He merely shrugged, "It's what I'm told. I'm just telling the truth."

Both of them looked to the door when it opened, revealing Seiya ready and dressed for the day. Seiya smiled slightly when he caught a glimpse of the blonde, "I made breakfast. There are eggs, bacon, and toast. It's all on the table. Help yourselves. Are you doing all right, Minako?"

"I'm fine, thanks. Just a small headache."

"That's good—"

"What did you and Usagi talk about when she left for the 'bathroom' yesterday night? I didn't get a chance to talk to her about it."

Yaten nodded slowly, "Yeah Seiya, what did you and your _student _talk about..alone in a room?"

Seiya glared at his younger brother, resisting the urge to tackle him to the ground. They roughhoused quite a bit, though Yaten complained since he didn't like many physical activities. He sucked at gym class in high school. He shook his head, walking out and down the hall, "I'm going out for coffee, Yaten. I'll have my cell phone on me if you need anything later."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi walked around the house brushing through her blonde hair, glancing at Luna who was resting on the couch. She smiled to herself, wandering over to the stereo and turning it on, turning up the music as a song started to finish. Mamoru was in the shower, so he wouldn't complain about her loud music. She bobbed her head slightly as the Sean Paul song ended; the only song stuck in her head was the song that Seiya sung.

_If we had only met earlier_

'_Would I be with him if I met him before Mamoru? Would I be happier at this very moment if I were with him?' _She placed her brush down as the radio personality came on, talking about the top ten songs that were voted on to be played on his station. She made her way to the kitchen, resting her hand on her stomach when it growled. She was starving. She licked her lips eagerly when she spotted apple pie, pulling it out hastily. She was sure that if she opened her mouth, a waterfall would spill out.

_**I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up **_

_**I'm aggressive, 'cos just one thought ain't close enough **_

_**You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue**_

_**Cause every moment gone you know I miss you** _

Usagi glanced at the radio as that song started to play, her thoughts swirling around Seiya. She was starting to annoy herself. She needed to stop thinking of the man! The relationship was wrong on a few levels, but she couldn't find herself resisting him.

_**I'm the question and you're of course the answer **_

_**Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer **_

_**You make me shaken up; I'm never mistaken **_

_**But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help**_

She glared slightly, looking at her cell phone on the counter when it started to vibrate against the surface. She eyed it before picking it up, flipping her Verizon cell phone open as she eyed the pie. "Hello?"

"Hey," a deep voice greeted.

"S-Seiya," she stammered, a blush warming her cheeks. "H-Hey." She cleared a throat. _'Get a hold of yourself. You're not a giggling high school girl anymore!' _"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for coffee. I'm here at the coffee shop right now."

"..Really?" _'I'm really hungry though, but I don't want to turn him down.'_

"Really. Just as friends," he warned teasingly, a sad smile appearing on his lips as he walked into the coffee shop, spotting an empty table. "What do you say?"

"Do they have food there?"

"Yes, they do. They have desserts—"

"Okay!" She chirped. "I'll be there in five minutes, all right?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

"Yup," she responded, hanging up and slipping her cell phone in her pants pocket. The grin remained on her face as she placed the pie back in the fridge, promising the delicious food that she would be back to eat it later. She closed the fridge, walking off down the hall and knocking on the bathroom door. "Mamoru?"

_**This time please someone come and rescue me **_

_**'Cause you on my mind has got me losing it **_

_**I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me **_

_**Love is testing me but still I'm losing it**_

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go out for a little bit with a friend, all right? I should be back in an hour."

"All right, call me if you plan on staying out later."

"I will," she assured, walking away from the door and grabbing her light jacket.

_**This time please someone come and rescue me **_

_**'cause you on my mind has got me losing it, **_

_**I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, **_

_**Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it.**_

_**

* * *

** _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seiya glanced over his shoulder when the bell went off, alerting that there was a new customer entering the coffee shop. A smile came to his face when he saw that it was Usagi, getting up from his seat when she spotted him. She made her way to him, blushing and thanking him quietly when he pulled out her chair. She took a seat, placing her purse on the table as her eyes eyed the tasty desserts in the window below the cashier.

"You want something from there?"

"_Yes_—I'm so hungry—"

He stopped her from reaching for her purse, "I'll get you something."

"Ah-no! You don't have to, really—"

"I want to," he told her with a smile, getting up once more from his seat. He glanced at the window as she described what dessert she wanted, pointing out the Double Chocolate Fudge Brownie on a plate. She smiled when he excused himself, walking away from the table and to the front counter, waiting in line behind two other customers that were ordering their drinks. He slipped his hands in his coat pockets, glancing back to his table and staring when he found Usagi staring out of the window, her chin rested on her palm. She was beautiful, a girl full of innocence. Her eyes still held sadness in them, which bothered him.

"Hey there," a voice spoke, disturbing his thoughts.

He looked behind him, down to a black-haired woman with a grin on her face. He eyed her briefly, wondering if he knew her. It sometimes scared him when random strangers came up to him and built up a conversation. "Hi."

"I'm Rei," she introduced, her black hair falling over her shoulders. "You're Seiya, right? I've seen you sing before a few weeks ago. You're amazing."

Fans scared him too. He hoped she wasn't crazy and obsessed. "Yeah, uh, thanks."

"Maybe we should have some coffee together or—"

"I'm already here with someone," he interrupted gently, taking a step forward when a customer got out of the line. "Sorry," he apologized dryly, looking ahead and checking to see how much the dessert cost.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend now? I heard you were single."

"I am. I'm here with a friend." He sighed in relief when he reached the counter, paying the cashier as he pulled out the dessert. _'That's a large brownie..I don't think she'll be able to eat it all.' _He flashed a smile to Rei as he passed her, making his way back over to the table and placing the plate down in front of Usagi. She thanked him, her eyes lighting up as he handed her a fork.

"You can have some if you want," she offered.

"No, I'm fine—"

He looked up as someone neared them, frowning slightly when he saw that it was Rei. He was trying to be alone with Usagi! He took a sip of his coffee as Rei reached their table. "Oh, _this _is your friend? Wow, Usagi, I didn't know you were friends with Seiya here."

Usagi swallowed, staring at the girl. Rei knew Seiya. Rei knew a lot of guys'! She mentally hoped that Rei wasn't an ex-girlfriend of his. She set her fork down, forcing a smile to her face, "Yeah. You know Seiya?"

"We just met in line. Does Mamoru like you hanging out with another man?"

"Mamoru can't tell me who to hang out with, Rei," she told her, her words laced with forced sweetness. Seiya grinned to himself, figuring out that she didn't like Rei one bit. He could see why, even if he wasn't one to judge right away. "Anyway, it was nice seeing you," she lied, hinting for the woman to leave.

"Right," she replied dully, giving Seiya a smile as she placed her hand on the table before walking away. They both looked to the slip of paper she left behind, Seiya picking it up and unfolding it, reading over her number. Usagi watched as his eyes scanned over the paper, a cute frown popping onto her face as she looked down at her food. It didn't go unnoticed. Seiya placed the paper back on the table, a cocky grin coming to his face.

"Jealous?"

"No."

"You're not?"

"Not at all."

"Not even a little bit?"

"Maybe," she murmured, giving him a glance. "Are you going to give her a call?"

"No," he told her honestly, crumbling up the number. "She doesn't seem to be my type. You don't seem to like her very much either. How do you know her?"

"She's my fiancés assistant. I don't trust her. She gets what she wants and I see how she looks at Mamoru. Besides, she's a spoiled brat who doesn't treat people too nicely."

"She gets what she wants, hm?"

She took a bite. "Yup."

"She's not getting me. Does that make you feel better?"

Usagi laughed, "I'm surprised you can resist her charms."

"She's not that great." _'You're much better.'_

She shrugged slowly, "Girls' always talk about how exotically pretty she is and how she has just the right curves. I'm sure that if I weren't in the way or Mamoru never met me, they would be together. Some people still think they're the perfect couple."

He frowned slightly, "They dated?"

"For a month or two a long time ago."

"I wouldn't let her be his assistant, even if the relationship was short."

She gave another shrug, smiling at him, "I've told Mamoru a countless number of times how much I despise Rei because she has something against me. He thinks I worry too much about it."

'_She seems like the type of woman that wouldn't care ruining a relationship between two people.' _"Why did he leave you yesterday night?"

"Business," she mumbled, "but enough about me. You have talent—writing a song that is. I suck at rhyming! I failed the poetry section of English my senior year. I'm just horrible at it."

He gave a short laugh, "What are you good at?"

"Um, reading comic books," she answered innocently, "and drawing! I like drawing, hence taking an art class. It's too bad I don't have that class with Minako. Um, I like eating too. What's your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers."

"Ew."

He grinned, "Ew?"

"I can tolerate hamburgers on _some _days, but I don't see how people can eat them _everyday_."

"I happen to be one of those people," he told her.

"What! And you're not fat?"

"I like being active. What about you—you said you like eating! How come you're not fat?"

"I just don't gain weight," she told him with a smile, "I'm lucky like that. My friends are jealous because of it. I don't really work out—at all."

Their conversation continued as they tuned out conversations around them. Seiya watched and listened to her as she spoke or had a bubbly laugh escape her lips, enjoying the time he got to spend with the girl. Usagi enjoyed herself, laughing at Seiya when he made stupid comments about random things.

"Really," he started, "why does Batman need a young _boy _sidekick with tight clothes? He couldn't find a sidekick his own age? It makes you wonder: what _really_ goes on in the bat cave?"

She shook her head, "Pervert." She had finished her brownie long ago, both of them deciding to sit and talk in the quiet coffee shop. "You're fun to be around. You make me laugh."

"That a good thing?"

"It's a great thing," she spoke. "Mamoru doesn't necessarily make me laugh anymore or anything. I need a guy—I mean, a guy..friend that can make me laugh.." Her smile wavered slightly as she looked down at her vibrating cell phone, pulling it out. She flipped it open; reading the text message from Minako, smiling when she read that Yaten and herself was officially a couple. She was happy for her. She closed her cell phone after checking the time, not realizing that she has been with Seiya for over an hour. She thought about calling Mamoru, but shrugged it off.

"Do you have to get home?"

"Oh, no. Why? Have something in mind for us to do?"

He slowly shrugged, "We could always go back to my place and watch a movie instead of going to the movies. There's nothing out good anyway."

She smiled, nodding eagerly, "That sounds good. What movie do you have in mind?"

"A comedy," he paused in thought. "I just got Napoleon Dynamite on DVD as a gift."

"I loved that show! We can watch that."

"Sounds like a plan," he responded with a grin, getting out of his seat. She grabbed her purse as he stood up, slipping out of her chair and letting Seiya hold out her coat. She slipped her arms in the sleeve holes, glancing at a guy that glanced over to them. She was sure that to everyone else around them, they seemed like a couple on a small date.

'_If only that were true—no, Usagi! You're engaged. Don't _think _that. Bad,' _she scolded mentally, following Seiya out.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

Yaten blinked in surprise as he neared the door, watching it swing open to reveal Seiya and Usagi. He raised a brow as he stared at Usagi before letting his gaze drift over to his older brother. He wasn't sure of what to think of the picture presented in front of him. His brother—also _teacher _was bringing home one of his _classmates_. It was different and he wasn't sure if they were just friends or he brought her over for a fun time.

He decided not to make any comments just this once. "I'm going out, Seiya. I'll be home later tonight."

"Stay out of trouble," he gently warned, watching Yaten take his own car keys off of the wall.

Yaten threw a glance and a small smile to Usagi, "You too, Seiya. Don't want to end up knocking up one of your students."

"Yaten," he growled out, but before he could speak any more, he was out of the door. Usagi let a grin come to her face as she slipped her coat off.

"I take it he fits the role of an annoying younger brother?"

"Very much so. Sorry about him."

She shrugged, "I have a sense of humor. You have a nice place."

His living room consisted of only two colors, black and red. His couches were black with few red pillows resting on them, a red rug adorning the carpet under the black table. She stared at the large television, eyeing the DVD collection he had placed next to it. He was definitely a movie lover, just like her. She could do without the scary movies though. Even at her age, scary movies made her terrified at night and she was glad that she had either Luna or Mamoru to cuddle throughout the night. She was still a big baby and she was sure that she wasn't going to change as she aged.

"Thank you." _'You definitely have a nice butt—Seiya, _mind out of gutter. _Think about something other than her petite little body—okay, that didn't help. She's just here to watch a movie as a _friend_, so let's just relax for now.'_ "Popcorn?"

"You read my mind."

"Your fiancé won't care that you're here with me?"

"Actually, he probably would. At the Music Joint, he told me that he hoped I wasn't as star struck over you like the other girls'. He gets jealous easily. Big time. He never asks where I go to or anything; so don't worry about it. What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him, right?" She picked up a picture frame as he stepped into the kitchen, smiling slightly when it was a picture of the three brothers. All three were clearly blessed with good looks.

"True. By the way, make yourself at home."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haruka gazed over the magazine she was reading briefly, watching Michiru slide open the balcony window for some fresh air. She walked outside to pick up one of the flowerpots, a frown coming to her face when she saw that the flowers were dying. Haruka looked back to what she was reading, her brows knitting together as she relaxed her feet on the small table in front of her.

"That Mamoru has some history of cheating on women," she spoke.

"While with Usagi?"

"Well, they just say how he was always a playboy and deciding to settle down with her came as a surprise. That doesn't sound too good."

"Men don't change their habits either," she spoke softly as she walked back in, placing the pot on the table. "I'm sure that Seiya would go crazy with anger if he ever found out that Mamoru cheated on Usagi—if he did."

"I'd be upset myself," she admitted, "she's a sweet girl."

She let a small smile come to her lips, "Oh? Is this a crush you're developing?"

It was meant to tease, but Haruka sent her a small glare. "No. No girl deserves to be hurt in that way. Seiya needs to steal her away from Mamoru."

Michiru took a seat next to her, looking at the picture of Mamoru and Usagi leaving a restaurant. "I'm sure he doesn't cheat on her. Look at her; she's beautiful. There's no reason to do such a thing, but then again, men are a mystery. You're quite the mystery too."

She gave her a quick glance before looking back at the picture. There was something about Mamoru that she didn't like and usually, her instincts were right.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow! Over a hundred reviews already! Thank you all who have been reviewing and reading the story! Enjoying it also. I was a bit unsure about this story at first, but you all proved that I'm doing well and people actually turned out liking it:o) Hope you all continue to enjoy the story. SO, this chapter was a bit longer–I think? It's eight pages in my WORD. That's long enough, right?

More communication between S+U (and now they're alone in this chap! Uh oh), along with U+M. With Rei, you'll all see what she's up to in the next chapter or so. She's definately not a good guy in this story so far! Trying to work in Haruka & Michiru since I am a fan of the two. I don't think any more characters will be appearing in this story though. For this story, I'm thinking maybe another three-four chapters left. My mind always changes. It was never meant to be a twenty-so on long story.

BUT ANYWAY, thanks again for the lovely reviews. Keep them coming:o) They do keep the chapters coming after all. I would respond to the reviews, but I have to work on my other story now and get it done and over with before the end of the night. I did read them all and some asked questions that might reveal a few things, so I can't answer those anyway :o) You boogers.


	10. Harmful Secret

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Harmful Secret**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Napoleon, give me some of your tots."_

"_No, go find your own."_

"_Come on. Give me some of your tots."_

"_No! I'm freakin' starved. I didn't get to eat anything today."_

"So," Usagi started, grabbing a handful of the popcorn. The bowl was resting on Seiya's lap. "You like a lot of comedy?"

"I do." He didn't mind her talking during the movie. He already saw it at least five times. He wasn't missing anything.

She smiled, "What's your favorite?"

Seiya glanced up at the ceiling in thought as he slowly shrugged his shoulders. He briefly thought about Usagi, enjoying the time that they were spending together at this very moment. He wished it could last. He wished that he were the one that had her instead of Mamoru. "I really like White Chicks," he finally spoke, a grin coming to his face as Usagi laughed. He looked at her.

"That's a funny movie. I've watched it at least ten times. It doesn't get old. It's a movie that Minako and I watch whenever we're alone together."

"What comedy do you like?"

"I'd have to say Mean Girls. Have you seen it?"

He made a face, "I have. It's definitely a chick flick, so it's not one of my favorites. I didn't even watch the whole thing."

"Oh, it's not that bad!" Her smile widened, "We should watch it together sometime. It is a funny movie."

'_Anything to please you.' _"Maybe," he responded lightheartedly. "Does..Mamoru enjoy comedies?"

She gave him a glance before answering his question. The question surprised her a bit and she didn't expect him to even bring Mamoru up. "Scary movies more so," she answered with a cringe. "They're not my favorite. I'm known as a scaredy cat with a lot of people."

"You seem like one."

She glared playfully, "Thanks!"

He chuckled, "Just being honest. I thought honesty was a good thing nowadays."

"In _some _situations," she told him. She smiled big when he rolled his eyes, having fun sitting with him on his couch and barely paying attention to the television. She had the feeling that she was seeing more of her teacher than her own fiancé and it troubled her.

"So," he mumbled several minutes later, "how did you and Mamoru meet?"

"Basic cliché meeting," she began. "A friend introduced us while I was still in high school and," she paused. _'Love at first sight, I suppose.' _"The rest is history, so to say. He's been my first real boyfriend and longest relationship yet. He was different from other guys' I previously dated. They all seemed to be after the same thing. My looks or getting something from me."

"Well, you are a beautiful girl and looks count, right?"

"Not when the attraction is based solely on the outside," she stated softly, her eyes meeting his. She wanted to run as soon as she let her eyes lock with his. His stare made her nervous, made her feel things she knew she shouldn't have been while engaged to Mamoru. Before, Mamoru could send her blushing with just one look, but due to the fact that she hardly got to see him—things changed.

"You're right. _I _think that you're beautiful, inside and out."

She raised a brow, "Are you just saying that?"

"No," he told her honestly. "You clearly have good genes, but you're also a kind, sweet girl who doesn't think of herself. You think of others, you think of their feelings before your own, right?"

"Sometimes." She paused. "Most of the time." She let a smile come to her lips, "You know, Seiya.."

He loved the way she said his name. "You seem to know a lot about me—or you're good at reading people. Perhaps you are a stalker."

"And I wouldn't mind stalking you."

'_He's making the whole 'just friends' thing difficult. Jerk.' _"And I'm sure you wouldn't mind having a restraining order, huh?"

He pouted, "Aw, you wouldn't do that!"

She giggled, "You're right."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Rei read over some papers out loud as Mamoru paced the room, taking in the information and thinking it over. He glanced at a picture of Usagi, then to the clock resting quietly on the wall. She was supposed to be home a long time ago, but he was sure that she lost track of time with the girls'. Nothing new. Rei set the papers down when she finished, flipping her black hair over her shoulder as Luna passed through the living room.

"I thought you were going to get rid of her cat. You said yourself that you're not crazy about animals."

"Usagi has had Luna for a long time," he mumbled, thinking about work. "Besides, the cat has come to grow on me a bit in all honesty. If I didn't like Luna, I would've opened the door a long time ago and would've told Usagi that she ran away or something."

"Speaking of Usagi, I should probably go before she gets back. She hates me here. Do you think she suspects anything?"

He glanced at the clock once more, "No. She's too busy in the head with school and our engagement."

"When is the wedding?"

"I'm thinking in a few months."

She let a sly smile come to her face, "Have fun with the married life. You know, why marry Usagi when you could be with me? I'm surprised the blonde ever caught and _kept _your attention over the years."

"She's different."

"How so?"

"She's pure."

"So? You obviously don't want to wait on the 'pure' one since you're fooling around with me. Call her and ask when she'll be coming back."

Mamoru listened, picking up the phone and dialing his fiancés cell phone number. He listened to the ringing as arms encircled his waist, resting on his stomach. He didn't want things to turn out this way, but they had. At a Christmas party, the typical place to hook up, Mamoru got drunk. Rei became drunk herself and before they knew it, they found themselves in bed together the next morning. He had always been attracted to Rei—her looks that is. Nothing more. He didn't _love _her; she was merely his assistant. Mamoru made her keep it a secret, from everyone including his fiancé. He felt guilty for not telling Usagi, but soon the guilt was pushed away.

He couldn't keep himself away from the black-haired assistant. She was everything Usagi wasn't and he was looking for a little bit of that. Being at work all the time and around Rei didn't help things. He found himself returning to her bed or meeting her at cheap hotels just for a quick thrill. It became a habit—fast. It became an easy secret and no one suspected anything.

He knew Usagi didn't like Rei. She told him plenty of times. She worried that her looks would win him over because she was much more curvier and guys' at his workplace practically drooled over her anyway. She was lust on legs while Usagi was just beauty on legs. In the end, Usagi had a feeling that lust won over beauty because men didn't think with the right head. Mamoru constantly comforted her and she easily took in his words, dismissing the possibility that he would cheat on her. He proposed to her—he loved her! He proved it to her, but everyone had his or her secrets.

"Hello?"

"Oh—Usagi, what are you doing?"

"Watching a movie. What are you doing? Are you at work?"

"No, I'm at home—working."

'_No difference there.' _"I see. Did you need something?"

"I thought you were coming home awhile ago, but now I see you got caught up in something else."

"Oh, do you want me to come home?"

"No, no," he responded calmly, ignoring the unbuttoning of his shirt. "Have fun, that's fine. I just became worried, that's all. You didn't call."

"I'm sorry," she murmured.

"Don't apologize. Do you know when you'll be home?"

"Um, in an hour or two? I have to run a few errands after I'm done watching the movie and everything."

"All right, that's fine. Have fun. Love you."

She hesitated, much to her surprise. She bit her bottom lip softly, her blue eyes darting to Seiya who had his eyes on the television. She figured that he was too zoned out to pay attention to who she was speaking with. "Love you too," she replied softly, hanging up and placing her cell phone back in her pink purse.

Rei smiled. "How long is she planning to be gone?"

"Another hour or two, so that gives us plenty of time to unwind before getting back to work."

"That's just what I had in mind."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

"Mamoru?"

She nodded as she looked to her black-haired teacher, his eyes glancing at her. She didn't understand why she felt guilty saying those words to Mamoru. She said them all the time! Being in front of Seiya shouldn't matter, but it did. A soft blush crept to her cheeks when Seiya continued to stare at her and she looked to the television, shifting uncomfortably. She _couldn't _have feelings for Seiya when she was with another man. She couldn't let herself give into her—mind or heart? What was telling her to go for Seiya and leave Mamoru because he doesn't care anymore? She was confused, she—

"Odango, don't feel bad."

She blinked her big innocent eyes at him, "Huh-wha?"

"Don't feel bad about telling him that in front of me. It's okay. He's your fiancé after all, right? It's only normal to tell him that you love him."

"..But—"

He gave her a lopsided smile, "But nothing." He grabbed the remote, pausing the movie before turning to face her, bringing one leg onto the couch. He rested his hand on his ankle, glancing down briefly before returning his gaze to hers. "I like you, you know that. I'm willing to break rules to be with you, I really don't care. I haven't been in love before—I mean, I've dated plenty of girls. You're different. You're so different from any other girl I have come to know. So, I _think _its love—"

"Seiya—don't," she interrupted curtly. "Don't tell me that."

"Don't tell you what?" He frowned, reaching forward to let his thumb stroke her lips gently before she pulled away. "Don't tell you that I _think _about you constantly? I can't even get to bed on time because I give myself headaches thinking about you. This friend crap—it's not working! Obviously," he added sarcastically, getting a small glare from the blonde. "It must mean something."

"Seiya, I clearly have feelings for you, but I'm engaged to be married!"

"To a bastard that doesn't give you the time of day!" It was his turn to glare. "I would treat you like a princess-a queen-whatever! You deserve better than him."

"I love him," she forced out, clenching her fists in her lap as she looked down. _'Mamoru would be so hurt if I left him for another man—and some feelings are still there for him. They may not be as strong, but..' _"I should go," she murmured quickly, grabbing her purse as she stood up from the couch. "I did have fun sitting here with you—thank you for inviting me over and for coffee earlier."

He watched as she rounded the couch, heading for the door. He groaned, upset at himself for ruining a perfectly good day with her. He cursed his big mouth as he jumped over the back of the couch, grabbing her arm gently before she could reach the door. She bit the inside of her cheek as she slipped her foot in her shoe, looking up at her teacher.

"Odango, don't leave upset at me for what I said. We can talk about—"

"Seiya, it's bad enough I let you kiss me. I kissed you a-and everything is so complicated now. Now that you're in my life, everything is so screwed up!"

She backtracked. That came out wrong and she saw that as she stared into his eyes. She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she reached out to his shirt to keep him from walking away from her. "No, that came out wrong, Seiya. I'm glad I met you—but it's true. Ever since I met you, I've been thinking things I shouldn't and I kissed another man while engaged. Before you, no other man could catch my attention and here comes my Sociology teacher.."

She watched as his hands lifted to hers, taking them gently away from his shirt. Her eyes saddened as he kissed her knuckles lightly, a good portion of her being wanting his lips to be on her own instead of her knuckles. He let her hands fall to her sides and they stood there, staring at one another. Seiya gave her a small smile, nudging her shoulder lightly.

"Cheer up, odango. I'll see you around, okay?"

She slowly nodded, "Okay."

Seiya watched as she finished putting her shoes on before moving to the door, pulling it open. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder.

'_I think I love you,'_ he thought to himself, keeping a smile on his face as she turned her head around and closed the door. He stared for several seconds before pulling his hair, letting out a stressed growl. "Seiya, you _idiot_! Nice job falling for an engaged woman! Dumbass." He smacked himself on the forehead, "Stupid."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Aino Residence**

Usagi smiled as Minako answered the door, Artemis in her arms. Usagi reached and scratched the white cat behind his ear as she stepped in, closing the door quietly. Minako set Artemis down gently, motioning for Usagi to follow her into the kitchen. She slipped her shoes off before doing so, a big smile coming to her face when she caught the scent of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.

Heaven.

Minako gave her a knowing smile, pointing to the oven as they entered. "I sensed you were a bit distressed, so I popped in the cookies because sweets is the way to your heart. And they make you feel a lot better."

"You know me too well."

"Inside and out, bunny. So, tell me, what's up? I hate seeing you down—it's not normal!"

Usagi leaned against the counter, sighing loudly. "Just confused."

"Psfhh, Usagi, you're confused a lot."

She sent a small glare, "This _confusion _is different, thank you. It's about Seiya."

"Oh dear."

"Yeah," she spoke with a nod. "Seiya has a _ton _of good qualities, you know? He seems like Mr. Perfect, believe it or not. Mamoru..was that way before too. Mamoru was my knight in shining armor, but now I'm starting to think that it's just aluminum foil."

"Let me get this straight—you're _falling _for Mr. Kou _while _you're with Mamoru? And about to get married sometime soon?"

"Yes," she squeaked out. "Minako, put yourself in my position! I hardly know Mamoru anymore and here's Seiya, ready to give himself to me and let me know everything about him. He's so much more open and he let's his feelings out—"

"THEN there's Mamoru, Mr. I-can't-keep-my-hands-to-myself. He's been trying to get in your pants for quite some time even if you keep telling him you want to wait until after marriage. Seiya wouldn't do that. He's a guy who respects people. Mamoru just seems to think about work, work, work and his pretty little fiancé that he wants to have in bed—soon."

"…"

"I'm not saying Mamoru doesn't _love _you, but he needs to start showing it a lot better than what he is doing now. Just…talk with Mamoru and _try _to spend more time with him before giving yourself a migraine thinking about what to do about Seiya. Listen; if Mamoru loves you as much as he says he does, work can come in second place. Honestly."

"You're right…"

"Duh. Of course. I'm the person to come to about love," she told her with a wink. Usagi giggled, shaking her head. "New topic before I start crying and ruining my eye-liner. Yaten?"

She sighed, "He's a _great _kisser."

"….Yes, you've told me that before."

"He just got me a teddy bear too!"

She smiled, "You two are going to be the _cutest _couple on campus, just wait. Girls' are going to hate you."

"Gee, that's comforting."

Usagi let out a laugh, "It's true! A lot of girls' want him and you got lucky."

She shrugged, "I'm a good person, I deserve good things." She paused, giving her friend a soft smile, "And so do you."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi rolled her neck as she strolled in, closing the door quietly and smiling when Luna brushed against her legs. She picked her cat up, sighing when she heard the shower running. She glanced at the paperwork on the table, rolling her eyes slightly before looking down the hall. The water was turned off. She waited, a small smile on her face as Mamoru exited the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He jumped in surprise, making his way over to her. She put Luna down.

"Didn't hear you come in."

She accepted his kiss, placing her hands on his wet chest when he pulled her closer. "Mamoru, you're wet!"

"You don't mind any other time," he grumbled.

"I do now," she spoke softly, giving him a light kiss on his lips. "I just want to sit down and relax. Will you dry off and do the same?"

He was disappointed for a brief moment before nodding, "Sounds good. Let me go get dressed and _you _get comfortable on the couch. Foot rub sound good?"

"Sounds great." Mamoru _did _give the best foot massages and she didn't want to turn that down. She watched him walk off down the hall, stretching her arms as she wandered over to the couch, plopping down. Her blue eyes traveled to the ceiling, her hand slipping under her shirt to scratch her flat stomach lightly.

"_Don't tell you that I think about you constantly? I can't even get to bed on time because I give myself headaches thinking about you. This friend crap—it's not working!"_

She let her eyes drift shut. Even now, at home with her fiancé, she couldn't escape Seiya. His touch lingered on her skin, his smile stuck in her mind.

"_Cheer up, odango."_

The nickname still infuriated her, but strangely enough, she was getting use to it. Seiya teased her with the name at times, but it was starting to become an everyday name. She was starting to like him calling her 'odango.' It was turning into a cute little pet name. It was better than the other names she heard; such as 'sugar lips' or 'sweetie pie' that she thought was too corny for her taste. Odango suited her just fine.

She opened her eyes slowly when the couch shifted and her legs were lifted, replaced on Mamoru's lap. Her foot twitched in response to her fingers on it before she relaxed, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. He turned on the television, placing the remote next to him as his blue eyes traveled to his fiancé. He started to speak, Usagi shifting in her spot a bit as her eyes glanced at the floor.

She did a double take when she caught sight of an earring.

* * *

- - - - - - - - - -

Wow, if only men like Seiya were _real_. Well, they are–but they're in hiding and there's only several in existence. Anyway, quite a bit was revealed in this chapter! I can see quite a few of you hating Rei right now. Mamoru too. There was some fluff between U+S, hope you all liked that. More in later chapters ;o). Well, there's not much to say except **thank you all **for the lovely reviews! Questions were answered in this chapter and if you have anymore, feel free to ask. Also, I _think _other characters will be brought in. It's been asked several times if any more characters will be in here and right now, I'm not sure. We'll see..I'll try to work them in. So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and yay for getting over 100 reviews :o). Love you guys and I'm pleased that you all like the story so much. This chapter was a tad bit short, but I will make it up. I plan on writing a longer chapter.


	11. In The Classroom

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**In The Classroom**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi slipped her foot away from her fiancé, sitting up and staring at the earring a moment longer before getting off of the couch. Mamoru caught her gaze, following where it led and tensing briefly before relaxing. Usagi bent down, picking up the red earring with a small frown on her face. "Who's is this? This isn't mine."

"Rei was here to read over some papers with me and getting everything situated from an upcoming meeting with our partners. It must've slipped out of her ear. She was complaining while we were working how she lost her earring back somewhere here." He paused when she turned around to look at him. "What?"

"…"

It was his turn to frown at the blonde. "You don't believe me?"

"I just—"

"Say it, you don't."

"Well, Mamoru! What do you expect? This is like finding men boxers in my room that don't belong to you!" She paused when he gave her a look, "Well, not really, but still! You didn't tell me Rei was coming over and I saw the earring—so I jumped to conclusions." Her gaze dropped to the carpeted floor, "I'm sorry. I should've asked before thinking that." She bit her bottom lip, placing the earring on top of the television before making her way back to the couch.

He placed his hands on her slender waist, pulling her onto his lap. He wanted to tell her about Rei, he wanted to _end _things with Rei, but he couldn't find himself to do so. He kissed her cheek, "It's all right. Forget we even had this conversation. I don't like seeing you so upset or sad." She slowly nodded, feeling his lips lightly on her neck.

She continued to think about Seiya even with her fiancés hands and mouth on her. Guilt bit at her. Even when she told Mamoru that she loved him on the phone, she felt guilt. She wasn't sure if it was because she knows Seiya has feelings for her or it was because she truly did start having feelings for her teacher. She wondered if her feelings for Mamoru were starting to fade away and it slightly bothered her. She was currently with the man she knew she would spend the rest of her life with—while she was in high school and when they saw each other almost everyday.

She bit her bottom lip gently in thought, feeling Mamoru pull his mouth away from her neck when the phone was heard ringing. He reached and picked it up, Usagi staring at him as he dived into a conversation with a friend of his, a guy that owned a popular Arcade. She sighed softly, leaning against him and burying her nose into his neck, relaxing as his hand remained under her shirt on her hip.

* * *

**Kou Residence**

Seiya found the door unlocked, strolling into his brother's house and looking around when he heard no voices. He closed the door quietly, tossing his coat on a nearby chair as he made his way through the large house to go out back. He smiled slightly, sliding the patio window open, surprising Taiki.

"The door was unlocked," Seiya told him, giving him a quick hug. "Where's Ami?"

"In the kitchen making lemonade. I'm surprised to see you—you could've called. Is there something you need?"

"I can't just visit by older brother?"

"No. You normally visit when you need something from me or you want to eat something Ami has cooked."

Seiya waved him off, glancing over his shoulder when he heard a giggle. His smile widened as he watched his sister-in-law exit the house, three glasses of lemonade on a tray she was carrying. Taiki rushed over to her, easily taking the tray from her, not wanting her to 'strain' herself, even though she was only two months pregnant. Seiya resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Ami commented on how Taiki always treated her as if she were a piece of glass. Ami smiled at Seiya, letting Taiki place the tray down on a table before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't come to any of your performances. Yaten and Taiki said they went well, though."

"It's fine," he replied with a smile, taking a seat at the table and picking a glass of lemonade. "Taiki told me how you suffer from morning sickness and whatnot. That reminds me—I have stuff for the baby in my car."

She gave him a soft smile, "Really? That's nice—you didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to! After all," he pointed to her stomach, "that will be my first niece or nephew. He or she is going to be spoiled rotten. Just wait. Especially if it's a girl."

Taiki led Ami to the table, sitting down in a chair and letting her sit down on his lap. "Speaking of girls', still chasing after that blonde girl I saw at the club? What was her name again?"

"Usagi," Seiya murmured. "That's what I came here for. Taiki, since you're the smartest of us all, I figured I could come to you for advice. Yaten is too obnoxious to ask him a serious question, so I exed him out."

Taiki chuckled. "Girl troubles?"

He shrugged, "Somewhat." He scratched his head, "It's clear that I like Usagi, but I'm not sure if it's _like _or something more. Besides, she's engaged.."

"It's always bad to go after someone who is engaged," Ami put in.

"But she's not too happy being with him anymore, either," Seiya told her, a hopeful grin coming to his face. "Should I just keep going after her?"

"I would say so, if she isn't too happy with the current man," Taiki told him. "But it's unnecessary to try so hard to get her attention if she's just a crush."

"I think it's more—"

Ami blinked in surprise, "You _think_? You don't _know_ what you feel for her?"

"As if I've ever been in love before!"

"You did date Michiru for a while," Taiki pointed out.

"I know, but it wasn't anything serious. Something was missing in our relationship, hence why I wasn't too brokenhearted when she left me for Haruka." He paused. "I absolutely feel along stronger about Usagi than I did with Michiru or any other ex-girlfriend."

Ami gave him a smile, feeling Taiki settle his hand on her still-flat stomach. "Just don't think about it too much. Don't let your head get in the way, because in the end, the only thing that matters is what you're heart is saying. You can't trust your mind too much."

Seiya smiled, "Ami, I'm glad my brother married such a smart woman." He winked, "Beautiful too."

A glare came from Taiki, which was rare. He was normally a calm and nice man, but when Seiya flirted with Ami—or any man for that fact, Taiki became a different person. The flirting from Seiya was harmless. He just liked getting Taiki to show his mean, uncollected side that many people didn't see. Ami simply let out a laugh, shaking her head at her brother-in-law.

Her laughing abruptly stopped when something came to her thoughts. She rested her hand on Taiki's that was still on her stomach. "Oh, Seiya! I forgot to tell you—I've been hired by your school to become a tutor for some of the students that need help. Maybe we'll see each other around a bit more often. You don't visit much since you're always so busy."

His blue eyes widened slightly, "Really? That's nice. Maybe you'll get to meet some of my students."

* * *

**Haldwell University**

Everyone turned their heads to look at Usagi as she busted into the room, a blush staining her cheeks from the sudden attention. She hoped that they would be too consumed in an assignment to notice her enter the room. Her blue eyes darted to Seiya sitting at his desk, amusement dancing in his eyes. She glared slightly, wanting to smack that amusement away.

Minako stared at her from her seat, shaking her head slowly as the room became quiet and Mrs. Beryl stared at Usagi with a deadly glare. She was truly a frightening teacher. Minako figured that if Mrs. Beryl were her mother, she would be calling her _'mommy dearest'._ Yaten grinned with pleasure, noticing the look that crossed Usagi's face as Mrs. Beryl neared her, her high heels echoing in the room. She folded her hands behind her back, eyeing Usagi from head to toe.

"Ms. Tsukino, you're late. Everyone knows I don't like students' being late."

She became flustered, her blush become darker from embarrassment. Mrs. Beryl was once again pointing her out in front of everyone, making her look like a fool. Usagi thought it was quite childish. _'Maybe she should be the one to grow up,' _she thought bitterly, wanting to speak those words, but thought against it. "I-I'm sorry! I woke up late and I _would've _been here on time, but—"

"When you're late, don't bother coming to my class. All you do is interrupt."

Rage was building up. "You didn't let me finish!"

Yaten let his bright green eyes widen in surprise as Usagi practically screamed at their demonic teacher. Minako saw that Mrs. Beryl was moderately surprised herself. Hell, Usagi surprised the entire class. She usually shrunk back away from Mrs. Beryl and took her scolding. "How dare—"

"I woke up late and I _would've _been here on time, but I got pulled over by a cop! So, I had to sit in my car, _pulled over_ and talk my way out of getting a ticket. _He _made me late and I was **speeding** so I could get to _your_ class on time and not be treated like a _child_ in front of the entire class." She let out a breath, happy that she got her anger out. With Mamoru never spending time with her, Rei being in their life, getting pulled over, and waking up with a cramped neck from sleeping wrong—she wasn't a happy little blonde. She unclenched her fist, staring at her teacher.

Seiya kept quiet, glancing up at the top row of stairs when he heard a familiar laugh from Minako. He grinned slightly, shaking his head at her before his eyes returned to Usagi. He could tell she was stressed. Yaten resisted the urge to clap for Usagi standing up for herself against Mrs. Beryl. The teacher glared dangerously, "It's your fault you chose to speed, resulting you in being late. Leave me class. I will not be talked to this way by a student—"

"Mrs. Beryl, if I may cut in.." He didn't wait for her to approve. "She's been on time everyday. One day of being late isn't that big of a problem and she hasn't missed anything important since class began."

"Mr. Kou—"

Usagi met his eyes. "Let this one incident slide by. Her excuse is reasonable. Everyone gets pulled over once or twice—"

"I got pulled over eight times this year!" A voice complained from the crowd of students. Few giggled and snickered.

Seiya glanced at the class clown, smiling slightly. His blue eyes went to Mrs. Beryl, waiting for her to agree with him. Mrs. Beryl waved Usagi off, turning her back to her much to her surprise. Usagi stood there for a few more seconds before hurrying up the stairs to her seat, blushing when someone whispered '_good job_'. Minako looked to her best friend when she took a seat next to her, grinning.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

Usagi smiled a little, "You could say that."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Makoto! You didn't have to make me brownies!"

Makoto swore she saw drool escape from Usagi's mouth. She laughed, nudging the shorter girl gently. "I know your sweet tooth and I made a whole bunch for my cousins birthday party, so I figured I could save some for you."

"**Thank you**—you really didn't have to!"

Minako watched as the girl clung to the brunette Amazon. _'Her and sweets..' _"So, Usagi, joining us for lunch today?"

She sighed softly, detaching herself from Makoto. "I would, but I have to go ask a teacher for some help. Sorry, tomorrow, okay? I'll be free for tomorrow _if _Makoto brings me some more brownies or some other form of chocolate," she told with a big grin.

The two girls' laughed at the blonde. Makoto placed a hand on her hip, raising a brow. "I'll see what I can do. I think I'll give you a lot of cavities."

Minako rolled her eyes, linking arms with Makoto, "_Please_, in all nineteen years—Usagi has _never _had a cavity, much to my surprise _and _her family." She continued telling Makoto about Usagi as they walked off, leaving Usagi standing in the hall. She smiled, shaking her head at the two before wandering off to her first hour class. She had calmed down, relaxing when Makoto made her laugh and cheer up. She was lucky to have friends' such as Minako and Makoto. She knocked on the door quietly, pushing it open and getting excited when she saw that Seiya was the only one in the room.

* * *

Seiya heard the creaking from the door, looking up from his desk of papers. Usagi glanced at them, noticing that he wasn't the neatest teacher. To her amazement, he never lost any essays belonging to students', but he did hand them back with coffee stains. A smile immediately came to his face as he leaned back in his chair, looking at her. "Do you need something?"

She closed the door, wandering over to him with a smile as well. "I wanted to come and thank you."

"Thank me?"

"For earlier today, of course! You rescued me from the wrath of the fire-breathing dragon!"

He laughed at the comparison. A crooked smile came to his lips as he finished laughing, his smile causing a light blush to come to Usagi's cheeks. "No problem. You looked like you were about to cry and she was overreacting."

"I cry easily when people yell at me," she admitted shyly. "And it was ridiculous."

"Did a cop really pull you over or did you use it as an excuse?"

She gasped, "No! He really did pull me over, but I cried my way out of a ticket."

Seiya raised a brow and Usagi waved a hand at him.

"Minako does it _all _the time because she's a little speed demon. She has cried her way out of _eleven _tickets and flirted her way out of _five_."

"…That many pull-overs?"

"Speed-demon," she chirped, showing him the bag of brownies to offer him some. He shook his head. She placed the bag on his desk, "But thank you, Mr. Kou."

He shook his head; "You can call me by my name when we're alone at school, odango."

She rubbed her neck, rolling it slowly, "You can call me by my name whenever instead of _odango_."

He chuckled, "I can't help it. It fits you rather well." He paused, catching the pain that crossed her features briefly. "Neck problem?"

"I slept wrong last night."

"I hate it when that happens," he told her as he got up from his seat, motioning towards it. Her blue eyes looked up to him, confused. She let him grab her upper arm gently, guiding her to his chair and sitting her down. He moved behind her, his hands immediately moving to his neck and her eyes fluttered shut as he started to rub her neck. His hands were working miracles on the pain. She smiled softly to herself, tilting her head when he hit a spot just right, groaning when he applied more pressure.

"…" He paused for a moment as she let out the groan. He swallowed, resisting the urge to turn the chair around and kiss her senseless.

"What if Mrs. Beryl walks in?"

The question was quiet, but he heard her. "She leaves the campus everyday for lunch to spend it with her husband and comes back at the same time everyday. She's a very timely person. Don't worry." He kept quiet for a few seconds. "Were you in a bad moon earlier?"

"Yes," she murmured, flinching when he hit a sensitive spot that hurt. He apologized quietly and continued, feeling her relax once more. He wouldn't mind having his hands in other places. He mentally smacked himself for that thought.

"Why?"

She shrugged slowly, "A lot of things on my mind…"

"I see."

"You're amazing."

He blinked in surprise.

"I mean—with your rubbing—my neck," she rushed out, her cheeks heating up. He smiled slightly. "I have a question."

"Shoot."

"My friend—" _'Uhh..Minako. Sorry Minako!' _"Minako. She is of course, dating Yaten."

"Yeah." _'Complete opposites almost.'_

"Okay, so she's dating Yaten and she's happy, but there's another guy she likes," she lied, using Minako to disguise herself. "She doesn't know what to do." She paused, "And don't tell Yaten I told you this." She didn't want to cause problems with their relationship.

Seiya raised a brow; pretty sure that Minako was head-over-heels with his younger brother. "Okay.."

"So, what should she do? She's happy.." She stared ahead at the empty seats, her eyes closing once more when he focused on a sore spot. "But this other guy has..uh, he has everything she could want in a guy."

His rubbing started to slow down as she spoke. He had the feeling that everything she just said was nothing about Minako and Yaten. A smirk slowly came to his face, "Well, she should..do what she thinks is best. I mean, if this other guy has things that Yaten doesn't, then she should take a chance with the other guy and see how things go."

Silence came between them as Usagi thought about his words, biting her bottom lip. The pain was almost completely gone from her neck, but she didn't tell him. She enjoyed what he was doing to her and the moment his warm hands touched her skin, she shivered. She blushed slightly at the thought of his hands. Seiya pulled away from her neck when the silence continued—which was driving him a bit mad. He wanted to hear her. He turned her around in his chair so she was facing him, her blue eyes darting up to his in surprise.

"You lied."

"W-What?"

"Minako has no other guy she likes. You were talking about yourself, weren't you?"

She immediately became annoyed. Was he a mind reader or was she a terrible liar? "Okay, Mr.-know-it-all—"

He chuckled, "I'm right, aren't I?" He didn't wait for her to answer. Instead, he let his lips fall to hers, his hands resting on the armrests of his chair.

* * *

- - - - - - -

Mamoru...bad. Men are good liars–some anyway. So, I hope you all see that he _does _care about Usagi, but lust and temptation gets the better of him. There's fluff in this chapter–kinda with U+S:o) I wouldn't mind a neck rub from him. There's not much to say except sorry for the cliffhanger and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't hurt me!

**Sailor Saturn2:** You were right about it being Reis!

**Lunadoragon:** Haha, your review made me laugh. Was the ending enough fluff for you?

**hit60:** Glad you're liking the story so far.

**starangel07:** Updated as soon as I could!

**cresentpal:** (sigh) Yes, Rei and Mamoru aren't the good guys this time. I have nothing against them really, just needed the bad guys! I'm sure your hatred will only grow with Mamoru and Rei lol, there's more happening with them in the upcoming chapters.

**MoonStarDutchess:** Maybe!

**Soleil-Lune:** Another cliffie this time! Sorry! (Dodges rotten fruit)

**TsukinoGoddess:** Answered question in story and sneaky Mamoru..lied his way out of it!

**Silver Moon Goddess1:** Yes, but did it turn out just fine this way? Didn't want a cat-fight just yet!

**Gr33nJ3w3lRain:** Not yet!

**Anime-Lova 4ever:** Best? I don't know about that, but thanks!

**Marisa Makou:** Thanks..and of course Seiya's perfecto–it's Seiya:)

**KawaiiUsako:** Glad to hear you love it.

**Immortal Sailor Cosmos:** Did I say it had four chapters left? Sorry if I did..I lied. There will be a lot more than four left. Mamoru almost got it! And Rei..yes, she's the villian along with a few other characters.

**myinterests:** Thanks for thinking so!


	12. Needs

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Needs**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as those lips, the lips she came to find herself thinking about often, her blue eyes widened. Didn't they come to an agreement? Why was he making everything so hard and complicated? In truth, she wanted to pull him closer and respond to the kiss, but she couldn't find herself to do so. She did what came first in mind. She pulled her hand up and slapped him, startling the both of them.

Seiya was silenced with shock before his hand flew to his reddening cheek, blue eyes darting to the blonde. "_OW_!"

She finally realized what she had done. "Oh–Seiya, sorry! I–It was instinct! I didn't mean to do it." She paused, "Actually, _you _should apologize!"

"Wha-why me? I'm not the one who hit another person," he murmured, backing away from her. The girl had a good hand.

"Yes, well–you shouldn't have kissed me just now. You agreed to be friends or whatever!"

"I know, but," he stopped. He ran a hand through his black hair in frustration, "I know." He didn't really have a reason for kissing her; it just felt to be the right thing at the moment. He saw a lot wrong with it, but he couldn't help himself. Everything about her; her scent, her laugh, her smile–it all drove him crazy and he wanted to have all of her. Usagi caught the miserable look that flashed in his blue eyes and she bit her bottom lip, standing up out of his chair to stand in front of him. Her slender hand reached up, hesitating before letting her fingers rest of the abused cheek.

They both felt something as her skin touched his.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly. "I really didn't mean to that."

"Don't apologize." His boyish grin instantly appeared on his lips, "I just now knownever to get on your bad side! I fear that your slap will be much more painful."

It pulled a giggle from the girl, both of them unaware of a pair of auburn-colored eyes watching them with a scowl.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mamoru rubbed his temples as he listened to the man on his speakerphone. He just wanted sleep and didn't want to be bothered. He picked up his pen, scribbling down a name before speaking, "I don't think I can make the meeting."

"_What? Are you sure? Why not-it's pretty important, Mr. Chiba."_

"I don't have time to do so." He smiled slightly, "Besides, I don't think it will go over too well with the soon-to-be misses, if you know what I mean."

"_Ah, that beautiful fiancé of yours. You're quite the lucky man, Mr. Chiba. I'm jealous. I understand completely, but won't she let you attend the meeting in Boston if you tell her you need to be there?"_

"Being busy _here _and never getting to see her takes a toll on the relationship. I can call Stanley and tell him that I won't be able to attend the meeting. I'm sure he'll understand and if not, I'll just tell him that I know about his little rendezvous with a sixteen year old girl in a hotel last month. I'm certain his wife of thirty years and his three kids won't like that leak of information–and it won't go over well with his career."

"_Hahaha, Mr. Chiba, you are quite the devil."_

He shrugged calmly, his blue eyes darting up to his door when he heard it open. Setsuna, a wealthy partner of that brought him a lot of money the year before by merging. They became 'close' at a company party two years ago, Setsuna just getting over a divorce and having her adopted daughter, Hotaru, getting taken by the father. She only saw the young girl on holidays. Setsuna saw it as a way to get more work done and not have to worry about paying too much attention to someone. Business came first in her world, romance and family second.

"Funny to hear you say that, but I must take my leave. A client just walked in."

"_Yes, Mr. Chiba. Have a good day."_

"You too," he replied, hanging up the phone and turning the speaker off. He leaned back in his large leather chair, a small grin coming to his lips. "Setsuna, what brings you here?"

She slowly removed her coat, a smile coming to her ruby lips. "Just stopping by to visit a dear friend. And I got a little bored."

"You think I can take away your boredom?"

"I _know _you can," she told with a sly smile, rounding his desk to sit near him on the edge. She crossed her long legs, reaching up and slowly removing the hairpin holding up her long hair in a messy bun. She placed the pin on his desk, glancing at a picture of the blonde she had met only several times. She was a sweet girl, but a bit too innocent for her taste. "How is Usagi, by the way?"

"She's doing good. Just started college awhile ago."

"She so young, Mamoru! What ever attracted you to such a _child_?"

"She's far from a child," he corrected. Usagi _had _her moments of acting childish, but she also had her share of maturity moments. "But I'm sure I can't change your mind on how you think of her. You never really liked her, so I heard from Rei."

"Any woman your age doesn't like her, Mamoru. You need a real woman, not a young blonde bimbo-"

"She's far from a bimbo," he cut in with a stronger tone, his blue eyes narrowing slightly. Usagi was the nicest girl he ever encountered and he hated it when people talked bad about her. They didn't even really know her! Women said vicious things about his fiancé, eighty percent of them never even meeting her _once_, so he didn't see why they said such things. Well, he knew it was because of jealousy, but he figured they would get over it and find some other man to take care of their sexual needs. Setsuna was one of the many that didn't get over him.

They dated for three months before Mamoru broke it off, losing interest in the woman. She was too serious and they didn't have a lot in common. Their breakup didn't stop them both from climbing into each other's beds. With sex, he quickly became bored with Setsuna once again and broke off their late night visits. She was soon engaged and married; adopting Hotaru and Mamoru thought everything was swell between them.

Until she jumped him in his office.

He gave into it, sleeping with a married woman and future business partner. And yes, he was with Usagi at that time, their relationship new and fresh. Setsuna wasn't called a 'sly seductress' for nothing among his co-workers. He figured that the divorce was caused by Setsuna's infidelity with countless men. He didn't quite understand why she strayed, for her husband, a Professor, was a king man. He gave her everything she wanted, including a mansion, three new cars, and a daughter. Setsuna was unable to have any children of her own.

Setsuna rolled her eyes, tucking strands of hair behind her ear. "What does she have that Rei and myself don't have?"

"Class."

She ignored his answer.

"Rei is just for a fun time and _you_ were just a mistake that should've never happened."

She let out a cold laugh, a elegant brow rising. "You didn't enjoy me?"

"Only for several minutes. You were just a toy that I quickly got over." He shifted in his seat, not caring how cold he was being to the woman. He was known as a hardass man without a heart in the business. Numerous people saw that side of him.

"Is Usagi too prude that you can't stay faithful to her?"

He honestly didn't know what it was. He was confused. It didn't irritate him that the blonde wanted to wait until their unplanned wedding night, but he didn't try forcing her. He respected her and didn't want to scare her off, but he soon understood that he had needs. "Why did you come again?"

"Hoping you could settle my boredom," she snapped, slipping off of his desk. "But I guess not," she continued, crossing her arms over her well-exposed cleavage. She didn't bother buttoning the top three buttons to her business suit. "There's a dinner party for the companies next weekend, are you going?"

"This would be my first time hearing about it, but I'm interested."

"All right, I'll fax you over the details. Apparently, we're getting some band to perform that has been getting a lot of buzz at that place, The Music Joint?"

"Yes, I've been there." He raised a brow, "Is it possible that a _Seiya Kou _would be in the band?"

She snapped her fingers, "Yes! I saw a picture of him and he's surely going to perform at the dinner party. The man, Nephrite Osaka–rich bastard–is a fan and so is his youngest daughter."

He smirked slightly, "You only call him that because he wouldn't agree to sleep with you."

"I don't see why he wouldn't."

"Because he's married to Naru?"

"A flat-chested, childish red-head."

"She's not flat-chested, just not as curvaceous such as yourself. And Nephrite can't help falling for a girl ten years younger than himself." He knew that Setsuna, being thirty-eight, was fairly jealous of younger women that were catching the attention of men her age and younger. "Anyway, fax me the information by tomorrow. I have work to do, so if you'll kindly leave my office.."

For once, she didn't argue, but he received a slammed door. He sighed loudly, picking up his phone and calling his fiancé.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mamoru–what a surprise," Usagi spoke as she headed outside, walking to her next class. "Aren't you busy working all day today?"

"Eh, well-no. I took the rest of the day off."

"Really?"

He noticed how she didn't sound too excited. He knew why. He had told her many times that he had days off, but somehow, he'd end up working and not getting to spend time with her. She thought that this was another one of his lies. He smiled slightly, "Isn't that a good thing?" He wanted to see if he were right.

"Yes, but you've canceled your days off before, Mamoru." Her voice softened, her eyes lowering with a hint of sadness in them. "You always change your mind and I'm left in the dark, by myself. Well, with Luna by my side."

"This time, it's all real. I'll take you out to dinner tonight at eight. I swear."

'_How many times have I heard that,' _she thought to herself, her brows knitting together. She didn't want it to turn out like every other time. She didn't want to feel _stupid_, but he did sound convincing. Silence came between them as she continued to think, the soft breathing coming from him. She stopped walking, placing a hand on her hip. "Okay, but if you stand me up for work tonight, you're sleeping on the couch for a month." She paused, hearing him chuckle. A frown came to her pretty face. Did he think it was a joke? She was sure that she sounded serious enough, but by his chuckling, she was proved wrong. She closed her eyes briefly, annoyed with his laughter. "Mamoru, I'm serious," she bit out. "I'm _sick _of your job and _sick _of never seeing my own fiancé."

"Love, I–"

"I see my mother–who lives in a different _state_ more than I see you, Mamoru. So if you're not sure if you can make it tonight, don't bother going through with this dinner date."

A brow rose on his face. Since when did his Usagi become so tough? She usually shrunk away and dismissed him canceling their dates, but she was clearly different in a way. "Usagi, eight. We're going out to eat," he told her. He waited for her to respond.

Usagi was a bit surprised, but merely replied. "All right, eight. How should I dress?"

"Casually nice–though you always look nice."

His words didn't cause her to blush like usual. Her teacher now caused her blushing episodes. "All right. I'll see you then," she told him, hanging up before he could say anything more. A part of her wanted to have what they once had, but another told her to move on to someone better. She sighed loudly, continuing her walk to class as she slipped her cell phone in her pink purse.

* * *

- - - - - - –

SHORT chapter again. A bit more revealed about Mamoru in this chapter. Setsuna made her appearance, but I don't think she'll be a major character. I always tend to change my mind though! Bad habit. I say one thing and do the opposite. Ha, it made me laugh that so many agreed that they would enjoy the neck rub from Seiya also. Eh, but not much Seiya in this chapter. Next chapter. I can't go long without S+U. I _use _to be all for M+U, but after the last season, it was total S+U! I still like Mamoru somewhat, don't get me wrong. I just lean towards S+U strongly.

**Soleil-Lune:** Knives! I don't think I can dodge those so well.

**Thanks to all **who reviewed and enjoy the story so much! Glad to hear so! Wait patiently for the next chapter!


	13. You

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**You**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi entered the restaurant first, Mamoru resting his hand on the small of her back as he guided her inside. She stood beside him dressed in a white tube top that covered her stomach, simple blue jeans covering her legs. A silver necklace wrapped twice around adorned her neck, sparkling when the lights hit it just right. She didn't notice two men around her age passing her and making it obvious that they were checking her out. Mamoru didn't miss it, but didn't bother sending a dirty look to the two. He didn't want to waste his time. He told the host his last name, getting led to a table immediately. The host pulled out Usagi's seat when Mamoru didn't do so, receiving a smile from the blonde. A blush instantly sprung to his cheeks and he simply nodded, waving a waiter down to serve their table.

After menus were handed to them and champagne was poured into their glasses, Mamoru glanced over the top of his menu. "How was your day?"

"Uneventful," she answered quietly, looking down at the menu. "What about you? Were you very busy today?"

"A bit. Setsuna came by and visited me."

"I get the feeling that she doesn't like me too much."

He simply shrugged, "Well, there's a huge age gap, so that's why. She just thinks you're really young, you know?"

'_I guess. Why must people judge others without getting to know them first?' _She nodded slowly, licking her lips when her eyes landed on a tasty dinner. She had to get it. She was so into the food listed that she didn't hear Mamoru until her blue eyes lifted. "Excuse me?"

"I asked, what are you doing next weekend?"

"I have to work. Remember I got a job at Pokeys? I work all weekend." _'Which sucks! I wanted to go out, but I don't want to be dependent on Mamoru. Staying home and doing nothing isn't too fun either and the staff is wonderful.'_

"Can't you get Saturday and Sunday off?"

"I don't know. You see, I wasn't originally working next weekend, but I had to take shifts for a girl that is getting her tonsils out in the middle of next week."

"Can't someone take your shift?"

She slowly blinked at his persistence. "Why? What's so important next weekend?"

"There's a company party and I wanted to take you as my date. Call it another chance to spend time with my beautiful fiancé. So, what do you say?"

She bit her lower lip softly, glancing back down at her menu. He was right, it was another chance to spend time with him, something she's wanted to do. But with all his absences, she was getting sick of even trying or caring about the time missed between them. Her blue eyes lifted back to his and she laughed shortly at the desperate look in his dark blue eyes. He was pleading with her and a part of her felt sorry for him. He was so in love with her, but she wasn't sure if her feelings were as strong as before. Before, she would die to spend a second with him and she was clingy, but now things were clearly different.

'_Whoever said absence makes the heart grow fonder, LIED.'_ "Um, I'll ask my boss and see what he says. He's a nice man, so he should understand and hopefully someone else can take my shift."

A smile sprung to his lips, "All right, that's great. I'll be getting a dress for you to wear for the party."

"Wha–you don't have to. I can go and shop for one–"

He shook his head, closing his menu after making his mind up. "No, that's all right. I want to get you a new dress and I assure you, you'll love it."

"O-Okay," she stammered, both of them looking when they heard three girls squeal in the quiet restaurant. Usagi was sure if she were drinking, she would've spit it out all over. Seiya had walked in, both of his brothers standing behind him, looking quite embarrassed. Yaten was the only one that looked greatly bothered by the three girls that appeared in front of them, speaking at a rapid pace. Usagi turned her back to them, a blush covering her cheeks. _'What if Seiya sees me! He'll hate me because I'm with Mamoru! Is he stalking me–why is he here!'_

"Oh," Mamoru let out, "there are the three brothers."

"..."

He smiled at his fiancé, "They're performing at the party. My friend and partner, Nephrite, is a fan and his youngest daughter loves them."

"I-I see." _'I don't think I ever told Mamoru that Seiya teaches at my school, but he doesn't need to know that. He'll get jealous or something because he'll think I'm spending too much time at The Music Joint because of Seiya. Just because other girls drool over Seiya, doesn't mean I do too!'_

"What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head, forcing a smile. "Nothing. Just waiting for the waiter to hurry up and get over here so we can eat already!"

"Odango?"

Mamoru and Usagi looked over to their right when they heard the name. Usagi let her mouth fall open as she stared at the three brothers, Seiya glancing at Mamoru. Seiya didn't miss the look he received from her fiancé. Mamoru didn't like the fact that Seiya called Usagi _'odango'_, not realizing how close they were. "S-Seiya! What a surprise," she murmured. She gave a bright smile to Yaten and Taiki, Taiki gladly returning the smile as Yaten simply nodded. Her blue eyes darted to another person that was approaching them, gasping softly when she saw Michiru.

She was quite the sight and Usagi was jealous of the beauty. Her hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, held up by a white ribbon that matched her strapless white dress. Loose curls framed her face and Mamoru couldn't help but notice the violinists himself. He was lucky that Haruka wasn't there. Haruka didn't miss other eyes wandering to her girl. She was quite the possessive, yet protective, girlfriend.

"Michiru! How nice to see you again–you look very nice tonight," Usagi told her.

Michiru smiled softly, "Nice to see you again too, Usagi." Her blue eyes drifted to Mamoru, "This must be your fiancé?" She didn't approve and she noticed Seiya shift uncomfortably when she mentioned the word _'fiancé'. _She would have fun teasing him later on about being a lovesick puppy.

"Yes, this is Mamoru."

They shook hands briefly.

Usagi smiled, "What are all of you doing here?"

"We have all been asked to perform at a dinner party next weekend and we're here to meet with a Mr. Osaka." She motioned off in a direction, "He's sitting over there with his wife, and so we must get going and get everything situated. It was a pleasure running into you, Usagi. I'll tell Haruka that you said hello."

"Y-Yes!"

She giggled. Usagi seemed to be shy around her. "We should go out to eat sometime." She pulled a slip of paper from her white purse just then, scribbling down her number neatly and handing it to her. Usagi smiled, reading over the number quickly before lifting her eyes nervously to Seiya. He was watching her. Michiru returned her gaze to Mamoru, "Nice to meet you too."

Then they were gone, walking to the other side of the room. Usagi folded the paper and slipped it in her purse, looking to Mamoru. "Since when did he call you _odango_?"

"I think from when we first met. He said it suited me, so he's _always _calling me that."

"I see.."

"Haha, Mamoru! Don't you start getting jealous. If anything, I should be jealous because you're always surrounded by beautiful women," she told him, giving him a small glare at the ending of her sentence.

"I hope you're not referring to Rei," he grumbled.

She played it off innocently, "I didn't mention any names, now did I?"

He reached across the table to rest his hand over hers, "Listen, this dinner date is just about us. Let's not talk about anyone else tonight, all right?"

She nodded, sighing in defeat. Tonight was their night and she figured she should stop bringing Rei up. She could tell that it irritated him every time she did so, but she couldn't help it! The black-haired girl gave her bad vibes and it was clear that she loved men–married or not. She nodded once more, looking up at the waiter when he finally arrived at their table, Usagi unaware that Seiya gave her a glance from his table.

They both ordered their food, Usagi hearing her stomach and she groaned softly, sneaking a peek to the table where Seiya was sitting. "You know that Minako is dating Yaten? They make a cute couple."

"Oh? Wasn't aware of that. She better be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Yaten has a reputation with girls'."

"Yes, but he seems to really like Minako so I'm sure he wouldn't hurt her in any way."

"There's a possibility that he could become famous with his brothers also. Top record labels are still chasing after them, people that blew up names such as Britney Spears, Jennifer Lopez, some rappers, and then some."

"I know–I heard! I think it's great and they would do very well."

"Fame and money has its temptations, though."

"Yes," she agreed softly, "but not all men stray from the one they care about." _'You have fame and money, Mamoru.'_

Mamoru ran a hand through his black hair, staring at his fiancé.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next Day**

**HaldWell University**

Usagi tapped her pen on her desk noisily as Minako copied down notes for the both of them, munching on a brownie from Makoto as she did so. She had her thick blonde hair tossed in a ponytail as Usagi chose to wear her hair down, something that caught the attention of other girls' she hardly knew. Some she never even met. They fawned over her hair, wishing they had her blonde silky hair, embarrassing Usagi with all the attention they gave her before class.

"So, how did that dinner date go last night?"

She gave a glance to her best friend, "It was all right."

"Just all right?" She flashed her a sly grin, "Before you would gush over dinner dates Mamoru took you out to."

"Well, it was nice and sweet, but the whole time I expected his cell phone or beeper to start buzzing or something. It's happened before and I would be sitting by myself at a table. Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

"Duh! Of course! Remember Stan? Yeah–that asshole that asked me out to dinner and I got there early and he _never _showed up. Basically the same thing, right? I was sitting there by myself for thirty minutes before giving up. He never even called after that, so I don't know what his deal was."

"I was so mad! I wanted to hunt him down!"

She gave Usagi a wink, "No worries now! I caught a great guy!"

"Yaten seems cocky."

"He is."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes, Usagi! You've asked that before!" She giggled, "Don't worry. He's a good guy and doesn't really show off his attitude towards me, only other people."

She glared tenderly, "Better not give you attitude!"

"Girls!"

The two blondes looked to Seiya.

"Less talking, more working," he told them sternly, his blue eyes locking with Usagi's briefly. "Please," he added, tearing his gaze away from hers. Minako caught the entire thing and gave Usagi a look.

"...What?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Usagi! As the Goddess Of Love–"

"Minako, who gave you that title!"

"Me."

"That's dumb."

"HEY, who does _everyone_–almost _everyone_, come to for love advice? Tell me."

She rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips, "_You_."

"Exactly!" She said with a snap of her fingers. "You're crazy about Seiya, but you don't want to fully admit it to yourself because you still _kinda _have feelings for Mamoru. Having feelings for two men at the same time sucks, but your heart knows which one to go to."

"..."

"The heart is always right!" She poked Usagi where her heart was located. "The heart is like a personal compass! Follow it, you won't get lost."

Usagi blinked in surprise by her words, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. People didn't give Minako enough credit. She wasn't just another dumb blonde–okay, she had her share of air headed moments, but when it came to _love, _Minako was basically–

"Okay, Goddess Of Love."

Minako laughed as a small smile appeared on Usagi's lips. Her blue eyes drifted to Seiya as Minako went back to eating her brownie and taking notes from their textbook. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Mrs. Beryl pass Seiya, her hand reaching down and squeezing his rear.

'_Wha-What the HELL was that!'_

_

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Class came to an end and everyone gathered their things, Usagi and Minako rambling to each other as they walked down the stairs. Yaten was waiting for her, reaching out and taking her hand. Minako gladly accepted, lacing their fingers together as she gave him a big, bright smile. Yaten stared at her, agreeing with everyone else that came into contact with the two blondes. Their smiles could brighten up any ones day. With him, it merely caused his heart to skip a beat.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak with Yaten before Seiya's voice interrupted them.

"Ms. Tsukino, stay after class. I have to speak with you about your recent paper."

They all stopped, looking to their teacher. Usagi nodded slowly, giving them a small smile. "Minako, I'll see you around lunch time, okay?" Her blue eyes went to Yaten, "And you should join us today! Okay?"

"..Sure, why not?"

"Good! See you two then."

The two nodded before following students' out of the room, Mrs. Beryl long gone with other students. She mentioned wanting to get coffee. Usagi placed her books on an empty desk, looking at Seiya nervously. "My paper! Did I do _really_ bad! Can I re-write it!"

"It was just an excuse," he replied casually, raising a brow at the blonde. "Your paper was good. Mrs. Beryl graded it herself, giving you an A-."

"Good!" She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring slightly at the mentioning of Mrs. Beryl. "So, what is it?"

"You're mad because you saw what she did, aren't you?"

"...N-No."

He laughed, "Not very convincing when you stutter and look away, odango."

'_My hair is _down _today! Grr..'_ "W-Well–"

"Listen, I don't know what the hell that was all about. She never did that before–well, she did _once _when no one was in class. I don't go for married women–"

It was her turn to raise a brow. She was _close _to being a married woman.

"Well...you know what I mean!"

She giggled.

"That woman is _not _my type at all either and I'm not attracted to her in any way. So, don't be mad.."

"..."

"Or are you just jealous because she did it?"

Her cheeks warmed up as she lifted her gaze to his. She opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut when she couldn't find anything to say. She didn't understand why she just couldn't blurt _'NO!'_. Her arms fell to her sides as he stepped closer to her, kissing her cheek lightly. She let him do so. It was an innocent peck on the cheek!

She looked up when he pulled away, waiting for him to say something.

"I only have eyes for you, odango."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Makoto laughed at a comment Minako made at the picnic table they were all sitting at, shaking her head. Yaten sat next to Minako, quietly eating his food as he listened to the girls' ramble on about something he wasn't interested in. His green eyes made their way to Usagi, who for once was unusually quiet. Minako followed his gaze, "Usagi! What's wrong? You haven't said a word!"

"_I only have eyes for you, odango."_

'_He basically told me his feelings in those words..' _"Huh? Oh–no! Nothing's wrong, just thinking," she told them, a smile coming to her face.

Minako gave her a look, "You don't usually think _that _hard."

Makoto laughed as Usagi gave Minako a glare. "If it's important, I do."

A small smirk appeared on Yaten's face.

Makoto looked to him, "So, you have quite the rep with girls'."

"I hear that a lot," he replied. He figured Minako would have overprotective friends. Girls' always looked out for each other, so he heard.

"Is all of it true?"

"I would say _half _of it is–maybe less. Does it matter what other girls' say? Minako is my girlfriend and that's all that matters," he told them, looking at Minako. "You two girls' have nothing to worry about."

Makoto and Usagi shared a quick smile. They were starting to like Yaten a bit more, thinking they should relax and try to ignore the rumors. They just didn't want Minako to end up getting hurt.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

"Man, school sucks!"

Seiya simply rolled his eyes, sorting through papers. "How long are you going to say that, Yaten?"

"Until the day I die. School sucks." He paused, "I think that if—big if—I have children, I won't put them through the suffering."

"Then you will have some dumb children, I'm afraid."

Yaten laughed shortly, tossing his backpack carelessly on the couch as he made his way to his older brother. He stood on his tiptoes in an attempt to see what he was looking at, but no luck. He frowned, pushing him out of the way and picking up a piece of paper, reading over lyrics. "Seiya! So sentimental!"

"People like love songs," he told him matter-of-factly.

"True. They're very popular." He paused once again, reading the title: _In A Second._ "Is odango making these _lovely _lyrics come about?"

"Somewhat," he replied honestly.

He sighed, tossing the paper back on the table, "I take it we need to rehearse it?"

"Yes. We're going to sing it next weekend."

"Joy," he grumbled sarcastically.

"I thought you enjoyed singing."

"I do, but schools sucks and it makes everything around me suck sometimes!"

* * *

- - - - -

A bit more M+U..with some fluff with S+U. Saving it all for later. Some M+Y also! I like them as a coupling, obviously. It's cute and cute things get my attention. Anyway, not much to say about this chapter, but hope you all enjoyed it! A bit longer than the last, six-seven pages of writing here! The epilogue will be long. Atleast, I want it to be a long chapter. **Thanks **for those who have reviewed! You guys' and gals' are wonderful! I'm pleased to hear that you all approve of the story so much because it was just a random story I thought up. Hope you continue enjoying the story! **Sorry **for any mistakes (if any?) in this chapter! If something is wrong and it really bothers you, let me know and I'll fix the error! I have a horrible habit of hardly ever reading through the chapter before posting (sob). My grammar biiites.

**_In A Second _**belongs to Aly & AJ. Not mine, but the song is nice so I am using it for a later chapter.


	14. Something More

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)..However, the plot belongs to me.

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Something More**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Few Days Later**

**Pokeys**

Usagi gave a nervous smile when she was handed two trays, a fellow waitress giving her a thumbs up. Usagi was known to trip a lot and several co-workers were surprised that she wasn't fired yet. Not that they wanted her to be fired; they all loved her, including their boss. He instantly clicked with Usagi, finding her slip-ups humorous to watch and tease her about later on in the day. She was the one that brought laughter to work, but she didn't like it too much when she fell on her bare knees, skinning one. A pink band-aid covered the wound.

"Hey there, sweet thing," a middle aged man crooned, a smirk coming to his lips as Usagi stood by his table with the trays of steaming food. Another thing she didn't like, older–way older men hitting on her and on occasions, touching her when they were a bit tipsy. She plastered a pleasant smile on her face, leaning down and placing their trays down.

"Enjoy your dinner," she spoke kindly, the other man ignoring her as he dived into his food.

"I'd enjoy having you stand here so I can look at you," the man let out, letting his hand smack on Usagi's rear. She squeaked, clenching her fist and fighting the urge to turn around and slam his warm food into his face. It would teach him a lesson, but she simply sighed in defeat, walking back into the kitchen to wait for more trays to deliver. She leaned against the wall, watching two waitresses giggle as they spoke quietly to each other. She distantly wondered what Minako and Makoto were doing, a bit upset that she wasn't able to spend so much time with them like before.

"Tsukino, come _look_ at these two sexy men that just walked in!"

Her blue eyes darted to the girl that called her, pushing off of the wall and making her way over to her. She peeked in through the door as she cracked it open, her blue eyes widening when she saw Yaten and Seiya taking a seat at a table. _'What-how come I can't ever get away from him!'_

"Whoever manages to snag one of those guys', they're hella lucky." She sighed miserably, "I _would _serve their table, but boss just called me to host. Take care of them, Tsukino," she told her with a smile, patting her on the back. Usagi turned to the girl as if she was crazy.

"What! Why me–why not Sarah?"

"Sarah has her own three tables since we're short one person tonight and it's _busy _here. You can take care of them, Tsukino!" She laughed, "Don't be shy!" She hit the door open, pushing the reluctant blonde out of the kitchen. Usagi mumbled softly under her breath, straightening her skirt and glancing down to make sure her button didn't pop out of its hole again. It happened more times than she'd like to admit and it annoyed her.

She headed to their table. _'I try to avoid him somewhat so I can _think_, but he seems to be everywhere! He's probably doing it on purpose..' _She stopped when she came to their table, a smile coming to her lips when Seiya and Yaten noticed her. A quick wave was thrown to Yaten before her eyes locked with Seiya's. "I'm starting to think that you're stalking me or something," she teased, a bubbly laugh added at the end of her sentence.

Seiya grinned slightly, "No. I don't want to be labelled a 'creepy man'. We're just here because we're both too lazy to cook a dinner. I didn't know you worked here."

She shrugged, "Just something to keep me busy. What can I get for you two today?"

Minutes later, Usagi pushed the door open with her rear, turning around with two trays balanced. She bit her bottom lip when a young child flew past her, running to the bathroom. It almost turned into a nasty scene as he brushed against her. She didn't want to get knocked down with food all over her–in front of Seiya. She tripped many times in class and that was bad enough, especially when she saw the amusement flash across his face. He laughed out twice, but stopped because he became use to the dirty glare he received from the blonde.

Seiya looked up from the dessert menu when he saw Usagi from the corner of his eye, smiling. It was quickly gone when his blue eyes drifted down to her tight, buttoned up shirt, swallowing soundly when he caught sight of the lace of her black bra. Eyes wander, he didn't necessarily mean to check her out, it just happened. He used that excuse to look at her multiple times, especially when Yaten caught him all the time.

_Yaten smirked, "You were checking out her butt."_

"_Eyes innocently _wander_. I didn't even mean to."_

"_You think that excuse works?"_

He cleared his throat when she bent down to lower their trays, her lacy bra becoming more evident. Yaten noticed him shift in his seat, his green eyes running down Usagi's body. He blinked in surprise when he saw her bra and laughed out loud. "Usagi, your buttons slipped out."

"Huh?" Her blue eyes flew down, her black bra showing for everyone to see. She flushed, reaching up and slipping the _two _buttons in place. _'I hate buttons! Now it's two! It was just one, but _now _two decide to pop when Seiya is around!' _

He leaned his chin against his palm, "Seiya is just too big of a pervert to let you know."

Usagi was sure that she would put a tomato to shame with how red her face became. She glanced at Seiya, swearing that she saw a faint blush, but she didn't want to stand there any longer. She cleared her throat, putting a smile on her face. "Uh-enjoy! Let me know if you two need anything!"

She was gone.

A kick was given to Yaten underneath the table.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi glanced up at the clock, seeing that they had ten minutes before they closed up. She left the kitchen, waving with a smile to a co-worker that was slipping on her coat. Her blue eyes traveled to Seiya's table, watching Yaten get up and leave the table, heading in the direction of the restrooms. She inhaled deeply, giving Seiya a smile as she approached his table, taking the plates.

"Ten minutes 'til closing, by the way," he heard her say.

He nodded, "Did you drive here?"

"No, I felt like walking here today."

"May I walk you home?"

She stopped from turning to walk back into the kitchen, blinking her big blue eyes at him. Her cheeks warmed up once again, "Um–you don't have to! It's kinda late and–"

"I want to," he interrupted gently, smirking slightly. "Besides, a girl your age shouldn't be wandering around _alone _in the dark."

"I can defend myself!"

"I'm sure," he teased lightly. "You'd probably trip over your own two feet while doing so _or _if you try to run, you'll probably end up tripping. Either way, you'll end up falling, odango."

She fumed, causing him to laugh out loud at her angry face. He did have a point, she realized. They may have lived in a nice area of the city, but she shouldn't take chances. She nibbled on her bottom lip, glancing down at the carpeted floor as she thought about the possibility of being dead the next morning, or raped and left for dead. He made her become paranoid. "Ok! You can walk me home–let me put these in the back and get my stuff, all right?"

He watched her turn around and hurry her way into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her figure. Yaten appeared, taking his coat off of his seat and looking to Seiya when he handed him the car keys. Puzzlement entered his bright green eyes.

"I'm walking Usagi home, so you can take the car and go home."

He raised a brow, "Seriously? It's supposed to rain tonight, you know."

"I'm sure we'll make it to her place before it does so." He pointed a finger to him, his blue eyes narrowing, "And _don't _wander around the city in my car and go to clubs. Go straight home–it's a school night..and I don't want to find any scratches on my car either, Yaten."

"Yeah, yeah," he responded dully, tossing him a wave before walking away. Seiya gave him an uncertain look, Yaten having the habit of _always _messing something up with his car. He opened the door several times in a store parking lot, hitting another car or a shopping cart, causing scratches and dents. He even took off his side mirror once. He never did find out how that happened. Yaten paid for it, so he dropped the subject.

"Okay," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned, smiling down at the blonde as she slipped her coat on. "I'm ready, let's go."

They walked down the isle together, Seiya opening the door for her and walking out after her, the chill air biting at their faces. Usagi zipped up her coat as Seiya slipped his hands into the pockets of his coat, silence developing between them. Comfortable silence. Usagi didn't mind that they weren't speaking; she was just enjoying being so close to him and having him walking her home. Seiya, however, loved listening to her lovely voice. He wanted to wake up to her voice in bed, but that was just a dream.

A dream that could come true, he hoped.

"Odango, where's your fiancé?"

She gave him a smile, "At work of course! If Mamoru isn't with me, he's either in his office, at a meeting, or at a company event. He should be getting home in an hour or two–something like that. I'm sure I'll be asleep by the time he gets back."

"I see," he murmured, staring at her. If he were Mamoru, he would never want to be away from the girl. Especially for as long as Mamoru was gone. "Did you enjoy dinner the night he took you?"

She shrugged slowly, "It was all right. We didn't really have much to talk about, I guess."

Seiya wanted to tell her that he noticed Mamoru gawking at Michiru, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. He was also enjoying himself at the moment and he didn't want their time together to turn sour. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing the thought of Michiru aside. He opened his mouth to start speaking, clamping it shut when he felt droplets on his hand. His blue eyes drifted to the dark sky, Usagi freezing in place when she heard lightning. A cringe came to her lips and she swallowed, starting up her footsteps once again.

"Maybe we should hurry," she told him, looking back at him to see him following. "You could always borrow my car to get back home. I would hate it for you to walk back home in the rain."

"It's just sprinkling–"

He was silenced when the rain poured, soaking them both head to toe in a matter of seconds. Usagi gave him a glare as her blonde bangs became plastered to her forehead, Seiya chuckling in response. She couldn't help but let a smile come to her lips, twirling around once in the rain, enjoying the downfall. Lightning flashed across the sky, white covering the sky and everything around them, causing her to let a squeak out. She slipped her hand to his, tugging him along into a run to her place.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi giggled as Seiya complained about the rain, pulling out her keys and searching for her house key that was decorated with a sunflower cover. She found it, cursing softly under her breath when she dropped the keys in front of her. Seiya bent down, picking them up and picking out the key she once had in her fingers. He stepped closer to the door, Usagi stiffening briefly when she felt his hard chest pressed against her back. She relaxed as she watched him work the key into the keyhole, turning the knob and opening the door for her. She thanked him, rushing in with him and closing the door, locking it. She sighed loudly, looking at Seiya and smiling when she saw his clothes clinging to his body.

"I'll get you some warm clothes," she told him, wandering off down the hall before he could protest. Seiya closed his mouth slowly, glancing around and taking in the place. It was clean, everything mostly white or cream-colored. He figured Mamoru was the neat freak, noticing expensive looking vases placed here and there. He started when something brushed against his leg, looking down to see Luna staring up at him with curious eyes.

She sniffed his wet pants, getting use to the scent of the stranger in her home. His blue eyes lifted from the cat as she did so, eyes landing on a picture of Usagi and Mamoru together during a ski trip. She looked happy, but he was sure that the happiness had faded somewhat. His fingers wrapped around the frame, picking the picture up to look at it closely. A small frown soon graced his lips as he stared, not hearing Usagi enter the living room.

"Oh, you met Luna! Don't worry; she doesn't bite. You like cats, don't you?"

He tore his glare away from the picture, looking at the blonde with a red shirt and grey sweatpants in her arms. He gave her a lopsided grin, "I don't have a problem with cats, but I prefer dogs."

"Figures. Most men do," she replied with a giggle, handing Seiya the clothes. "She likes you! Most strangers get hissed at," she told him, watching Luna rub herself up against the man. She bent down, picking Luna up and pointing down the hall, "The bathroom is the second door on the right. I'll be in my room dressing."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi put Luna down once she left her room dressed in a navy blue tank top and white sweat-shorts, walking down the hall and peeking in the living room. Seiya was sitting comfortably on the couch in the dry clothes she gave him, searching the channels for something to watch. A smile slipped onto her lips, walking into the living room and slowly sitting down next to him, Luna jumping onto the couch as well. She helped herself walking over to Seiya and climbing onto his lap, nudging his hand for affection. Usagi showed Seiya a towel he could use to dry his hair, placing her own towel on her lap as she reached up to her blonde hair. She cleared her throat a little, a blush staining her cheeks lightly when she remembered what he looked like with his shirt clinging to his skin.

It was clear that he had a nice body.

He glanced down at Luna, placing his hand on her head and rubbing her left ear. "I put my wet clothes in the dryer, if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine! Faster than letting them air dry. Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I'm fine," he spoke as he looked at her, smiling slightly. He wanted to do nothing more but simply feel her lips against his. Her tank top and little shorts showed off her creamy flesh, her long legs and slender arms. His hands itched to touch her. She loosened her buns; his eyes watching her blonde tresses cascade down her back as she did so, strands falling over her shoulders as well. He wanted to see her hair spread out across his pillows, his fingers buried in her silky hair. He cleared his throat, averting his gaze back to Luna in hopes of drowning the thoughts that invaded his mind. "So.."

She grabbed her towel, drying off her hair and hiding her face from her teacher as she moved the towel over her head. "So, there's something I plan to do."

He looked at her once more, interested. "And what would that be?"

The towel fell from her head, revealing her bottom lip being abused gently by her teeth. Her gaze dropped to the couch as she repeated the sentence numerous times mentally, sadness becoming evident in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Mamoru, it was the last thing she wanted to do. Even though he hurt her plenty of times by neglecting her, she was too softhearted to hurt him in return. She was sure that he would feel the most pain by what she was planning, but Minako was right.

"_The heart is like a personal compass! Follow it, you won't get lost."_

A tear slipped from her eye when she heard that sentence race through her mind, distantly remembering the times when Mamoru was so good to her and was always there. Now, Seiya was replacing him, but he was far better than Mamoru ever was. She didn't hear the television get turned off or notice Luna leave Seiya's lap to wander to her bowl of food.

Usagi blinked in surprise when she felt his warm fingers against her cheek, more tears falling when she did the action. Her blue eyes flew to his, seeing that he was concerned as he stroked the tears away gently.

"Usagi?"

This man visibly had feelings for her and everyday that passed, Usagi found herself thinking about the man more and more. She found herself falling for him, even though she told herself not to do so. He was her obsession and she couldn't get enough of him, though she knew having feelings for another man while engaged was wrong. She did several wrong things ever since meeting her teacher. She swallowed, somewhat leaning into his warm touch as she closed her eyes briefly.

Her words came out in a soft whisper, "I think I'm going to call off the engagement."

* * *

- - - - - - - -

Another chapter! Mostly S+U in this chapter, no Mamoru. I didn't even notice that until I read the chapter over (or scanned..) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter should be out in the middle or end of this week. Depends. I think the dinner party will be in the next chapter also, or the chapter after that. Still figuring that out :) A lot of readers think something will happen, but we'll see! I can't _tell _you, sillies.

**Thanks **for all the reviews! I appreciate them :o)


	15. Chances

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)..However, the plot belongs to me.

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Chances **_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_I think I'm going to call off the engagement."_

As soon as he heard those words, delight took over his senses, but quickly died down once he realized that she was _still _his student and she didn't say whether or not she would choose to stay with Mamoru intimately. His thumb easily caught another tear that fell from her eye before pulling away from her soft skin, the silence driving him crazy.

"Why?"

"I," she started softly, her fingers gripping her hair towel. She inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself down so she wouldn't become a blubbering mess in front of him. "I can't keep pretending that everything will become what it once was between Mamoru and I. Every time he tells me he loves me, I can't believe him." She came to another pause, her heart clenching painfully. Mamoru was the one and only man she planned on having a future with, having children with, but now it wasn't like that anymore.

Every time she looked at her fiancé, all she thought and saw was Seiya. Her feelings for him were clearly waning.

"I don't think I love him anymore," she finally spoke, her eyes lifting to his. "I can't get married to him–I finally decided that."

"Why the sudden decision?" He paused, a small frown coming to his lips as he jumped to conclusions. "Did he do something? Hurt you or anything like that?"

Her wide eyes blinked innocently at him, "No! Nothing like that...I'm surprised of the sudden decision myself, but I feel strongly about this decision. I haven't spoken to him about it yet, but I do plan on doing so as soon as the time is right." His frown disappeared, replaced by a playful grin when he noticed the blush spreading across her pale cheeks. It was too adorable. "With you entering my life, I started wondering if I'm with the right man," she murmured shyly, averting her gaze when the warmth of her cheeks increased. He laughed at her reaction, earning a glare from the beautiful blonde on the couch with him.

Her glare died down as she listened to his laughter, finding out that she couldn't be mad at him for long–even if he enjoyed teasing her. His laughter soon ceased and he nudged her, "Good luck with talking to him, odango." _'I have the feeling that he won't take it so well. He may really care for her.' _"Just know that I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to."

"Will you always be here for me?"

He nodded, giving her a wink, "For as long as you need me." _'I hardly know her, but I'm starting to believe that there is such a thing as love at first sight.'_

She was taken aback by his answer, but let a smile come to her lips, not knowing what her bright smiles did to the man sitting with her. He wanted to kiss her, ready to do just that until the door opened, interrupting their conversation.

"What is he doing here?"

Usagi rolled her eyes at Mamoru, getting up from the couch hurriedly to distance herself from Seiya. She made her way to Mamoru, frowning cutely. "Don't be rude! You could at least say hello to him. I was working today and he happened to be there. He offered to walk me home and it started raining, so I offered for him to stay here until his clothes dried and the rain stopped." She tossed Seiya a smile behind her shoulder, "If anything, you should thank Seiya for being a gentlemen, walking me home at night."

He raised a brow at Seiya before looking down to his fiancé. "Why did you walk in the first place?"

"Needed some air and work isn't far from here, so it seemed like a good idea."

"I see." His dark blue eyes returned to Seiya, watching him get up from the couch with _his _clothes on. "Well, then I thank you for walking Usagi home tonight."

Seiya only nodded, not believing his words for a minute. He could tell that Mamoru had a problem with him, but he brushed it off. He didn't want to get upset over him. He smiled to Usagi after glancing out of the window, "Well, I should get going anyway. It stopped raining and–"

"You can wear those clothes home," she told him. "I don't think your clothes are dry yet, but I'll go get them for you, all right?"

Before he could protest, Seiya found himself left alone with Mamoru. Comfortable silence didn't come and Seiya shifted uneasily, glancing around the house as Mamoru placed his briefcase on the nearest table. He watched Seiya closely as he loosened his tie, Luna passing him to wander down the hall after Usagi. Mamoru despised him immediately, knowing that the man had some type of feelings for Usagi or was simply lusting after her like other men. He didn't want him anywhere near his fiancé anymore and he hated the thought of the two being alone.

'_Usagi's a fool inviting him in our home! He could've taken advantage of her for all I know,' _he thought bitterly, a small frown coming to his lips. Seiya noticed, raising a brow as he stared at Mamoru.

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes. Don't think I miss the way you look at her," he mumbled softly, but loud enough for the other man to hear. "If you're smart, you'd stay away from her. Quit lusting after her like some lovesick puppy, because nothing will happen between you two."

'_Too bad he doesn't know what she's planning,' _he thought, letting a smile appear. He didn't feel threatened by Mamoru one bit. He didn't feel threatened by many people at all, actually. He didn't like having enemies, but he had a few of men that were jealous of him and liked to cause problems. He didn't mind taking care of the problems physically, but fighting wasn't his favorite thing to do. _'Maybe if he were here more often, he'd realize that their relationship is falling apart. He brought it all on himself.'_

"Here! I put them in a bag for you," he heard Usagi chirp, smiling at him as she approached him. Luna was close behind, making her way to Seiya and brushing against his leg once again. Seiya bent down and stroked the black cat while mumbling his goodbye. He stood up straight, giving his lopsided grin to the blonde.

"Bye, odango. Thanks for the clothes." He passed Mamoru, giving him a quick nod as the two men shared a glance. Usagi was oblivious to the looks they exchanged, waving slightly as he shut the door with her smile slowly fading. Her blue eyes drifted to Mamoru, catching his stare as if he were expecting her to say something. She bit her bottom lip lightly.

"I thought you were coming home late."

"Change of plans," he mumbled. "I don't trust Seiya," he blurted, changing the subject completely.

She laughed at that, "And why not? Seiya is harmless. He's a great friend."

"A friend that most likely wants to get in your pants, Usagi."

"Don't talk about Seiya that way," she scolded lightly. "He's a great guy and you never even spent time with him. I trust Seiya and he's never given me a reason not to trust him. Not are men are cavemen, Mamoru, thinking about sex and trying to force themselves on a girl."

"…"

"Besides," she started, glancing away briefly. "He's also my teacher."

"_What_?"

"I guess it slipped my mind to tell you that. He's a student teacher, working under my Sociology teacher. That's how we met and then I found out he sang." She caught the look that flashed through his dark blue eyes and she wasn't in the mood to argue with him. "What? Are you jealous of him?"

"I just don't like him, Usagi," he snapped.

Her eyes lowered, "Okay." She didn't want him to start yelling.

"Don't hang around him so much. I don't appreciate it."

'_What!' _Her blue eyes blazed, "You're one to talk, Mamoru! Look at you and Rei. I tell you I don't like you being around her so much because it **really **bothers me, but you don't listen. Why should I listen to you Mamoru? Why is it _okay _for you to hang around another woman and _not _okay for me to hang around another man?" _'Okay, so maybe he doesn't _kiss _Rei and I'm guilty of kissing Seiya back.'_

"Always Rei—"

"And it's going to continue being about Rei until you fire her or something! Don't yell and get mad at me for being around Seiya because you're just being a hypocrite." She crossed her arms over her chest, the frown remaining on her pretty face as she stared at him. Mamoru stared at her, surprised by her little outburst. Since when did his innocent little fiancé become so outspoken? He didn't like it.

'_She must be getting really fed up with all of this.' _"Usagi," he started tenderly, moving towards her.

She moved away from him, making his eyes narrow. "Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this Mamoru or _kiss _your way out of this, thinking I'll forget what we were even talking about. I'm really getting sick of everything and I _really _don't want to keep putting up with it."

He ran a hand through his black hair, "You overreact so much that it's ridiculous."

"Where's your engagement ring?"

Her question was quiet, but he heard her. His hand paused in his hair, removing his hand and dropping his arm to his side.

"_I'm so sick of seeing this," Rei spoke venomously, grabbing his hand and slipping the silver band off of his finger. She smiled, eyeing it briefly before placing it on his desk. Her eyes locked with his as she wrapped her arms around his neck—_

He closed his eyes briefly; "I took it off at work to wash my hands and I must've left it there. I can get it tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be in my office—"

'_He forgot..his ring?' _Before he could finish his sentence, his blonde fiancé turned her back to him and headed down the hall. Hearing the slamming of their bedroom door, he knew it wasn't best to follow her and attempt to make everything better once again. He sighed loudly, running his hands down his face and groaning into his palms, hating it when he angered Usagi. The girl knew how to hold a grudge for several days and was very good with giving people the silent treatment. He dropped onto the couch, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, keeping his face buried in his palms as thoughts raced through his mind.

* * *

In their room, Usagi got comfortable in the bed, a frown still on her face. She angrily pulled the sheets over her figure, placing her head on her pink pillow. Her blue eyes met the wall as she listened for Mamoru, somewhat shocked that he didn't chase after her to repeatedly apologize. He did it often. Her lids slowly slid shut as she curled into a ball, her frown turning into a little smile as she thought of Seiya's boyish grin that he commonly wore.

'_What..if I make a mistake? What if I do leave Mamoru for Seiya, but it doesn't work out? Seiya could change also, but he said he wouldn't ever neglect me and be gone so much like Mamoru. I can trust him. He's the kind of man that would keep his word no matter what.' _

Her smile widened.

'_Some chances need to be taken.'_

_

* * *

_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Next Day**

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi strolled in, gasping with a smile when she saw Luna waiting for her. She bent down, picking up her black cat and glancing to her empty bowl of food. She rolled her eyes, upset that Mamoru didn't fill it up while she was busy at school. She put Luna down, going into the kitchen to grab the bag of food and smiling when she caught sight of Mamoru on the phone. He returned the smile before putting his attention back to his business call, his dark blue eyes trained on Usagi as she bent down to get the cat food underneath the sink. She walked out in her off the shoulder light sweater and tiny mini-skirt, showing off her thighs. Mamoru walked away from his position and leaned against the counter, watching her pour the food in the empty silver bowl, Luna crying out in excitement as she circled Usagi.

He wouldn't lie about ignoring Luna. The moment he got home, a client called and he dismissed the whining animal. Usagi stood up straight, watching Luna greedily attack her fresh food. She gave a glance to her fiancé as he laughed on the phone. _'How do I say it? How do I tell him that I want to call the whole thing off after years of being together? I don't know how to start. Oh, by the way Mamoru, I'm having second thoughts and I don't want to be with you anymore. Or should I just say I'm calling off the engagement and we should take a break and see other people because I'm confused? He won't stand for any of that.'_

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it, noticing that he was off of the phone. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh—nothing important," she lied lamely, laughing nervously. "Just thinking about something that happened at school today." _'You chicken!'_

"I have something for you," he told her with a big smile, walking up to her and grabbing her hand, leading her to the couch.

'_He loves me and I'd break his heart,' _she thought, her blue eyes landing on a dress laid out on the couch covered with a plastic zipped bag. _'Stay strong, Usagi!' _She eyed the dress that was colored a light shade of pink, Mamoru knowing that it was her favorite color. It was short, Usagi guessing that it would stop mid-thigh on her long legs. The straps were in the style of a halter top, tying behind her neck and she noticed how dangerously low the front was. "Um, Mamoru—I love it, but—"

"But what?" He picked it up for her, handing it to her. "It's designer. It was a good $400."

'_For this slip of material! Doesn't he know that he doesn't have to spend money on me?' _"You really didn't need to buy something so expensive, especially a dress! I told you I could've gotten something—"

"I wanted to. Go try it on and see if it fits just right."

"It looks short."

"So?" He raised a brow with a crooked smile on his lips. "I think the skirt you're wearing is a little shorter than that."

"Yes, but I wear this skirt around people _my age _because they wear the same clothes. I'm afraid that at the business party, they'll just think I'm a..slut. Like most of them already do, most of _them_ women."

"Ignore what they think, Usagi. They're simply jealous," he told her, pulling her closer and placing a kiss on her forehead. She slowly smiled, nodding as she pulled away from him. She walked away and headed to the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. He sat down and waited on the couch patiently, turning off his cell phone to spend time with her on his day off. Minutes later, she appeared from the bathroom, blushing as she stood in front of him. The dress flaunted plenty of flesh, something Mamoru didn't find a problem with as he stared at her. She turned around for him, giving him a glance of her bareback where the tie behind her neck dangled down to her shoulder blades. Facing him, she played with her fingers from uncertainty.

"Do I look okay?"

"Of course you do!" He stood up, walking to her. "You're beautiful—Usagi, you don't give yourself enough credit! You look great in this. You'll be the best-looking woman there."

"It's not a competition, Mamoru," she teased lightly, feeling self-conscious of the front that draped low, showing off the curves of her breasts. The material was loose, so she prayed that she wouldn't fall out of the dress at any moment at the party. _'Well, it's not _too _low-cut. It's not down to my belly-button or anything.' _"I like it. I'll wear it."

He gave her a satisfied smile, "Good."

* * *

**Saturday**

**East Villa Hall**

The three brothers entered a room that a man led them to, Taiki thanking him quietly before he disappeared down the long hall. The brunette immediately caught sight of his wife sitting down comfortably on a couch and talking to Michiru, making his way over to her. Michiru gave him a smile, her wavy hair covering her bare shoulders. She chose to wear a black dress, a black headband in her hair.

"Where's Haruka?"

She glanced up in thought, putting a finger to her chin. "Oh, that's right. She left to go take Minako to the bathroom since this place is so large. She knows where it is."

'_Good thing since she'd probably get lost,' _Yaten thought as he eyed fixed his tie, looking to Seiya. "Is everything ready?" He distantly listened to the three talk about Minako, commenting on how she was a sweetheart with a contagious smile.

"Yup," he chirped. "We're not scheduled to perform for another hour, so Mr. Osaka told us to just help ourselves to all of the food and whatnot in the main hall where everyone is."

He made a noise from the back of his throat, "As if I want to mingle with women that will most likely throw themselves all over me."

Seiya gave him a playful smirk, "Someone is conceited."

His green eyes narrowed, "It happens! Come with me to grab some food though."

"You just said—"

"I'll dodge them. I'm really hungry," he mumbled, an annoyed look coming to his face. Seiya shook his head, excusing himself from the room as he followed his younger brother out of the room, closing the door quietly. Seiya nodded politely to couples that passed them, giving them smiles. He hit Yaten when he rudely ignored them, pretending as if they weren't even there.

"Yaten.."

"What? Do you realize we're performing for rich, snobby, stuck-up—"

"You basically just described yourself."

"Smartass," he grit out, his green eyes locking with his. "Anyway, I have little respect for some of these people. You know they're rude, think they're better than everyone, and they gossip—"

"Again, meet Yaten Kou," he stated casually, eyeing the large paintings hanging on the walls.

He received a glare from his shorter brother, Seiya placing a hand on his shoulder as he let out a laugh. He enjoyed bugging his brother. They entered the main hall, chandeliers littering the ceiling and glowing brightly above all of the neatly dressed people chatting loudly. Seiya and Yaten ignored the several people that noticed them enter, leaning over to talk about what they knew about the brothers.

"_The blonde, Yaten is the pretty boy of the three. Seiya is the athletic one and Taiki is the smart one."_

Yaten gasped when he noticed caviar, getting a look of disgust from Seiya. He didn't understand how anyone could eat that. He looked away as his brother prepared a plate for himself, his eyes scanning the crowd and looking past few girls' that waved to get his attention. His eyes locked on a certain blonde and a smile immediately sprung to his lips when he saw his blonde angel. It quickly disappeared when he saw Mamoru by her side. Yaten turned around when he finished filling his plate, glancing at Seiya to follow his gaze, getting a glimpse of his girlfriend with Haruka.

* * *

"Usagi!"

She jumped in surprise, recognizing the voice immediately. Her mouth dropped open as she looked to Minako, "What in the world are _you _doing here!"

"I'm here with Yaten." She smiled, looking up to Haruka. "Haruka showed me where the bathroom was and afterwards, we decided to walk around."

Haruka gave Usagi a wink, glancing at Mamoru who was busy talking with two other men dressed in suits. She resisted the urge to make a displeased face. "Usagi, nice to run into you again. You have the ability to just light up a room with your beauty."

Usagi flushed, "I-I do not!"

Haruka grinned while Minako rolled her eyes, "Haruka likes to flirt. Hey, I like the dress too. Daring, yet sexy. I'm going to borrow it, okay?"

"Fine with me," she replied, laughing. "What clothes of mine _don't _you borrow?"

"True," Minako murmured, a smile bouncing back to her lips. "Come see Yaten and them! They look great. You can meet Ami, Taiki's wife. She's a doll and most likely smarter than the three of us combined. " She grabbed her wrist before she could protest, her blue eyes darting to Mamoru when he looked in their direction. "I'm stealing her for a minute, Mamoru!"

* * *

Before he could protest as well, the three wandered off into the crowd, disappearing. He frowned slightly, holding a glass of wine in his hands. He knew Seiya would be anywhere near his brothers and he didn't like the idea of Usagi going to meet up with him. He sighed in defeat, forcing a smile to his lips as he continued his conversation, glancing next to him when Rei came to his side, smiling at the men.

"Good evening," she spoke, a glass of wine in her gloved hand as well.

Mamoru nodded.

"Mamoru, your fiancé is such a delight," a man spoke, smiling. "Quite the dear."

"She is, isn't she?"

"When will the wedding be? I'm sure she'll be even more beautiful on that day."

"We haven't set a date yet, but expect it to be soon!"

Another man chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't let it be too soon. Have some fun being a free man while you can. Enjoy a strip club before your wedding, possibly."

Mamoru laughed, holding his glass up. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Rei smiled, hating it when other people talked to Mamoru about Usagi. She despised hearing about Usagi period. "Honestly, is Usagi that beautiful in the eyes of you men?"

"Why yes," a man spoke up. "If Mamoru didn't have her, I would surely go after her!"

They all shared a laugh, except for Rei. She understood why Mamoru chose Usagi over her. Usagi was better looking, had the best personality, and was wife material. Men lusted after her because of her beauty and kindess, while with Rei; they lusted after her because they knew she was easy. Her smile slipped from her face, jealousy biting at her.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Minako removed her hand from Usagi as they reached the two boys, going to Yaten and slipping her hand to his arm. Haruka dismissed herself, mumbling something about going to see Michiru. Usagi waved with a smile, her hand dropping to her side as her blue eyes floated over to Seiya. She giggled when she saw his eyes wander over her body, his mouth slightly open as he gazed at her. To him, she was a goddess.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Seiya," she spoke with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Wha—" He cleared his throat, clamping his mouth shut as a light blush came to his cheeks. Usagi stepped closer to him, her smile getting larger.

"Are you actually _blushing_?"

"Hell no," he murmured, trying to muster a glare. He failed miserably, running a hand through his hair. "You look amaz--remarkable tonight."

"Th-Thank you. I wasn't going to come because of work, but luckily a boy I work with agreed to take over for me." She clasped her hands together, "I'm excited to hear you sing tonight! I'm sure it'll be great and a few girls' will fall in love with you tonight!"

He chuckled, "Lucky me." _'I just care what you think.' _In unison, they both looked at Minako when she made a disgusted noise. Yaten sent her a glare.

"What?"

"How can you eat _caviar_?"

Usagi wanted to know how as well. She almost felt herself gag at the sight of it. She eyed the couple, smiling as she stared at Yaten. He was different with Minako, she could tell. His glare was soft, his glare normally hard and cold towards other people. She witnessed it at school. _'He's not as bad as people make him out to be.'_

"It's good! Have you even tried it?"

"No—"

He continued eating, his green eyes glancing away from her. "Then don't bash it if you've never tried it."

"I don't think you'll be getting any kisses tonight," she murmured, getting his full attention back. Seiya grinned as Yaten mumbled incoherent words to the blonde, deciding to let them talk while looking back to Usagi. He opened his mouth to speak, but a redhead bounded up to them with a large smile on her face.

Usagi returned the smile, "Hi, I've seen you before!"

"Oh, I'm Naru Osaka!" She held out her hand to the blonde, liking her instantly. "Nephrite is my husband and he's _always _in magazines, so you probably saw me in one. Your name?"

She recognized the name immediately. "Usagi Tsukino," she introduced, shaking her hand gladly. "This place is gorgeous–you did a lovely job." She motioned to Seiya, "And this is—"

"Seiya Kou! Of course I know who he is! My daughter—who is around here somewhere—talks non-stop about him. Childish crush," she spilled, smiling to the taller man. Seiya laughed nervously, hoping that her daughter didn't like to glomp people. He had too many experiences with strange women jumping on him and screaming. She pointed to the two f them, "You two are together?"

Yaten let his brows rise in interest.

"Ah—no," Seiya rushed out, wishing he could proudly say yes.

"I'm—I have a fiancé," Usagi stammered. "Mamoru Chiba, you might know him."

Silence formed as they all stared at Naru, waiting for her to respond. Confusion entered her eyes and she raised a brow as her smile slowly started to fade, "You're engaged to Mr. Chiba?"

"You seem surprised," Yaten spoke up, finishing his caviar. Minako glanced at him, agreeing completely.

'_Because I am,' _Naru thought to herself, forcing a smile back on her lips.

* * *

- - - - - - -

(Dance) Longer chapter! Almost eight pages, so don't say it's not long you guys:D

**Answered Question: **This _is _a S+U fic, with a bit of U+M.

More S+U and a bit of M+Y. More in the next chapter. And Naru, what does she have up her sleeve? Hmm..wait until the next chapter! It was a bit of a cliffhanger. I don't like cliffhangers when writers do it, but here I am doing it! Sorry! It just happens.

I'm not a fan of caviar. At all. When I see it, I want to throw up. Besides, I'm allergic to everything that comes out of the water, so I can't have it anyway. Boo :o( Because I use to adore shrimp. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought with a long (people are afraid to leave long reviews, go ahead!) or short reviews! I'm glad to hear that you all love the story! **Thanks **for all of the wonderful reviews.


	16. Perfect

**A/N:** Of course Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Don't be silly ;)..However, the plot belongs to me.

Enjoy reading!

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Perfect **_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naru smiled timidly, wondering what on earth she should say to the beautiful blonde. She had never seen her, but she was certain that she _wasn't _the woman in Mamoru's office one afternoon. She glanced away from them briefly, catching a glimpse of Rei. She was sure that she was the woman that was straddling Mamoru's lap that one afternoon she accidentally walked in, looking for her husband. She saw more than she wanted.

"I take it you two have been engaged for awhile?"

"Yes, we have," Usagi replied.

'_Longer than last week! That's when I found them! What do I say? I can't tell her _here_, she'll start crying and cause a scene. Oh no, oh no! I have a feeling that she's oblivious to the entire thing too. She seems like such a sweet girl—she doesn't deserve to be left in the dark!' _"Um, Usagi," she started quietly. She gave a nervous laugh, "I know we don't know each other, but could I possibly have your number? We should go out to lunch or something sometime soon since my husband knows your fiancé. It'd be nice to get to know someone who isn't stuck-up and money hungry. You don't seem like that at all and I can tell you right now, almost every woman in here except myself is like that."

She blinked in surprise, but a smile quickly replaced her surprise. "Sure!" Naru seemed nice enough and it wouldn't hurt to make a new friend. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a piece of paper and pen, scribbling her number and handing it to the redhead. "There you go. Call anytime. I put my cell phone and house number down by the way."

"Thanks," she chirped. She returned her gaze to Yaten and Seiya, "I wish you guys' luck with your performance. I must go find my husband now, so I'll talk to you all some other time maybe."

Minako nodded slowly, frowning slightly. She had a feeling that the redhead was keeping something from Usagi, but figured that she didn't want to talk about it here. Usagi turned her back as Naru walked off into the crowd, latching onto the arm of her husband and giving a small smile to Mamoru. Her eyes landed on Rei, resisting the urge to stamp 'home wrecker' in big black letters on her forehead. Many profanities came to her mind as she looked back at Mamoru.

Seiya scratched his head curiously, a grin on his lips. "That was a little weird."

"It was," Yaten agreed.

"How?"

Seeing the innocent expression in Usagi's eyes, Seiya decided to answer. "She was a little _too _surprised to hear that you were engaged to Mamoru."

She simply shrugged, "Maybe she didn't know he was engaged or something. That's probably the case. Don't think too much into it." She glanced over her shoulder; "I should go back to Mamoru before he starts looking for me or something." She returned her gaze to Seiya, giving him a smile. "Can't wait to hear your songs."

He nodded dumbly, her smile silencing him once again. He didn't try talking, knowing that he'd seem like a babbling fool. She waved to Minako and Yaten before walking off, feeling Seiya's stare on her back. Usagi reached her fiancés side, giving Rei a glance, but not bothering to spare her a smile. Instead, she smiled to Naru and Nephrite. Glancing at his hand around her waist and Naru glancing up to her husband affectionately, she remembered when Mamoru and herself were the same. One look said it all, but it was a rare occurrence now.

Mamoru touched her arm lightly, looking down to her and giving her a smile. When she returned the smile, he sighed inwardly. He knew Naru knew about Rei, but was thankful that she didn't say anything about it to Usagi. Rei swirled the wine in her glass, looking Usagi up and down with a small look of distaste on her face.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi stood next to Mamoru as Michiru performed a slow melody on her violin, Haruka close to the stage with Minako. They were engaged in a quiet conversation, everyone paying attention to the beautiful woman on the stage with her eyes calmly closed. She stood up on her tiptoes when she didn't see any sign of Seiya, curious about the lyrics he would sing. A blush came to her cheeks when she thought of the possibility of being the reason behind one of his songs again.

Feeling Mamoru's hand on the small of her back, she dropped back to her feet, watching a young redhead make her way through the crowd. Knowing that Naru's daughter was a fan of the brothers, she assumed that it was her pushing through people politely. "She's really good," Usagi murmured, her eyes locked on Michiru.

"She is," Mamoru spoke. "Beautiful too."

She gave him a look.

"Oh, Usagi, I don't mean _anything _by it."

'_I never tell him how I think other men are handsome.' _She gave a little frown, moving away from his hand resting on her. She ignored the look he gave her, taking a sip of her champagne. She smiled when Michiru finished, carefully clapping her hands as Michiru gracefully bowed. _'She's such a lady! I bet she never trips or runs into walls like I do—but those walls—I swear they just slide out in front of me sometimes!' _Michiru walked off of the stage, accepting Haruka's hand with a tiny smile on her lips. A man came onto the stage to announce that she would perform later on with the 'Kou brothers', then once more with a solo act.

Usagi could hear girls' giggle and whisper with excitement when the man mentioned the name 'Kou.' Usagi wondered what it would be like to be with Seiya, having multiple girls' gushing over him. She resisted the urge to laugh when she recalled Seiya telling her about an incident with a female fan.

"_I walk into the bathroom at the Music Joint and I'm getting ready to use the bathroom. I hear the bathroom stall swing open behind me and there's this _girl _with a camera, wanting to take a picture with me! Couldn't she have waited or asked me when I wasn't trying to use the bathroom! Now, I check the stalls before I bother using the bathroom."_

Mamoru lost interest as soon as the three walked onto the stage, taking their places. He glanced down to Usagi, feeling a bit better when he saw that her expression didn't change. He wondered if he was jumping to conclusions, thinking that his fiancé had some feelings for the singer. Returning his gaze to the stage, he paid some attention to the fast paced song that they started to play, ignoring comments from women surrounding him on how handsome they were.

Seiya searched the crowd as he let the words flow from his mouth, looking only for a certain blonde. He cursed mentally when he kept locking on the wrong blonde. Plenty were scattered out in the crowd, some obvious bleached blondes. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards slightly when he finally found who he was looking for, their eyes locking and for a moment, they both felt like they were the only people in the room.

A blush stained her cheeks immediately as he continued to stare at her. He was only focused on her and no one else, even the big breasted girls' in the front row trying to get his attention. She let her gaze travel to Yaten, not surprised to see him ignoring the girls' also. He didn't bother giving them a smile or anything, just focused on the song. Taiki was the same, but spared smiles to several people, especially his wife.

As a woman passed with a tray of drinks, Usagi helped herself to replacing her empty glass. She sipped slowly, listening to the voice coming from Seiya, his voice causing her stomach to twist in knots. She could listen to him forever. It was something she wanted. She wouldn't mind waking up next to the man every morning—

'_Get your mind out of the gutter,' _she scolded harshly, taking a larger sip of her drink. Mamoru watched closely, knowing that Usagi wasn't a big drinker. She was drunk once before in her life and she never did it again. He questioned whether she was stressed about something. He would ask her about it later or whenever she grabbed for another drink. In truth, she was stressing herself out and giving herself an unwanted headache. Thinking about Mamoru and Seiya took a toll on the blonde. Thinking too much _period _made her head hurt. Downing her drink as inappropriate thoughts continued to flood her thoughts, she felt guilty standing next to Mamoru. _'He'll only get hurt in the end. What kind of person am I?' _She questioned. _'A horrible person,' _she added as she let her gaze fix on Seiya.

_Don't know where you are_

_Wish I just could be near you_

_I would sail oceans_

_To get a glimpse of how you feel_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_  
Everything and so much more _

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be_

_That I am worth it?_

Caught up in her thoughts, it took her a moment to realize they were singing a slow song. Few couples started to dance slowly to the song, women resting their heads against the chest of their husband or boyfriend. It didn't bother her that Mamoru didn't motion for her to dance with him, because she knew he felt the tension. He could tell that she was a little annoyed in several ways. She listened to the lyrics quietly, falling in love with the song immediately.

_Is this thing an open door?_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me, my life would change in a second_

_In a second_

"Is he looking at _you_?"

Usagi looked up to her fiancé with some confusion. "Hm?"

"Seiya—he's looking right at you." He frowned slightly.

"Mamoru!" She rolled her eyes. It was true, so what? "He is _not _looking at me. Maybe he glanced because he saw me, but that's it."

"That's it my ass," he replied rudely. "He—"

"Let's not start arguing _here_, Mamoru," she murmured quietly, lifting a hand to touch his arm lightly. She gave him a small pleading look, getting a sigh from the taller man. He ran a hand through his black hair, calming down. Maybe he was overreacting, he wasn't quite sure. He just didn't receive the right vibe from the black haired singer.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

_Don't know how you feel_

_You seem to keep it to yourself_

She bit her bottom lip lightly. _'I probably confuse Seiya. I haven't exactly came out and said 'I love you' or anything, but I do want to be with him. He knows that, doesn't he? Can't he tell? Then again, Minako always said that guys' tended to be dense in the love area. I should tell him—he's telling me how much he cares for me and I never say anything back.'_

_Would you climb mountains_

_To show me this is something real_

_You're all the things I'm looking for_

_Everything and so much more_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be_

_That I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second _

_In a second_

_Could it be (x2)_

_You and me (x2)_

_Do I see (x2)_

_Clearly_

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

_Could it be_

_That I am worth it?_

_Is this thing an open door_

_Walk right through to something more_

_You and me_

_My life would change in a second _

_In a second_

As the song came to an end, Usagi heard clapping, her gaze slowly dropping to the floor.

_I won't give up on this_

_**If we had only met earlier**_

Those lyrics continued to echo in her mind and she cleared her throat uncomfortably, giving a small smile to Mamoru when he returned his gaze to her. She kissed him on his cheek lightly, excusing herself to the bathroom. He nodded, watching her slender figure disappear in the sea of bodies. He stared for a moment before another client walked up to him, starting a business conversation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi let out a loud sigh as she leaned against the sink, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She wanted another drink, anything to block out her nagging thoughts. Her blue eyes darted to the door when it swung open, revealing her best friend with a worried smile on her lips. Usagi gave her a reassuring smile.

"You okay, Usagi?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache forming."

"Thinking about something?"

She raised a brow, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do I need to be _thinking _to have a headache?"

"Um, yes," she answered with a giggle. "What's up? Did you like the song?"

"Yes, I did." She paused momentarily, "Is it about me?"

"That's what Yaten told me," she told her, leaning on the sink counter next to her. She folded her hands over in front of her, staring at the blonde. "So?"

"So," she exhaled. "I think—no, I _know _I want to take a chance with Seiya. He's so—"

"Handsome?"

"Yes."

"Sexy?"

"Yes."

"Drop dead gorgeous?"

"Minako! Besides his _looks_, he's kind and caring—funny."

"I guess those things count too," she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Usagi giggled, shaking her head. "What do you plan to do about Mamoru? Calling off the engagement?"

Usagi nodded, "It seems like the best thing to do. I can't be with Mamoru when I'm thinking about another man. It's not right. I can't keep leading him on and we've grown apart—it's obvious. I've given him many chances to spend more time with me and he's thrown it in my face _every time. _S-So, when I tell him it's over, he can't say 'give me a chance!'"

"You're right. Um, do you need me there to whisper in your ear not to chicken out?"

"I-I don't always chicken out!" She snapped defensively, clenching her fists.

She rolled her blue eyes. "Okay," she mumbled sarcastically, bobbing her head a bit. "Yes you do, Usagi. Don't chicken out when you start talking to Mamoru because you're just going to drag the whole situation out. You don't want to deal with that, do you?"

"No, I don't."

"Good. I have faith in you, bunny!"

"Y-Yeah.."

"I have this earpiece—"

She laughed, waving her hands, "It's okay! I don't need you pushing me to talk! I'll take care of the whole thing, okay?"

"Okay, but remember: earpiece at my place."

She gave her a teasing smile, "I'll keep that in mind when I need another voice in my head."

The bathroom door swung open again, the two blondes checking to see who entered. Minako lost her smile instantly when she saw that it was none other than Mamoru's secretary, Rei. Usagi tried to keep her smile on her face, their moment of happiness ruined in the bathroom. She flattened out imaginary wrinkles in her dress, feeling plain next to Rei's exotic beauty. She always became self-conscious around the woman. Rei flashed them a smug smile, walking to one of mirrors to check her make-up.

"Usagi, you're looking wonderful this evening."

Minako didn't buy that one bit. She looked to Usagi. "Um—thanks, Rei. You too, but you always look good," she spoke softly.

"I know," she tossed the blonde, giving her a fake smile.

Minako gawked. She frowned, but kept her mouth shut. "Well," Usagi started, "see you later—"

"I understand that you get _so _upset when Mamoru stays at work all the time." She let out a short laugh; "I find it so sad that he cancels _so many _dates with you."

"…" It stung, but she didn't respond.

"It was true love in the beginning, but I think Mamoru realized that _you_, my dear, doesn't have everything a man wants. Few curves, little breasts—"

She glared dangerously. _'H-How could she say these things! She doesn't even know me—we're not friends. And I caught men checking out my chest, so they approve of my little breasts!' _She waved Minako off when she sensed that her friend would start yelling.

"You don't give him what he wants," she spoke, applying a new coat of red lipstick. "You say you love him, but you don't give him what he wants? Pathetic if you ask me. You never tried hard enough to keep Mamoru faithful."

"..Faithful?"

She laughed again, "You're silly to think Mamoru doesn't stray! Men have needs, Usagi!"

"Bitch," Minako spat. "You're lying."

"Am I?" She gave a satisfied smile at the hurt look that crossed through Usagi's eyes. Putting her lipstick back in her small purse, she made her way over to the girls' to pass them. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?" She questioned, purposefully bumping shoulders with Usagi. She didn't expect the blonde to do anything, but much to her surprise, she did.

Rei screamed as Usagi grabbed a fistful of her black hair.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Everyone glanced in the direction of the bathroom when they heard a shrill scream, quizzical looks appearing on their faces. Mamoru took a sip of his drink, remembering that Usagi made her way to the bathroom. He slowly shook his head, knowing that Usagi wouldn't start a _fight_. Violence wasn't in her nature. Another scream was heard and he swallowed thickly when he recognized Usagi's voice.

"_You're nothing but a cold-hearted bitch,' _he heard her scream.

"_Get her, Usagi! Yeah, that's it!"_

Yaten let his green eyes widen slightly when he heard his girlfriends voice from the bathroom. Within minutes, security guards were busting into the bathroom, yelling at the two girls' to separate. A guard grabbed Usagi around her waist, pulling her off of Rei and wincing when she managed to get one last kick to Rei. Minako kept her smile on her lips as Rei was pulled up from the floor from the other guard, glaring and screaming nasty things to the blonde.

'_I didn't know Usagi had it in her! That girl is full of surprises,' _Minako thought, watching Usagi get escorted out of the bathroom. She followed close behind, stopping when she felt fingers encircle her upper arm. She gave Yaten a big smile, explaining what happened while Rei passed them with a guard. Usagi grumbled as she was led out of the building and out into the cold night air. The wind bit at her skin, her hands rising to rub her arms. She watched quietly as Rei was led out, the guard telling them both to stay out.

"We don't need any more problems," he told them firmly before he turned his back to them.

Rei simply cursed, stomping away from the blonde without a word as she pulled her car keys out. Usagi stared at her for a moment before glancing around.

"Odango?"

Her blue eyes darted up when she heard the nickname, seeing Seiya walk out of the building. "..Seiya."

"Your fiancé is in there trying to talk them into letting you back in." He smiled, "What was _that _all about?"

"She…she just said a few things I didn't like hearing. I don't know if it's _true_, but still."

He stepped closer to her, "What did she say?"

She shook her head, "No—I don't want to talk about it. It's silly." _'Isn't it? Mamoru _loves _me and he always has. He wouldn't cheat on me, would he?' _"Thank you," she murmured as she felt the warmth of his coat draped around her shoulders.

He gave her a wink, "Anytime."

She found it funny that his simple wink could make her melt. "I'll probably have a black eye in the morning," she mumbled, looking down.

He winced, "She got ya good?"

"One good hit," she told him, meeting his gaze once more with a playful glint in her blue eyes. "I may look sweet and innocent, but I know how to defend myself."

"Uh huh," he teased. "I'm sure. You're too small to do any serious damage."

She gasped, stepping closer to him, "Wanna bet! I took karate for a year! So, if you try to make a move, I'll gladly flip you over onto your back!"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't want that."

She smiled at his laughter. "Someday, I'll prove I can do some serious damage!" She glanced back to the doors. "Aren't you supposed to be in there?"

"Michiru took over the stage for now. After her, that jazz band will be playing some music. I won't be on stage for awhile—"

"Usagi!"

She jumped when she heard Mamoru's voice, watching him walk out of the building. He sent Seiya a glance, eyeing him before looking back to Usagi. "I'm sorry, I tried to talk them into letting you back in, but they won't have it. They don't want any more problems for tonight and I can't find Nephrite _anywhere. _Let me go look for him and ask him to get you in—"

"It's okay, Mamoru." _"You're silly to think Mamoru doesn't stray! Men have needs, Usagi!" _She fidgeted, "I'm a little tired, so I'd like to go home."

He scratched his head, "Ah, Usagi—I can't leave a business party. There are still people I have to talk to—"

"Then Seiya can drive me home."

Silence quickly followed her suggestion. Seiya was more than glad to do so, but didn't say anything about it. Mamoru let his mouth form a thin line, not liking the idea at all. He wanted to yell at her for saying such a thing, but kept his cool. "Sure," he replied. "Make sure she gets home safely."

"Sure thing," Seiya spoke. He gave him a short wave before turning his back to him. He didn't have to ask; he knew Mamoru was furious.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

Usagi greeted her black cat with a kiss, smiling as she placed her back down on the floor. Seiya closed the door quietly, swallowing hard as she stared at the blonde in her revealing dress. She was beyond beautiful and in the back of his mind, he wondered how easy it would be to get that slip of material off of her creamy flesh. He wanted to do nothing more than feel her against him and he was sure that their bodies would fit perfectly.

'_Damnit, Seiya! Quit acting like a horny teenage boy! Control yourself before your arousal becomes noticeable.'_

"Seiya?"

Hearing her angelic voice, he snapped out of his thoughts. "Y-Yeah?" His throat felt unbelievably dry.

"Want anything to drink?"

"Water," he answered quickly. "Cold water."

He watched as she made her way to the kitchen, her high heels pitched long ago. He glanced to her black cat, finding the animal staring at him. She probably knew he was checking out her owner. Usagi left the kitchen, turning off the light and handing him a water bottle. "Let me go change," she murmured, walking off down the hall before he could say anything.

'_Could I watch—breath, Seiya.' _Seconds later, she reappeared in a t-shirt and baggy sweatpants. The shirt was curve hugging and the pants hung loosely around her waist, her hipbones bare for him to see. Did she have any idea what she did to him? Probably not. "Well, I should get going. Will you be okay by yourself?"

Usagi grinned, "I'm a big girl." Her grin slowly disappeared. "..Seiya?"

"Yeah?"

"I plan on going through with what I said—about the engagement and everything. I just wanted you to know that and now," she stopped. "Now, after what Rei told me, I want to make it happen even faster."

He frowned, "What did she say?"

Her eyes lowered as tears threatened to follow. Her feelings weren't as strong for Mamoru as they once were, but having the thought of him cheating on her while she was madly in love with him hurt. "She—she said a man has needs. Mamoru has needs, she says." She blushed prettily, "I told Mamoru I would wait until marriage before we—you know."

He couldn't help but grin at her childish ending to her sentence. "I understand."

"He—well, he got upset a few times when I turned him down. Rei said he—that he strays from me," she whispered, biting her bottom lip harshly when she felt hot tears race down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of him, but she couldn't help it. "He's probably been straying while I've had such strong feelings for him! I-I didn't get the chance to ask him yet, but what if it's true? What if—"

She stopped her sentence when she felt his embrace, her hands resting on his chest with surprise. He was comforting her, his strong arms wrapped around her still form. He pressed his nose against her hair, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of having her in his arms. He also noticed that her scent was like sunflowers. "If it's true, then he's quite the bastard, isn't he?"

She lifted her head to look him in the eye.

He kept his frown on his face as he stared down at her. "He's a fool to stray away from you. _Any _man that strays from you is crazy." His thumb easily caught her tears that were staring to slow down, finding himself smiling as she stared innocently up at him.

_What I think_

_You are just perfect_

A smile sprung to her lips. _'He is perfect.' _

- - - - - - – - -

Oh my gosh! She updates! I am happy with this chapter. Are you? **Sorry **for any mistakes, but I sent it through WORD and nothing showed up as mistakes. **In A Second **by Aly & AJ (who I just saw in concert with Teddy Gieger). Since it's been awhile since I updated, I made this chapter long. Usagi finds out by Rei, but she doesn't really trust her! So, will Naru confirm it? We'll see. Sorry for the long wait, but duty called! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and **thanks to all **who reviewed! I don't respond, because I don't have time, but I do appreciate _all _of them! I'm not ignoring you! Don't think that :o) Next chapter should be soon! Also, I tried uploading and it kept saying there was an error! So, it's not all my fault! I nearly threw the computer, I got so mad. Editing also wouldn't let me add a ruler/break with the scenes, so I don't know what's going on. Maybe it doesn't matter to you readers if there isn't a line between scenes?


	17. No More

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**No More**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

The week had went by quickly, Mamoru noticing how his fiancée was beginning to drift away from him. He wasn't sure of what was said between Rei and herself, but he was curious. When he would bring it up, she would just stare at him as if she were waiting for him to say something. He felt as if their relationship was falling apart and truthfully, it scared him. He slipped his pen behind his ear as his blue eyes traveled to the blonde sitting on the recliner, watching television quietly with her black cat on her lap.

"Usagi?"

"...Yes?"

What happened to the bubbly girlfriend he knew? Normally, when she heard his voice, a bright smile would appear on her lips. "Is anything wrong?"

"I'm just thinking," she replied gently, resting her chin in the palm of her hand, fingers drumming lightly against her cheek. She didn't bother meeting his gaze, a little interested in the current program that was on. When silence came, she dared to sneak a peek to Mamoru, her eyes locking with his briefly. "Is anything wrong with you?"

"No," came his calm reply.

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked, shifting on the recliner.

"No. Should there be?"

She felt like crying. All of this time, the love of her life was lying to her and the lies continued. _'How could he lie to my face like this? I don't even know this man anymore–the man that had my first kiss, who I have told secrets to, who I share a home and bed with–'_

"Usagi?"

_Naru gave her a small smile, picking at the food on her plate as they sat quietly in the restaurant. It was a lunch break for Usagi; taking up the offer Naru gave her. She was more than happy to meet with her for lunch, preferring that it would only be the two of them so they could speak. "Usagi, remember when you told me Mr. Chiba was your fiancé?"_

_She nodded, taking her fork out of her mouth. "Yes."_

"_I was surprised. I'm sure that was quite clear."_

_Usagi simply shrugged. "Well, Mamoru doesn't really talk about me that much unless someone asks about me-"_

"_That's not why...I was surprised," she interjected softly. "First off, I have to say way to go with getting a few good hits on Rei. She flirts with my husband without any shame, but he knows better than to give her any attention."_

"_...Sounds like Rei," she spoke softly. She hadn't seen or heard of her ever since the incident._

"_Secondly, Mamoru is one that she is quite fond of."_

_She instantly froze, staring at the red head for an explanation. "..."_

"_I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have the right to know. The reason I was so surprised to hear that you were his fiancée is because I walked in on him in his office–with Rei."_

"Usagi?"

Luna jumped off of her lap as she moved to get up, Mamoru getting up as well. He grabbed her elbow gently when she passed him, heading for the door. "Usagi, what the hell is your problem? Why are you acting like this and where do you think you're going?"

"I-I need to clear my head. I'm going out for a drive," she murmured. Her blue eyes lifted to his, proud of herself that she managed to keep her tears from falling. "Please, let go. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need to reach me, call my cell phone or get a hold of Minako. I think I'll be stopping by her place."

"Something is wrong, right?"

"Yes, but I'd like to talk about it later with you." Slipping out of his grasp, she neared the door. Pulling her shoes on, she gave him one last glance over her shoulder before opening the door and walking out, leaving him standing in the living room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seiya raised a brow in amusement as he sat at his desk, reading over the name of a certain blonde that continued to interrupt his thoughts. Hearts dotted her _i's_. Strangely enough, he didn't find it childish. It fit her. His eyes lifted to the door when he heard it swing open, Mrs. Beryl entering the room with coffee in her manicured hand. He watched as she closed the door, his blue eyes darting down to his watch. He wanted to get home and out of the room, anything to avoid the teacher he had to work with. She was becoming more unbearable every day and he was starting to think that she was attracted to him.

That scared him a little.

"Mrs. Beryl," he murmured with a nod.

"Having fun grading papers?" She asked as she made her way to him, a swing in her hips. Standing behind him, she read over the name. "Tsukino. What a fool. Did you see her trip _up _the stairs this morning?"

'_I'm starting to believe that she truly has it out for her.' _"I did," he replied with a small grin on his lips. _'I don't think she appreciated by short laugh that managed to slip out.' _

She didn't miss the affectionate smile that came to his face. Her lips twisted into a frown, her hand tightening around her cup of coffee. What did this girl have that she didn't? She noticed how male students followed the blonde with their eyes when she passed, her smile making them swoon. _'What was so special about her?' _She placed her cup down on the desk, crossing her arms over her chest. "What's so special about her?"

"...Excuse me?"

"I see how you look at her," she hissed, getting his full attention.

He placed his red pen down, looking at her with slight confusion. "Are we still talking about Miss Tsukino?"

"Don't play innocent with me."

'_...That was a serious question.' _

"How come I can't get your attention, Mr. Kou?"

'_..What in the world?' _"...What are–"

"You know that I've been...noticing you a lot lately, Mr. Kou. You're much more attractive than any other student teacher here–"

'_This woman is crazy. Can't she tell that I never paid any attention to her winks and...inappropriate touches?' _"Mrs. Beryl, you're _married_."

"And she's a student," she bit out, grinning when his lips formed a thin line. "You think I didn't _know_, Mr. Kou? I happened to see you two in here and let's just say, you two didn't look like any normal teacher and his student. Don't try to deny it." She flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "I may be married, but I just married the man for the money. You've seen him, Mr. Kou. Let's be serious here. He's nothing compared to you-"

"I'm not interested," he lowly spoke, avoiding her gaze.

"Well then, if you're not interested, then I'm not interested in having your little relationship be kept a secret."

'_If she wants to play _that _game.' _"What happened between Usagi and I is nothing in comparison to your little affairs with several senior students here," he told her, leaning back in his chair comfortably. Normally, he wouldn't go down to her level, but he wanted her to know that he also knew her secrets. "Some young men brag, Mrs. Beryl," he continued, watching her expression change from surprise to rage. "They brag a little bit too loudly."

Her fists clenched. "I-"

"I can drag you down with me-"

'_If he lets everyone know about everything, my marriage will be ruined! The money, the house–what will my family think?' _"No-"

"Funny how you didn't rat out Mr. Richards from the Science department."

"You know about...him and his...student?"

"Sure do. Are you willing to rat me out because you're _jealous _of a student?"

"Yes!"

"That's childish," he spat out with narrowed eyes. Standing up from his desk, he gathered his papers. "I'm not interested in you and I never will be. You're married; you sleep around with several students and maybe men outside of the school–who knows. I don't care to know either, so try rethinking your decision of revealing my little 'secret', because in this situation, you really can't talk."

"..."

Catching her gaze, he was sure that he had her where he wanted her. She wouldn't let anything slip, too worried about her own reputation. Playing dirty didn't interest him, but in this case, he didn't see anything wrong with it with the way she was. "Now, if you'll excuse me." _'I need to get rid of this headache.' _

"Fine!" She glanced away from him, fuming. "I won't say anything, but do you plan on sneaking around?"

"No, I don't. I've been thinking about resigning for a while now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Aino Residence**

Minako hung up her phone as she finished her conversation, tossing it carelessly on her bed as she climbed on to lie down next to Usagi. She placed her hands on her stomach, turning her head to look at her best friend. Usagi glanced at her, "Who was on the phone."

"Yaten! He can't resist me."

Usagi smiled. "Sometimes he looks annoyed with you."

She rolled her eyes. "That look is _always _on his face. Enough about him...I'm sorry that what Rei said is true, Usagi. I really am."

She let out a shaky breathe, nodding slowly. "I-well–it hurts. It does." She lifted her hand, staring at her bare ring finger, the ring resting in her car. "Tonight, I'll give him the ring back and then plan for all of my stuff to be moved out of the house."

"Where are you going to stay?"

"...Well..."

"You can stay with me!" She shouted, sitting up quickly. "Mom and dad won't care at all! You're basically family!"

She stared at her in surprise, blinking several times. Minako was right, Usagi comfortable with her parents so much that she called them 'mom' and 'dad' at times. She raised a brow, "Are you _sure_? I really don't want to impose–"

"Nonsense! Our house is big enough. You'll have that spare room with the big bathroom." She paused, "What if Mamoru doesn't take it well?"

Silence came and Usagi shrugged before she rolled over onto her side, her back facing her best friend. "He brought the entire situation onto himself, right? If he loved me, he would've never done the things he has done."

"...You're right. Don't give into him either if he begs for another chance, all right?"

She smiled to herself at the amount of concern she showed, nodding. "All right."

"Now, let me go talk to my parents about the situation. I'm sure it won't take long to convince them," she told her, slipping off of the bed and hurrying to the door. Usagi grinned, rolling back over onto her back. Minako was the only child, so she could see why she was excited about getting her as a new roommate, if her parents agreed. Minako gave her a quick wave, Artemis following her as she left the room, leaving Usagi alone with her thoughts.

She swallowed, _'This is it.' _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

'_Just breathe,' _she thought as she entered the house, greeted by her black cat. She happily picked her up, placing a kiss to her forehead before putting her back down. _'He won't get mad-he _shouldn't _get mad...he's the one that's been screwing up!' _Clutching her purse, she entered the living room, finding him sorting through papers with his briefcase open on the table. She watched as his brows knitted together, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

'_He needs a neck rub,' _she thought distantly, knowing how much he appreciated her massages. _'But no more...'_

"Mamoru?"

He stiffened; relaxing one his eyes found her. He gave her a little smile, "You've been gone for awhile. I didn't even hear you come in. Clear your head?"

"I did," she murmured, her gaze dropping to the floor. "We need to talk, Mamoru."

_We need to talk _never meant anything good, coming from a man or woman. Those four words were the scariest words in the English language to hear when in a relationship. She glanced at him when he put his papers down, turning to her, but not bothering to step closer to her. "What is it?"

She silently reached into her purse, biting her bottom lip as she found the ring with her fingers. Pulling it out as she made her way to him, she grabbed his hand, placing the ring in the middle of his palm gently. It took her a moment to pull away from him, but she did so after several seconds, avoiding his gaze. It dropped to his hand and he stared quietly, his mouth falling open as the unspoken words were clear. Usagi didn't have to say anything. The uncomfortable silence quickly came and Usagi fidgeted, looking up to Mamoru who met her gaze with a puzzled expression. "Why–what?"

"I'm sorry, Mamoru," she whispered. "But I can't do this anymore."

"Did I do something wrong? Usagi, let's talk–"

She snapped. He was still playing the part, keeping the act up? Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Yes_, Mamoru, you did something wrong and you know it! Don't play stupid, Mamoru! How can you stand there a-and...just feed me lies and act like nothing is wrong!"

"Usagi–"

"You've been fooling around with Rei!" She pointed at him as his eyes widened, his mouth opening to speak. "Don't think you can talk your way out of it, Mamoru! Do you _want _to know what Rei said to me? She s-said that _I _don't give you what you want and th-that you have _needs_. Apparently, she has what you need if you can screw her in your office while you're engaged to _me_!" He seemed stunned to hear her speak those words. "She–a friend told me that she saw you. How...could you do that? I stood by your side as you went to the top, work consuming you. I stayed here in this house as you continued to work non-stop, hardly noticing me anymore. I gave you my heart–you were the first man to ever get it completely and _this _is how you repay–"

"It was a mistake."

"...Is that all you can say?"

Running a hand through his hair, he continued to stare at her. He honestly didn't know what to say. She had found out everything and now he felt stupid. "I'm sor-"

"Don't."

"Usagi! I love you!"

She did the only thing she could think of when she heard those words, slapping him across the face. Her tears rushed down her cheeks as his head turned to the side, slowly coming to face her as his cheek stung. She slapped him again, choking on a sob as she did so. "I can't believe you." She saw the hurt in his eyes, confusing her. Why was he hurt? He made the decision to fool around with other women. She went to slap him again, her anger not yet gone, but he grabbed her slender wrist gently, stopping her. She shook her head, struggling to pull away from him as his hand tightened. "I can't–I don't love you anymore."

His brows knitted together once more. "..You.._what_?"

"I'm in love with someone else," she murmured, reaching up to wipe tears from her face. "I'm..." She stopped herself, repeating the words quietly under her breathe.

'_I just said that, didn't I? I _did, _I...I love _him_ and I'm just realizing it.' _

- - - - - - - - - -

It's been awhile...I've been busy. Writers block has been biting at me too! I'm not really happy with this chapter, there's more I want to do with it, but I said 'what the heck, put it up and edit it later if possible.' No S+U in this chapter, but..that's for later. I hope the chapter was enjoyed anyway. Pagebreaks still aren't working...is it just my computer? Alot of you said that the pagebreaks didn't matter..just as long as nothing was bunched up..so that's good. I'm sorry that this chapter is semi-short..it may go through editing to add more. I'm not sure. Is it a good length, this chapter? Let me know.

By the way, Seiya is modeled after a teacher I once knew...believe it or not. He was my teacher in high school and outside of teaching, he sang at clubs and whatnot. He was so very cool and soon, rumors went on about him, so he resigned. I don't want to get into what the rumors were, but they were ridiculous. He was a loved teacher and we were all disappointed when he left, but oh well. I hope that clears up why I had Seiya be a teacher _and _having time to perform sometimes. It can be done. **Sorry **for any mistakes in this chapter and I want to **thank everyone **who reviewed! You readers are awesome :o)


	18. This Is All I Want

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**This Is All I Want**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I love him," she whispered to herself, her blue eyes lifting to look at Mamoru. _'I love him—he needs to know! I want him to know how I feel!'_

"I'm sorry," she told him after several seconds of silence. She didn't understand why she was apologizing to the man that has been cheating on her, but it felt right doing so since hurt entered his dark blue eyes. She tugged her wrist, attempting to pull away from him, but his grip tightened, a little gasp escaping her lips. "Mamoru-"

"_Him_? Who is he? I have the right to know."

When did his beautiful fiancée start loving some other man?

She gave him a little glare, "Why does it matter? Please, let go." She inhaled as his grip loosened and fell away from her slender wrist, "I'll be staying with Minako. I'm taking Luna with me and in the next few days, I'll be getting my things out of here."

"Usagi, let's just talk about this," he pleaded, stepping closer to the blonde.

"Mamoru! What is there to talk about? I-I'm not one of those stupid girls that continue to go back to a man that cheats on them behind their back! That's just...stupidity!" She bit her bottom lip, her gaze dropping to the floor. "Now you're free to go to Rei whenever you want to."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, a frown coming to his as she looked at him once again. He was losing her, a woman that he wanted to be with. He screwed up, getting caught in the little game he decided to play. He didn't want her to leave him; he wanted to mend things with her. He wanted to do _anything _possible to keep her around. "I don't _love _Rei."

"O-Oh? You certainly love being in her pants–"

"I fucked up, Usagi!" He interjected. "People make mistakes–"

"Don't pull that Mamoru. It was a mistake to fall between her legs? Did you trip and she broke your fall or something? This is a ridiculous conversation—it's over. I'm leaving—"

"Look me in the eye and _tell _me you don't love me anymore."

She swallowed thickly, keeping her eyes locked with his. She was hurting him; she could see it. Her heart clenched and she cursed her soft heart. Why should she care if she hurts him or not? She slowly shook her head, giving him an apologetic look. "I don't love you, Mamoru."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kou Residence**

Seiya sat quietly on his couch, looking at the television, but not necessarily paying attention to the program. With his elbows rested on his knees, he found his thoughts focused on his decision of teaching. He admitted becoming quite attached to some of the students, but his decision was for the best. There would be fewer complications in his life. The guilt of being attracted to a certain blonde student would also leave him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when knocking was heard from the door, glancing over his shoulder. He picked up the remote, muting the television as he stood up. _'Most likely Yaten lost his key, again,' _he thought as he made his way to the door, turning on the light.

Surprise entered his blue eyes when he came face to face with Usagi, a tired look on her face. Her blonde hair wasn't up in its natural style, instead falling over her shoulders and down her back, the tips slightly curled. "Odango—what're you doing here?"

"I—well," she stammered, a blush staining her pale cheeks. "I stopped by Minako's place and was going to stay there, but…I wanted to come here." She paused, "Is this a bad time? I could always stop by some other time, I suppose."

"No, it's fine. I just…I wasn't expecting you." He stepped out of the way, letting her inside and closing the door once she entered. After locking the door, he followed her into the living room, concern entering his eyes as she remained quiet. Making it to the couch before her, he sat down and patted the spot next to him, motioning for her to sit. She silently obeyed, folding her hands in her lap as she dropped her gaze to her hands, fiddling with her fingers. She cleared her throat as silence fell over them, feeling her cheeks warm up as she sat next to the handsome man, debating on how she should admit her feelings to him. "Is something wrong, Usagi?" He came to a pause, reaching towards her to brush her bangs away from her face, his eyes dropping to her hands as she continued to nervously play with her fingers.

The bruises marring her wrist jumped out at him, his brows knitting together as he dropped his hand away from her blonde hair. He gently grabbed her hand, examining her bruised wrist, getting Usagi's full attention. "Oh, it looks worse than it really is—"

"Did Mamoru do this?" He cut in.

"…It was an accident. He tried to stop me from leaving. He really didn't mean it, Seiya."

His brows lifted as his blue eyes met her own, "Leaving?"

She nodded, a small smile coming to her lips. "I—I finally gathered up the courage to bring up our problems and told him it was over." She stared at Seiya, her smile widening as curiosity entered his eyes. He was polite enough not to pry any further as to what the problems were. "You already know that him working all day and night caused a problem in our relationship, but it was also true that he has been," she stopped her sentence, tearing her gaze away from his as she continued. "Fooling around with Rei and possibly other women for quite some time."

"Is that why you've been crying, odango?"

She flushed, "You can tell! I tried calming myself down by doing breathing exercises in the car, but—"

He gave her a lopsided grin, "You just look exhausted."

"I am. Crying does that."

"Why did you cry over him?"

"Because…it just hurts finding out that he's been doing it all this time. He told me he loved me, he promised he would never hurt me and then…I find out what he's been doing behind my back. It came as a surprise. I never even thought of the possibility of him cheating on me. He told me that _I _was all he needed to be happy, but…"

Silence came quickly after she trailed off, Seiya uncertain of how to comfort her. He wanted to hold her, but didn't want to come on to strongly in her emotional position.

"I wonder if there's something wrong with me. Why would he say all of those things and then do what he did?" Her saddened eyes locked with his, "Is there something wrong with me? I thought I was a good girlfriend—fiancée, whatever—"

"_Nothing _is wrong with you," he told her sternly. "You're an amazing girl. Who knows what Mamoru was thinking." He gave her his boyish smile, "His loss, right? He's an idiot. Well, any man that cheats on a woman is an idiot, really…and…"

He continued to ramble, Usagi innocently staring at him as he did so. She wasn't sure what else he was talking about, a smile coming to her lips as she stared at the man next to her. His emotions were so easy to read through his eyes when he looked at her. He was concerned for her, cared about her, and wanted nothing but happiness for her. He was so kind with his great personality, so many things about him caused her to—

"I love you," she mumbled, causing him to stop mid-sentence and blink with his wide eyes. After a few seconds of more silence, she finally realized that she said those words out loud. She immediately flushed, wishing that there were a rock to crawl and hide under. She opened her mouth to take it back since he didn't respond, caught off guard as his lips met her own.

'_I take it he's not too upset to hear those words,' _she thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to slide shut, her mouth moving against his. Her fingers found themselves fisting in his shirt as his tongue entered the cavern of her mouth, assaulting her senses and causing her to melt on his couch. In seconds, she found herself in his lap, his hand fisting in her golden tresses as he angled her mouth to deepen their heated kiss.

Due to the lack of oxygen seconds later, their mouths separated, their breathing ragged.

Resting her forehead against his, she licked her lips as her eyes fluttered open to stare into his. Pink continued to stain her cheeks, "Seiya—"

"Say it again."

"Say what?" She asked innocently. "I love you?"

A smile came to his lips, as well as her own.

She slowly traced his jaw line with her index finger, "I love you, Seiya. I want to be with you, I've been wanting to be with you even before I broke everything off with Mamoru." Her blush deepened, "But I will feel really stupid if you do not feel the same about me—I didn't really mean to say it—"

"You didn't?"

"No."

"You would've left me in the dark?"

"…N-Not for long?"

The smile remained on his face as she continued to stay in his lap, her weight comfortably welcomed. All his worries seemed to vanish as she continued to be with him and he knew that he wanted her to stay around for good. Resting his hands on her hips, he decided that it was time for the words to be returned. "I love you too, odango."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I won't ever hurt you," he promised as she rested on top of him, the television long forgotten. They rested quietly and comfortably on the couch together, Usagi changed into one of his shirts and sweatpants. She stripped out of her jeans and shirt, wanting to be more relaxed. Seiya had explained what happened between Mrs. Beryl and him, Usagi a bit disappointed that she wouldn't be able to see him every morning at school. She had gotten use to it. She thought about the possibility of moving in with him, but she didn't want to impose or bring it up.

'_Maybe that would be a little _too _fast,' _she thought. "No relationship is perfect," Usagi whispered, her eyes closed.

"I know, but I know for sure that I will never hurt you in the way Mamoru has. You're moving out of his place, right?"

"I am. I'm staying with Minako until I find a place or something. I dropped Luna off at her place before coming over here." She paused as she thought about her black cat, lifting her head from his chest with an excited smile on her face, "Hey, did I mention that Luna is pregnant! I took her to the vet because she was acting a little funny and it turns out she's pregnant."

"By who?"

She laid her head back down, feeling his hand run up her back. "Minako has a cat, Artemis. We figure it's him because…well, he's the only other cat Luna is around and we did leave them alone one or twice. If Luna has a lot of kittens, Minako and I decided that we would split the kittens up evenly…if Luna has an even number of kittens. I don't believe in separating kittens from the mother for good. Minako will have one half, I will have the other and then Luna and Artemis can see their kittens whenever!"

"Well, then congratulations."

"So…can I ask you a question?"

"Only if I get to ask you some in return. Call it…a way to get to know you a bit better."

"Okay. Um, so what exactly happened between you and Michiru?"

He shrugged, "We dated for quite some time, and then she met Haruka somewhere. Next thing I know, we have a talk and she's explaining how she finds herself attracted to a _woman_. It was…a little disturbing. I thought Michiru was the girl for me and then she drops that bomb on me. We broke up and I was upset, therefore Haruka and I didn't hit it off right away, but then I came to accept the breakup and moved on. Now, there's no tension or awkward moments between the three of us…which is good."

"That must've hurt your ego—getting left for a _woman_," Usagi murmured.

"…Thanks."

Usagi laughed, "I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, yeah…tell me about your family."

"Um, I have a little brother. He's in elementary school. My parents are still together. They got married after two weeks of knowing each other! I find that pretty amazing. My grandma did the same thing basically. She married my grandpa after a week of knowing each other—they were both nineteen-and after fifty-five years, they're still going strong."

"You're close to your family?"

"I guess you could say that. What about you?"

"We're all closer to our mother. She's dating some guy I didn't get to meet yet. Our dad…when we were younger, we all came to see that he only wanted to use us for money. He wouldn't pay attention to us unless gigs were involved and he had an easy way of getting money, so we cut him off a few years ago. My mother divorced him as soon as she got to see this money-hungry side of him and how he treated us as if we were nothing but…business partners or something."

"I see. I'm sorry."

"It's not that big of a deal. My turn for a question…was Mamoru your only boyfriend?"

"Yes, he was. Mamoru has been my only serious boyfriend. What about you?"

"I had a few girlfriends before and after Michiru."

"Heartbreaker?"

"Geez, I wouldn't call myself a _heartbreaker_!"

She giggled.

"What's your most embarrassing moment, odango?"

"Um…there's a few, but I think Minako pulling down my pants in high school was the worst thing to happen to me."

His chest rumbled as he chuckled, "She _pulled _down your pants?"

"Yes, she **did**! It was horrible—right in the middle of gym class! She thought it would be funny. I-I didn't go to gym class for two days. I gave her the silent treatment for a week."

"I think she deserved it…"

She smiled, tracing odd shapes on his chest as a calm silence fell over them. Her blue eyes drifted to the television, _Will & Grace _being the current program playing. She noticed that it was a rerun, her attention returning back to Seiya. She felt oddly at home resting on top of him on his couch as he ran his fingers through her hair. "It…it felt good hearing you tell me how you feel about me."

"…Good, because you'll be hearing it a lot, odango."

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - -

After loving reviews and few emails (haha), I decided to update. I've been too busy with life and a few other stories on my other site, so I didn't really have too much time to focus on this story. I've been thinking about it, I have. I wasn't too sure what to do in this chapter, but I finally got it together.

Fiancée, fiancé. There's a difference and I **thank** whoever it was (can't remember!) who pointed that out! **Sorry** if anyone caught that mistake and it bothered you. I honestly had no idea...

I'm happy with this chapter, I'm not sure about you. Five pages, kinda long, kinda not. I'm not sure how many chapters are left. The ending may come as a surprise...as in 'what! This was the last chapter!' I have no idea how many are left, so...you'll find out when it says 'end' at the last chapter, haha. There's not much to say except **thank you all **who reviewed:o) **Sorry **for any mistakes in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed!


	19. Better

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Better**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Have you talked to Mamoru?" Minako asked, sipping her lemonade as she entered her bedroom. Usagi slowly shook her head, briefly thinking of the man she hadn't seen for a while.

"When I go get my stuff, he's usually working or…doing something else. He just knows to leave the door unlocked for me so I can get in and out easily. I haven't seen him at all either."

Minako sat down on her bed, placing her lemonade on her nightstand. "I'm surprised he isn't attacking your cell phone and trying to see you like a crazy man. Mamoru seemed to really care about you. He spoiled you rotten also," she added in, giving her a smile. Having Usagi, as a roommate wasn't bad at all, except the fact that she wasn't any better at getting up on time. They were often both late for school together and they both enjoyed hitting the snooze button.

"I think he knows that he can't fix the damage no matter what he says or does now," Usagi murmured softly. "I told him I loved someone else now, so he knows to leave me be."

"Did you say it was Seiya? I'm so happy that you two are together! He's such a great guy and I know he'll be good to you!"

"I didn't give him a name, but I'm sure he'll find out sooner or later."

"I see. Well, it's a bummer that we don't get to see Seiya in the morning any more. Now, we have to look at Mrs. Beryl and listen to her teach. Her voice is _not _sexy."

"…She's been a little bit nicer to me lately."

"I've noticed. I wonder why that is. Split personality?"

Usagi smiled, "I highly doubt it. Are we heading to The Music Joint tonight?"

"We were invited to do so," she spoke, picking up Artemis when he jumped on the bed. Usagi glanced over in the corner of the room, Luna sleeping peacefully in her soft bed, a little more plump around the edges. She smiled to herself, her eyes drifting to Minako as she climbed off of the bed, walking over to her walk-in closet. Artemis dropped from her arms, sitting down to curiously watch his blonde owner as she walked in, looking through her clothes. "I still didn't pick what to wear tonight, though."

"Me neither. We'll most likely pick something out last minute like we always do. I want to borrow that new jean skirt you got! With the golden splatters all over it."

"_That _mini-skirt? It'll be a little chilly out tonight."

"Ah, you sound like my mom did in high school! It's not like we'll be standing outside. The only time the cold air will touch us is getting in and out of the car. I'll be fine. Can I wear it tonight?"

"As long as you don't get anything on it!"

"I hardly stain my clothes."

"You're clumsy. You're always spilling everything. Don't lie. Hey, I'm gonna take a quick shower since we only have two hours left before we have to get going. I'll save some warm water for you."

'_She says that _all _the time, but yet the water is always turning cold on my halfway during my showers,' _she thought to herself, smiling as she watched her best friend enter the bathroom and close the door. Lying down on her back, she lifted her hand as Artemis returned to the bed, nudging her for a pet. She rubbed one of his ears, picking up her cell phone as her ring tone of _'Cuz I'm A Blonde _started to go off. Flipping it open, she placed it to her ear, watching as Artemis fell to his side and tried to nip at her fingers.

"Hello?"

"Odango!"

"S-Seiya." She found herself becoming shy around the man sometimes since their relationship happened quickly. She found his smiles and kisses melting her, his touches causing her to shiver, and his teasing making her cheeks stain with color. Usagi was eager to find out how their relationship would go. "Aren't you working?"

He couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice, her voice being music to his ears. He was more than excited that the blonde was officially his, her blue eyes his to stare at, her figure his to hold, and her smiles his to receive. Everything about her amazed him and he couldn't get enough of it. "I am. I'm helping a local teen band set up their equipment. They're good and talent scouters are going to be mixed in with the crowd tonight. I'm hoping they'll get talked to."

"Do they know?"

"The band? No. It's a surprise. They've performed here several times and the crowd loves them."

"That's really nice of you…"

He laughed shortly, "Well, I _am _a nice guy."

"When you want to be, anyway," she teased lightly.

"Funny. Where's Minako? She's usually rambling on in the background or singing."

She giggled, "She's in the shower, singing in there most likely."

"Do you sing in the shower?"

"No! I'm a horrible singer. I don't even want to hear myself sing." He chuckled, "I think if Luna could, she'd cover her ears," she added softly, glancing back to her black cat. "You remembered that we're coming tonight, right?"

"How could I forget? I'll be waiting for you."

Usagi smiled to herself once more. She was sure of it, Seiya had to be the _one_, but she could be wrong. She was wrong about Mamoru, which disappointed her a little and continued to bother her. While she was with him, she imagined where they would be in five years, how many children they would have and if she would have little girls or little boys. Now, all those thoughts dealing with Mamoru were slowly fading away and she was creating new ones with Seiya.

She hoped everything would go well with Seiya and she was ready to see how her future turned out.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He placed a kiss to her cheek as she neared him, a smile on her lips. Her blue eyes darted over to Michiru and Haruka, the couple sitting at a table together, murmuring words to each other.. Usagi watched as Minako asked Seiya where his younger brother was and he pointed into the crowd, Minako scampering off as soon as she caught sight of Yaten.

Usagi slipped her hand in his, his attention returning fully to her. "We should see a movie tonight!"

"Tonight? It'll be a little late…"

"It can be a midnight movie!" Her smile widened, "There's a new scary movie out and I heard it was really good! Makoto went to see it with some guy."

He raised a brow after several seconds of staring at her. "…Aren't you scared of scary movies?"

She nodded, "I am, but I'll be just fine if you're there with me so I can hide my face in your shirt!"

A sly smile came to his lips, "Would you hate me if I scared you during the movie?"

Usagi gasped, "Yes! I'd hate you tons! My little brother is always scaring me during scary movies."

"I think it'd be funny."

"I don't feel the same way…"

The smile lingered on his lips and she glared slightly, certain that he _would _try to scare her during the movie. She had to keep her guard up. He changed the subject to her current living situation, "So, how is living with Minako coming along?"

"It's just fine. We're a lot alike, so there's no annoying habit conflict, but I want to start looking for my own place pretty soon. Minako says she feels bad leaving me alone at her place when she wants to go hang out with Yaten or whatever."

"Well, my place is always open—"

"Really? So you wouldn't mind me staying there?"

His eyes widened slightly, "You'd consider it?"

"I would! I've been thinking about it and you kinda read my mind just now…" She paused for a moment, "If that's alright with you. I wouldn't want to be a nuisance—"

He placed a firm kiss to her lips quickly, interrupting her sentence. "You? A nuisance?"

She smiled.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Chiba Residence**

**Next Day**

Usagi entered quietly, closing the door softly behind her and glancing around when she noticed that lights were on. She swallowed nervously, having been avoiding Mamoru since everything happened. She called out once, twice, before getting a response from the kitchen. She recognized the voice to belong to her ex-fiancé, slowly making her way to the kitchen as she clutched her purse. She stood in the entrance as he lifted his blue eyes to look at her, a pen in his hand as he scribbled on a piece of paper. She figured it was something to deal with his business.

Usagi stared at his forced smile, unable to let herself return it. She shifted on her feet uncomfortably, averting her gaze. "I just came to get my last three boxes. I saw that the lights were on, so I just decided to let you know I was here so you didn't think someone was breaking in…and you'd run at me with a bat or something."

His forced smile was replaced with a real one at her explanation. She always could get a smile out of him.

She gently bit the inside of her cheek when he didn't respond, "Okay…well, I'm going to go get those boxes and get on outta here."

"Usagi, wait."

When her name came from his mouth, no longer did she get shivers down her spine from his deep voice. She met his stare, waiting for him to speak. "What, Mamoru? If you're thinking about begging me to take you back, don't—"

"No," he interjected gently, "no. I won't…beg you to take me back. I've _thought _about it, but it won't do any good now, will it?"

She shook her head.

"…I want to say that I'm sorry. I know sorry doesn't always fix anything, but I am truly, deeply sorry for hurting you." He placed the pen down, placing his hands on the counter as he glanced away from her. "I love you, I always have, and I always will. You're a great woman—"

She bit her bottom lip, "But not great enough to keep you out of the arms of _another _woman?"

He lost his smile, his eyes lowering to the floor. "I know that I made a mistake—"

"A big mistake," she corrected, crossing her arms.

"Okay, a big mistake," he murmured. "But…I don't know why I did the things I did. Temptation beckoned and I failed miserably at resisting it. I always worked long hours and I never got to see you as much as I _should've_ been seeing my own fiancée." Running a hand through his messy black hair, he continued. "I saw you walking with Seiya, holding hands. I'm jealous, of course…"

"…"

"…But I have the feeling that he'll make you happy and he won't end up fucking up royally like I did." _'I fucked up big time…' _"So…I wish you happiness with him _and_…hopefully, one day, _maybe_…we could put this entire thing behind us and just be friends," he spoke carefully, meeting her gaze once more.

She was stunned, but hid it well. She expected him to beg her, to cry and apologize profusely, but he was handling it with maturity and sincerity. He had hurt her and he knew it and he wasn't trying to talk his way around any of it. If they could be friends again, she didn't know, but a smile came to her lips as silence came. "Thank you, Mamoru."

He nodded, struggling with his emotions. He wanted to run to her, hug her, hold her in his arms—anything. He was letting a good thing go and he hated himself for ever causing her and himself such pain. "Do you—"

"I accept your apology," she spoke lowly, keeping the smile on her face as she turned her back to him. "I'm gonna go get my stuff, but…before I go, I want to let you know that I do hope you find happiness as well, with someone." _'Even if it may be 'Ms. I'm better than everyone and I like to screw up relationships' Rei…' _With that, she exited the kitchen and went to fetch her boxes, leaving Mamoru alone with his thoughts.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi smiled as she reached her destination, sitting down across from Seiya at the table inside of a restaurant. He mockingly checked his watch, raising a brow. "A little late I see…"

She rolled her eyes, "Ten minutes. Traffic got a little ugly and when I went to pick up my things, Mamoru was there."

He looked at her, placing his elbows on the table. "Oh yeah? What did he have to say?"

She shrugged slightly, picking up the menu that was in front of her. She was always in the mood to eat. "That he was…_sorry_."

"Sorry for falling between a pair of legs that weren't yours?"

She gasped at the bold question, reaching over and smacking his arm playfully. "Seiya! Geez…"

"Whaaat?"

"He's sorry. He meant it, I could tell. That's all that really matters. I'm moving on—clearly, and…he's moving on, I think." Her mouth watered as she found the dessert page, "Plus…if you think about it, it's a good thing—kinda, that we separated."

"He hurt you."

"He did, but…" _'It was like love at first sight when I met Seiya, but since I was with Mamoru, I ignored how I felt.' _"Put it this way. If I had never found out about him cheating, I would most likely be with _him _right now instead of you."

"And that does not make me happy."

She giggled, "_And _in a way, you rescued me from a relationship that was going down hill."

"Damn straight…but let's stop talking about Mamoru! Let's eat, I'm starving!"

"Me too."

"You're always starving and you eat more than the average person should…"

She glared from above her menu, looking back down to read when he smiled sheepishly.

She had a good feeling about their relationship.

He, too, felt the same way.

* * *

- - - - -

Yes, it's been awhile. College raped me, I had surgery last year in November, and I've been focusing on other stories _and _I've been writing to get a book published. But I am _really _sorry about the lack of updates. The next chapter should be out _very _soon and there shouldn't be a long wait at all. To check up on me or the status of stories, you can always go to my live journal and drop by a comment or whatever. I think there's one more chapter and then this story is over. I love this story and I'm very happy that it's been successful. It was my first story over here! You guys truly do **rock**. I thank those who have stuck with the story despite my updating. **Thank you**.

_As always, leave reviews! _


	20. Epilogue

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

–

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_**Epilogue**_

Seiya slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he watched his girlfriend carefully make her way down the hill a bit, bending down to a group of dandelion clocks. He smiled slightly, his blue eyes lifting to the darkened sky that was lit beautifully with the help of twinkling stars and the full moon. His eyes drifted back to Usagi as she made her way back up to him, smiling as he removed his a hand from his pocket, his fingers pulling her to him by her belt loops.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead softly, his hand resting underneath her shirt on her side. She smiled as she moved away from the warmth of his body, showing him the dandelion clock that she picked, the flower that she often wished on when she was a child and still believed in even at her age. He raised a brow, "Want me to make a wish?"

"Yes! Sometimes they come true. I remember when I was in high school, I made a wish that I could pass my final exam…"

"And did you?"

"Yes! I got higher than a C for once. My teacher was blown away," she added, pouting, "along with everyone else in the classroom."

"That's some strong flower then," he mumbled, taking it from her hand. "Did you hear that Michiru and Haruka were planning to adopt a child?"

"Really?! That's great, even though one could simply have a child of their own…"

He chuckled, "Are you kidding? Michiru loves her 'figure' and Haruka…well…it's _Haruka_. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her as she leaned against his body, resting her head on his chest. It was times like this that he treasured, that he adored, when they were alone without anyone bothering them and without a care in the world. He even enjoyed the comfortable silence they shared at times, having her in his arms being the only really thing that mattered to him.

"Do you know what they want?"

"I think they said they were thinking of a girl," he quietly answered, kissing the top of her head.

"Make a wish already."

"Okay, okay, let me think."

Minutes passed and Usagi frowned in annoyance, losing her patience. She lifted her head, glaring up at him. "You're taking your time on purpose!"

He smiled, "Okay, I'll make one now. You really need to work on having patience, Odango."

"You need to work on not teasing me all the time," she retorted.

"You like it." Before he went to blow, he gave her a look, "And it better work or I'll go stomp all of them over there." As she laughed, he blew, the both of them watching the dandelion clock blow apart, floating around. The smile remained on her face as Seiya dropped the stem, "What did you wish for, Seiya?"

He scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze, "It can't come true if you ask to know what it is!" Swallowing down his throat that suddenly became dry due to his nerves spiraling out of control, his blue eyes returned to her own, no more of his usual playfulness evident. It was rare for Usagi to ever see Seiya getting serious, unless they were arguing over something stupid and upset each other, but that didn't happen very often and when it did, they made up immediately so they wouldn't stay mad at each other. "You want to know what I wished for?"

"Sure do!"

"I wished for you to say yes."

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she stared at him. His smile returned to his face, "We've been dating for awhile now, so I think it's only suitable for me to ask you to marry me."

Surprise sprung in to her blue eyes as they widened, her mouth dropping open briefly before she clamped it shut, unable to let words flow from her mouth. Seiya started to get worried as she continued to stare at him in shock, wondering if it was too soon for her, if she just wanted to wait a little longer since her last engagement to Mamoru didn't go well. He laughed nervously, "Maybe I should've made it more romantic, but I thought girls liked being under the stars and I _really _wanted to get this question out, because I've been—"

She pushed herself up on her tiptoes, her lips against his, silencing his rambling. Tears escaped from the corner of her eyes, which his thumbs caught as he cupped her cheeks lovingly as he gladly returned the kiss. She laughed as she pulled away from him, reaching up to wipe her tears of joy herself, smiling at him as she looked up at him. "I've been waiting for you to ask me, Seiya."

His eyes widened momentarily as one hand reached down into his coat pocket, "What?!"

"What? Did you want me to ask you when you were going to pop the question?"

He raised a brow as he took her hand, "And how long _have _you been waiting, Odango?"

"Almost a year. You took so long. What were you waiting for?" She teased.

She smiled tenderly as he dropped to one knee, her hand still in his as he gave her a mocking glare. "Hey, it's a lot of pressure! Believe me, I was getting impatient." He cleared his throat, a smile coming to his face as he spoke, "Usagi, will you marry me?"

"Yes," his smile widened, "of course."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2 YEARS LATER**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi sat on her couch quietly as she flipped through a magazine, Luna and Diana sleeping peacefully next to her as the television remained muted until the television show she was waiting for came on. She stopped as she came to a picture of Seiya and herself walking through the park, the paparazzi being unable to contain themselves from taking pictures. She smiled slightly, realizing how much her life had changed ever since the three brothers finally took the offer to get signed to a record label. It seemed like they were successful over night, young girls and women wishing that they could be with them or have them as husbands. Taiki was seen as the quiet, intelligent one, while Yaten, of course, was seen as the cold and mysterious brother, and women often wondered how someone was able to marry him in the first place because of his attitude.

His attitude didn't come out often with his fiancée, Minako. Her smile widened at that thought. They were a happy couple, even if they argued a lot over silly, meaningless things. They were currently engaged, Minako is nine months pregnant, happily enjoying lounging around eating anything that was chocolate while Yaten waited on her hand and foot. They planned to get married after the baby was born and Minako got rid of the baby weight to fit into her dress. Minako didn't have a problem with being in the public eye; she loved the attention.

Then there was Seiya, the playful and most talkative of the group that young teenagers fell in _love _with immediately. They swooned over his cocky smile that he flashed often, flirting with them a bit, but she knew that he only had eyes for her, which he told her almost every day.

Usagi continued to flip through the magazine, her eyes darting up to glance at the television, a bright smile coming to her face as she saw her husbands photo displayed on the talk show, announcing that he was a guest. She picked up the remote, turning up the volume, closing the magazine and placing it beside her. Minutes passed and her mind wandered as the talk show host started to make jokes and speak about other things, the audience laughing hysterically.

She lifted her hand; gazing lovingly at the ring Seiya had given her. They were married for almost two years, but she remembered their beautiful wedding as if it were yesterday. Minako had cried for Usagi when they both read off their separate vows, and then she danced the night away, getting the attention of several men. Haruka watched with her usual jealousy as men stared at Michiru as if she was a piece of meat, a few having the courage to come up and speak to her, only to get scared away by Michiru in the end.

Ami and Makoto had become close friends, the two commenting on how Usagi looked like a goddess that day. Seiya had agreed, but added that she looked that way every day to him. Haruka couldn't help but add herself that he said that to get extra lucky during their honeymoon.

Usagi rolled her eyes at the memory, but smiled with a blush staining her cheeks as she recalled their honeymoon, and any other time they made love. She currently missed her husband very much so and wanted to have her way with him the moment he came home to her.

Her smile faded a little as Mamoru touched her thoughts. He had recently gotten engaged to a woman named Setsuna, who was going through a nasty divorce and custody battle. She wasn't sure what had happened to Rei, but she hoped that she was happy and NOT busy fooling around with the boyfriends of other women. She also hoped that Mamoru was truly happy.

"**Please welcome one of the brothers of the successful band, the **_**Three Lights**_**, Seiya Kou!"**

The audience went wild, as expected. Her smile returned as she watched Seiya come, shake hands, and take a seat.

"**It's nice to **_**finally **_**have you here. This is your first time here! I also wanted the rest of the band too. What happened?"**

"_Thanks for having me. Yaten's girlfriend is nine month pregnant and could be having the baby anytime now, so Yaten wanted to be with her."_

Women screamed and whistled at the mention of Yaten.

"_Taiki has the flu, so he couldn't make it. He's the biggest baby ever when it comes to getting sick, but I really have no room to talk," _he admitted. Usagi nodded. They were _both _huge babies when it came to getting sick.

"**I see. Well, I wish the best for Yaten's baby and girlfriend and all I can really say for Taiki is to drink that chicken noodle soup." **The audience chuckled and whistles were heard for Taiki. **"So, tell me, how are you? How's the married life treatin' ya?" **

"_I'm great. I'm incredibly happy even if my wife isn't the best cook out there."_

Usagi glared slightly as the audience laughed once again. Her cooking skills were improving! Slowly…but surely, they were improving. "And he says he likes the food I make him…liar."

"**Any children soon?"**

A huge smile came to his face, _"Hoping so. I want at least four or five," he joked lightly._

"As if I'd push out that many," Usagi mumbled to herself, glancing at Diana as she stretched out before curling back against Luna. The interview finished minutes later and Usagi impatiently looked at the clock. He wouldn't be back in several hours.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yaten checked his watch as he followed Usagi through the supermarket, his sunglasses still resting on his face. Usagi bent down to grab some of Minako's favorite cookies, tossing them to Yaten with a smile. "I can see that you want to get back home to Minako."

"What if her water breaks?!"

"Calm down," she told him, waving her hand. "She knows your cell phone number. She'll call. Yaten, she's not due for another week."

"I heard that the water breaking is unpredictable!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you so flustered," she murmured, touching her chin with her index finger as she stared at the man. He had tucked his hair underneath a black cap, sunglasses on his face to remain 'incognito.' A few people had already glanced his way, but weren't sure if it was _really _Yaten Kou of the Three Lights. Any other time, Yaten would _love _the attention, but he was so stressed out because of how close the due date was that he didn't want **anyone **to bug him for autographs and pictures.

His face fell as he stared at the girl, gaining his composure. "I'm just…"

"Worried? Excited?" She offered with a smile, "Everything will be fine. I just have to get a few more things and I can show you where the food that Minako wants is located." She paused, "Since you hardly ever do any shopping…"

"I _hate _walking around big supermarkets. I get hot…"

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him to only come face to face with the last person she ever expected to see. Her eyes widened as she blinked several times, staring at _the _Rei Hino that slept with her fiancé years ago! Yaten watched their interaction as Rei repeated Usagi's movements, the both of them staring at each other. Usagi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck as she let a smile come to her face.

"Rei…it's you. You look…good." It was true. She was still as beautiful, having the looks that made men chase after her.

"Thanks," she murmured, a smile slipping onto her face as well, "you look good too. I heard you got married to Seiya Kou. I congratulate you on that. You look very happy with him."

She blushed, "I am, thank you." She glanced at Yaten, getting ready to introduce him, before Rei stepped in.

"And that must be Yaten Kou. I can still tell who he is even with that…disguise," she mumbled, staring at the man who glared in return. He glanced around, hoping that no one heard his name. Her eyes returned to Usagi, her smile gentle, "I take it you heard about Mamoru?"

"Ah—yes, I did…" She tilted her head, "What happened? I mean—between Mamoru and you…"

She shrugged, laughing a bit, "Things just don't work out, you know? Sure, we were good…at having fun, but when it came to having a relationship, we didn't see that going _anywhere _anytime soon." She lost her smile when she noticed Usagi drop her gaze to the floor as she mentioned their time together, but a sincere smile came to her lips once Usagi lifted her eyes to look at Rei. "Listen, Usagi, I was terribly selfish and stupid then. I only thought about myself and didn't think of you getting hurt in the process. I didn't know how to take _no _for an answer, and I wanted to get what I had my eyes on, and for that, I ruined your engagement with Mamoru."

Yaten rolled his eyes. He didn't believe one bit of it, but he wasn't the kind of person to trust and forgive someone so easily. Usagi nudged him in his ribs, a soft _'ow!' _coming from him. She was interested. She wanted to hear what she had to say.

Rei sighed; closing her eyes briefly, "I just wanted to apologize. I've wanted to apologize for some time now. I hurt both you _and _Mamoru. He was very happy with you, and I ruined it all. I was…very jealous…and I didn't want you to have Mamoru." She laughed sheepishly, "I stopped chasing after taken men as well. I'm very happy with a man I met a year ago."

"That's good to hear," Usagi murmured, believing her apology completely. Rei had seemed to…grow as a person. She bit her lip gently before her bright smile came onto her face, a smile that everyone who knew her loved to see on her face. "I forgive you."

"…Really? You do?"

"Usagi isn't the type of person to hate someone for long. She's a 'forgive and forget' type of woman," Yaten grumbled, "which I don't understand."

He was elbowed.

"I…forgive you. That's in the past, and I'm over it. I have Seiya, and I'm not sad about what happened between us anymore, Rei." She paused, tapping her chin with her index finger. "Maybe we can even have a lunch sometime soon or something like that."

Rei stared at her in shock, but relaxed with a small smile, nodding. Mamoru always told her that Usagi was the kindest women he had ever met, having a very big heart and not one bit of mean in her. Rei wanted to get to know this Usagi, she wanted to put the past behind them and possibly become friends with the blonde woman. "That sounds good. I'd like that."

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dropping Yaten off and visiting shortly with a tired and sore Minako, Usagi made a stop at the pet store to look around, the idea of getting another pet sounding like a good idea. She gasped and smiled as she neared puppies, putting her hands up against the glass as she nearly squished her face against in, her smile widening as they all waddled over to her. She giggled as she watched two pups start a little fight, biting ears and tails as they slowly chased each other.

'_I don't think Seiya would mind having another pet around, but Luna and Diana on the other hand…I don't think they'd like the idea __**at all**__.' _She pouted, _'Luna will get so jealous since I've had her for so long and it's always been __**us**_._' _

"I remember you telling me that you wanted a puppy," a voice said from behind her, startling Usagi. She stood up quickly and spun around, her eyes widening once again as she stared at him.

"Mamo…" _'I'm just running into everyone today it seems! I haven't…seen him in so long.' _

He gave her a smile, taking in her beauty that he missed seeing. Even after years of not seeing each other, she was still the most beautiful woman in his eyes. He didn't admit it to anyone, but he still loved the clumsy blonde and missed her in his house, but she was now with Seiya and he with Setsuna. He knew that they could never go back to the way there were before he ruined their relationship. "Long time no see, Usagi."

"Y-yeah. _Wow_, how are you?"

"I'm doing good. I think you already heard, but I just got engaged."

"Yes! I've seen a picture of her—she's really beautiful. I'm happy for you, Mamoru!"

He still adored the way she said his name and a part of him wanted to grab the girl—no, the _woman_ in front of him and kiss her senseless. She had gotten even more beautiful, if possible. "I'm happy for you as well, Usagi. Things are going good I take it?"

"They are…_wow_." She giggled, "I'm just really surprised to see you. You look good, Mamoru, and I heard that everything is going great with the company."

He nodded, staring at the shorter woman, "You look good too."

Her smile faded a little, recognizing the look in his blue eyes. He still had feelings for her, but she couldn't say the same for herself. When she had first laid eyes on him, she had to admit that he was still very handsome, but there were no feelings there. "I wish you happiness with Setsuna, Mamoru. I really do. I have to get going now, but…it was really great running into you. Maybe we'll see each other around sometime again."

He simply nodded, turning around as she walked pass him. Once again, he was watching the woman he loved walk away from him, but he smiled slightly despite that. At least she was happy, and for him, that's all that mattered.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Usagi unlocked her front door with bags in her hands, sighing as she started to feel a bit sick to her stomach as she entered, slipping off her flip-flops. She inhaled through her nostrils when she smelled a familiar food, drooling as she recognized that it was the smell of brownies. She came back to reality when she realized that someone was in her house! She glanced around, a large smile coming to her face as she saw shoes that belonged to Seiya.

"Seiya!"

His head immediately popped out from the kitchen, surprise on his face since he didn't hear the front door open. "Odango! I was wondering where you ran off to and your phone was off—"

Before he could finish, she was in his arms, squeezing him tightly with a smile still on her face. He laughed, kissing her forehead, as she didn't budge. "I missed you too, Usagi."

"You better have!" As she pulled away, his lips dropped down to hers and she gladly accepted the kiss, her hands resting on his chest. He quickly dominated the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth to mingle with hers, getting a soft moan from his wife as her fingers clenched on his shirt, pulling him closer to her. She didn't want to waste any time. Her husband was finally back and he was gone for almost two weeks! Her fingers traveled down to his belt buckle and he forced himself to pull away from her lips as he felt her tugged his belt loose. "Odango, brownies are in the oven."

Her sexual needs were quickly pushed away as he mentioned brownies. "Oh, yes! Are you making them for me?"

He sighed. It amazed him how junk food could pull her mind away from _him _when it was mentioned. They had all night, though. "Of course. You can't make them yourself, so I know for a fact that you were missing them."

She poked his chest, glaring, "And don't _think _I didn't watch that interview! I can to cook."

'_Barely.' _He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he simply rested his head on top of her own, her arms wrapping around him. He was home, with her, and he was content. "Where were you anyway?"

"Yaten needed to get some things for Minako, and I had to get some things as well, so we went shopping together. I ran into Rei, of all people!"

"That woman that…"

"Yeah. She apologized, I was surprised, but she meant it, so we may have lunch together soon! Guess who else I ran into," she threw at him, lifting her head to look him in the face. His brows furrowed as he started thinking, but shrugged when he couldn't come up with anyone to name. "Mamoru, at the pet store. I was _very _surprised…"

"_I'm _very surprised," he murmured, "what did **he **have to say?"

"Don't go and get all jealous now," she teased lightly, seeing it in his eyes. "We just chatted for a little bit, talked about his recent engagement. That's all, really, but enough about Mamoru." She got on her tiptoes, kissing him quickly, "I've missed you, a lot."

"I've missed you, Odango. I've missed our bed too…"

She laughed, letting him steal another kiss from her. "You mean you missed _me _in our bed?"

"That too," he said with a shrug. "Soo, after you get your sweet tooth satisfied, me, you, our room—or anywhere else is fine."

He smirked as she blushed a dark shade of red.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seiya let his eyes open slowly as he rested on the balcony with Usagi, a blanket thrown over the both of them as they relaxed in one of the chairs. His hand ran up her bare back underneath the blanket and she shivered, curling closer to his warm body as she sat comfortably on his lap, straddling his waist. He stared up at the stars as they sat in comfortable silence, free of any paparazzi and anyone else that would want to bother them.

"So, Odango, when you ran into Mamoru…any feelings reawakened?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she murmured tiredly, nearly falling asleep against his nude form. She wanted to scold him for the question, but didn't really have enough energy to do so.

"Honest question," he shot back, "he was your first love, so…"

"And you're my second and _only _love, so there."

He smiled and she opened her eyes, smiling gently as she recalled something. "I went to see Ami and Taiki while you were gone."

"Yeah? How are the twins?"

"Wild."

He smirked, "Taiki _may _seem calm and collected, but he was just as wild as Yaten and I when he was a child."

She chuckled, "Hard to believe." She paused, "Oh, and I told Ami how I've been a little sick recently."

He nudged her, wanting her to sit up so he could look at her. She silently obeyed, seeing the worry in his eyes, "And? Are you okay? Did you go see a doctor like I told you?"

She tilted her head with a smile, "Ami's smart enough to let me know that I'm pregnant. I confirmed it with several pregnancy tests, just to make sure."

It took him a moment for him to realize what she said, a gasp coming from him as she laughed at his reaction. "_Really_—you are?! You're not just joking around?!"

"Some joke, Seiya!" She nodded happily, another blush staining her cheeks lightly, "I am! I was going to tell you on the phone, but I decided to wait until you came home so I could tell you in person. You're happy, right?"

"Wha—I'm more than happy! That's amazing news, Odango!" He cupped her face and kissed her, Usagi smiling against his lips as she rested her slender hands on top of his. She was having a _baby_, something she feared, but was also very pleased about the news. It was _their _baby, something they made together, and she wanted to be the best mother to their baby girl or boy. Their lips parted and happiness was apparent in his eyes, "That's…wonderful news, Odango." He paused momentarily, slight worry coming to his eyes. "Just don't…trip or anything during the pregnancy, okay?"

She gave him a look. She wasn't _that _clum—okay, maybe she was, but she was going to make sure to be extra careful. She gave him a soft kiss on his lips, joy coursing through her body. If it weren't for Seiya, she would still be with Mamoru. She wouldn't probably be as happy as she is now, and for that, she thanked him. He rescued her and he wasn't ever going to abandon her and hurt her. He made her the happiest woman in the world.

A grin came onto his face, a sexy grin she was familiar with. "Let's celebrate, Odango."

"…Again? We already celebrated you coming home…_several _times," she murmured shyly.

"You weren't complaining if I remember correctly."

She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he got up from the chair, the blanket being forgotten as he entered their home with her.

She finally found happiness.

* * *

- - - - - - -

**Extra long A/N that you SHOULD read to get answers: **I'm sad! It's over! (sad face) But I had **so **much fun writing it and I was so happy to hear that so many people were enjoying this story. The reviews were **greatly **appreciated! I know that it was a long wait, but a friend recently died from cancer and it was a hard blow. He had just graduated high school last year, so it's hard to believe that a friend so young had to battle cancer, but I am doing much better now. I talked about it with close friends, they comforted me, and all that matters is that he isn't suffering anymore and he's very happy. Must look on the bright side of everything, right:o

Moving on, I will **miss this story **very much! I'll miss all the lovely reviewers as well! Will I write more fics? Possibly, if I can think of more stories to write about. If I write other Sailor Moon fics, they'll most likely be SxU stories, because the UxM just…doesn't excite me anymore, haha. After watching the final season of Sailor Moon, I'm just totally for SxU, unless I find a really good SxM fic. Other anime I may write about is _Ouran high school host club_, because I am **in love **with that show! If you haven't seen it, watch it on youtube, because it's sooo funny and good! You won't be disappointed. So, just look out for stories that I may write!

**Reviewer asked**: **In the summary, it sounded like it was going to be a teacher student relationship, but it didn't really focus on that. **True, it didn't. Being a student teacher was something Seiya was interested in, but once he met Usagi, he didn't want that whole teacher student thing to happen and he decided he wanted to follow his musical dream, so he did. I think I may change the summary a bit.

Thanks again to **everyone **who has reviewed and stuck by this story. It really meant _a lot _to me.

_Once more, leave some wonderful reviews?! They are greatly appreciated :o!_


End file.
